ANOTHER
by KimKimMin
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi ketika dingin bertemu dingin? Akankah semakin membeku atau malah semakin menghangat? Yesung, Kyuhyun, It's Kyusung
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER

... _KyuSung..._

Kisah ini terjadi dalam sebuah dunia dengan berbagai hal luar biasa di dalamnya. Kau akan menemukan berbagai macam bentuk kekuatan jika masuk ke dalamnya. Mulai dari kekuatan lemah tidak berguna hingga kekuatan yang maha dahsyat.

Para manusia dalam dunia ini memiliki elemen kekuatan yang berbeda. Jika ingin melihat perbandingannya, cukup tatap bagaimana sang manusia jelata dengan sang manusia bangsawan. Dari aura yang mereka tampilkan kau akan melihat dengan jelas siapa si lemah dan siapa si kuat.

Maka jangan pernah meragukan kekuatan para manusia yang tergariskan dalam keturunan kerajaan.!

Ah...bicara tentang kerajaan. Dalam dunia ini terdapat dua kerajaan besar yang sejak lama berperang dan bersitegang. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk penguasaan dunia!

Kerajaan pertama sang penguasa dunia barat dan utara atau kita sebut saja Alaktris Kingdom dengan kota Ametys sebagai pusatnya. Kerajaan ini berdiri kokoh dengan berbagai manusia berkekuatan dahsyat sebagai warganya.

Hmm...sepertinya aku lupa menjelaskan kekuatan seperti apa yang dari tadi disebutkan. Mari kita bahas.

Dalam dunia ini terdapat kekuatan yang menjadi tolak ukur penghormatan kepada seseorang. Semakin kuat ia, semakin dihormati pula dirinya. Kekuatan ini terbagi menjadi 3 golongan.

Golongan pertama. Controller yang dapat mengendalikan elemen disekitarnya. Seperti elemen air, api, tanah, udara, tumbuhan, hewan. Setiap pengendali hanya dapat memiliki satu elemen sebagai kekuatannya. Golongan ini merupakan golongan terlemah karena akan sangat tidak berguna jika elemen yang dapat ia kendalikan tidak terdapat disekitarnya. Mereka tidak mampu menciptakan elemen tersebut. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang memiliki kekuatan ini. Tentu saja para manusia – manusia jelata itu!

Golongan kedua. Maker. Golongan ini dapat mengendalikan elemen. Namun mereka dapat menciptakan elemen yang mereka kuasa jika elemen tersebut tidak ada. Sebagai contoh, sang Flame Maker akan tetap dapat menciptakan kobaran api walaupun didalam bongkahan es sekalipun. Golongan ini berisi kalangan para bangsawan. Garis keturunan keluarga terhormat walaupun bukan dalam kerajaan.

Golongan terakhir. Sang master. Golongan ini merupakan golongan terkuat. Mereka mampu mengendalikan, membuat bahkan memanipulasi elemen-elemen yang ada. Namun, tetap hanya akan ada satu elemen yang lebih dominan. Ya sebut saja jika seorang master memiliki kekuatan air yang lebih kuat, maka ia akan menjadi water master. Setiap elemen hanya memiliki satu master. Dan setiap master akan menjadi inti atau nyawa dari controller atau maker yang memiliki kekuatan elemen yang sama. Atau kita sebut saja si water master akan menjadi pemimpin bagi manusia lain pengguna elemen air.

Namun...

Ada golongan lain diantara ketiga tersebut yang mereka yakini hanya bualan semata. Mitos. Tidak pernah terbukti keberadaannya. Golongan tersebut adalah sang Crystalyst. Dirumorkan bahwa golongan ini memiliki sebuah inti kristal di dalam jiwanya. Kristal tersebut memiliki kekuatan melebihi sang master sekalipun. Kekuatan yang para manusia itu bahkan tidak tau bentuknya seperti apa. Mereka tidak percaya pada adanya kekuatan tersebut, terlalu sempurna dan tidak mungkin. Yang benar saja, hanya karena sebuah kristal kau memiliki kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia?. Cih...yang benar saja!

Oke...mari kita kembali pada kerajaan tadi. Alaktris Kingdom berisi orang-orang yang dapat mengendalikan elemen air, udara, tumbuhan, dan es. Jelas saja, karena kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang water master bernama Kim Kangin dengan permaisuri seorang vegetal master bernama Kim Jung Soo. Walaupun menjabat sebagai permaisuri, nyatanya Jungsoo adalah seorang namja. Hidup bahagia dengan dua orang pangeran. Sang pangeran sulung berusia 25 tahun berelemen udara Kim Sungmin dan si bungsu dengan elemen esnya Kim Yesung 21 tahun.

Kemudian kita beralih pada kerajaan penguasa dunia bagian timur dan selatan. Kerajaan ini bernama Tarteis Kindom dengan Gordon sebagai ibukotanya. Kerjaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang flame master bernama Tan Hankyung. Beristrikan namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul, sang light master. Memiliki seorang putra tunggal berusia 23 tahun bernama Tan Kyuhyun sang penguasa petir.

Kedua kerajaan tersebut selalu berperang untuk menguasai dunia. Namun saat ini sedang terjadi gencatan senjata. Entah apa alasannya, mungkin mereka lelah berrperang dan memutuskan untuk berdamai saling mencintai. Ckckck

Ah dan satu lagi! Jika kau berpikir bahwa orang-orang disini hanyalah makhluk kuno dari masa lampau. Kau salah besar!. Memang mereka mengagungkan kekuatan, tapi jangan lupakan kehidupan modern yang mereka punya. Hilangkan pikiran bahwa mereka berperang dengan hanya busur panah, perisai atau tombak. Pedang, pistol, sniper, revolver, rudal bahkan tank terdengar jauh lebih keren bukan...

 _~Alaktris Kingdom~_

PRANGGG

Suara besi yang berbenturan itu kembali terdengar. Hal ini selalu menjadi pendengaran harian dari balik halaman luas di dalam kerajaan tersebut.

"Yak Siwon! Kau ingin membunuhku eoh!?" Teriak Sungmin murka. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon membuat Sungmin kehilangan pedang ditangannya sedangkan Siwon seperti akan menusuk dadanya.

"Tentu saja tidak yang mulia, saya hanya menjalankan perintah anda untuk melakukannya benar-benar ketika sedang berperang" Jawab Siwon sopan. Ia hanya melaksanakan perintah tuannya, tapi sepertinya sang tuan tidak serius dengan kata-katanya.

"Iya aku tau, tapi kau sepertinya ingin sekali membunuhku!" Sungmin malu sebenarnya, karena ia melupakan perkataannya sendiri dan ia lebih memilih untuk berkelit. Tidak mau kalah

"Maafkan saya pangeran, saya tidak bermaksud demikian" Siwon menjawab sambil menunduk dalam tanda menyesal.

Tidakkah kalian penasaran siapa Siwon? Ia adalah seorang menteri pertahanan di kerajaan Alaktris. Dan rutinitasnya adalah melatih kemampuan bertarung para pangeran. Selain kekuatan maha dahsyat, mereka juga harus memiliki ketahanan fisik bukan? Dan itu adalah tugas Siwon.

Sungmin menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah ku maafkan, tapi sampai disini saja latihannya. Aku lelah"

"Tapi yang mulia, kemampuan berpedang anda masih sangat buruk dan anda baru berlatih sebentar"

"Jangan menghinaku, aku petarung jarak jauh kalau kau lupa. Wajar saja kemampuan jarak dekatku yaaa agak payah: Sungmin tidak mau kalah

"Saya tau anda sangat hebat saat menggunakan pistol atau sniper. Tapi bukankah lebih baik anda juga mempelajari cara bertarung jarak dekat?" Siwon mencoba memberikan pengertian pada pangeran sulung ini.

"Isshhh tapi aku lelaaahh" Sungmin mulai merajuk, bibirnya mulai maju mengrucut. Ia memang pangeran tertua, tapi sikapnya seakan mengatakan ia yang termuda. Ck dasar manja

"Haahh...Baiklah. Saya tidak dapat memaksa jika anda lelah seperti ini tuan" Siwon lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus membujuk namja berstatus pangeran tertua tersebut seharian. Iya, seharian penuh! Hanya akan melelahkan jiwa dan raga pikirnya

"Sekarang giliranmu Yesung-ah" Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis pada adiknya ini ketika ia sampai di paviliun dimana Yesung duduk memandangi latihannya tadi.

"Tidak" Yesung menjawab irit, dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Sungmin tidak masalah Yesung tidak membalas senyumnya. Sudah biasa. Yesung adalah seorang Ice master kalau kau lupa, jadi wajar saja wajah dan sikapnya sedingin es.

"Ayolah Yesung-ah. Siwon menunggu" Sungmin kembali membujuk

Yesung diam. Fokus menyesap tehnya.

"Yesunggiiieee" Sungmin mulai mode childishnya. Ck

"Menjijikkan" Datar

"Kau menyebalkan. Teganya berkata begitu pada hyungmu eoh?!" Sungmin gemas juga lama-lama.

Yesung tetap tidak peduli. Jika dilihat seksama, Yesung memiliki wajah sangat manis jika ia mau tersenyum sedikit saja. Apalah daya, wajah datar dan dingin itu sepertinya sudah abadi saat ia lahir. Bahkan Sungmin yang notabenenya adalah hyungnya bersumpah bahwa seumur hidupnya sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah melihat Yesung tersenyum. Keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Kau tau kan jika Sungmin adalah namja yang sangat ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan Yesung. Jadi alhasil selama ini ia selalu berusaha mengembangkan senyum di wajah Yesung. Namun hasilnya akan selalu gagal total.

"Yesung-ah..jeballll" Sungmin mulai memohon. Bahkan Yesung tidak meliriknya sama sekali

"Aku hanya ingin melihat betapa hebatnya kau memainkan pedang itu"

"Tidak"

"Yesung-ah..." Sungmin masih berusaha

"Masa kau tega pada hyung imutmu ini Yesung-ah?" Sungmin mulai mendramatisir. Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca, memaksa Siwon yang tadi hanya menonton untuk bertindak.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, saya rasa wajar jika yang mulia Yesung tidak ingin berlatih. Lagipula saya tidak yakin akan dapat melatih seorang panglima perang"

Oke kau tidak salah dengar, Yesung adalah seorang panglima perang yang dingin dan kejam di medan pertempuran. Ia tidak akan segan-segan memenggal kepala musuhnya. Ia adalah seorang ahli pedang, petarung jarak dekat. Tapi jangan ragukan kemampuan jarak jauhnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatan esnya? Ia bahkan tak pernah menggunakannya dalam pertempuran. Mengerikan bukan.

"Ya tapi apa salahnya mengikuti keinginan hyung tersayangnya ini, aku kan hanya ingin melihatnya" Sungmin mulai menggembungkan pipinya. Merajuk.

Yesung tidak peduli, dan pergi berlalu begitu saja dari paviliun tersebut

"Huaaaa Yesunghie kejam!" Tangis Sungmin menggema.

Sebenarnya sang hyung disini Sungmin atau Yesung!?

"Hahh" Siwon menghela napas. 'selamat datang seharianku yang melelahkan' batinnya merana.

~ _Tarteis Kingdom~_

Di perpustakaan kerajaan nampak seorang namja tampan dengan rambut cokelat mudanya. Jangan lupakan caramel tajamnya yang serius membaca buku dihadapannya. Sesekali keningnya mengkerut tanda berpikir. Dan jangan lupakan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Datar. Lagi. Huh

Tidak cukup satu orang saja kah yang memiliki muka datar itu!? Menyebalkan!

"Apa yang sedang kau baca Kyu?" Seorang namja cantik datang dan langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong disamping putranya.

"Tidak ada" Jawabnya singkat

"Coba Eomma lihat" Heechul berkata sambil merebut buku yang tangah dibaca sang anak

"Crystalyst~~" Gumamnya

"Kenapa kau membaca hal seperti ini Kyu?"

"Penasaran"

"Seandainya hal seperti ini benar-benar ada. Pasti dunia kacau balau" Heechul mengatannya sambil bergidik ngeri

"Mungkin"

"Hei lebih hangatlah pada Eommamu anak muda"

Tanpa mengindahkan peringgatan Eommanya, Kyuhyun pergi dari ruangan tersebut

"Haahh" Heechul hanya dapat menghela napas. Jujur ia resah, ia ingin selalu melihat senyum di wajah putra kesayangannya itu. Tapi apa dapat dikata, sikap apatis dan dingin itu sudah mendarah daging dalam anaknya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa lepas. Kau harusnya menggelegar seperti kekuatanmu itu. Kau seperti sedang tersiksa. Apa kau menanggung sebuah beban yang sangat berat?" Ia kemudian tertawa miris. Ia juga ingin anaknya dapat tersenyum bahagia seperti yang lain.

Bebannya...

Beban Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat berat

Apa itu?...

TBC

Helloooooo. I'M BACKKKKK...saya kembali dengan membawa ff yang luar biasa absurd. Gaje. Aneh T_T. Entah dapat ilham dari mana bisa buat ff model begini XD

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

_~Kyusung~_

' _Carilah'_

Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap itu terbangun secara tiba-tiba. 'Sial. Mimpi itu lagi' batinnya

Tidak ada keringat dingin atau teriakan ketika mimpi itu membangunkan Kyuhyun, hanya bangun dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut kemudian mendatar lagi. Entah karena memang sudah terbiasa dengan mimpi itu atau memang dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan wajah kaku itu.

Ia sebenarnya cukup heran mengapa mimpi itu sering mendatangi tidurnya. Mimpi itu tidak menunjukkan sebuah wujud, tempat atau gambaran apapun. Hanya hitam dan gelap dengan sebuah suara yang selalu menyerukan kata yang sama. Carilah. Siapa yang menyuruhnya mencari? Apa yang harus ia cari atau siapa yang harus ia cari? Kemana ia harus mencari?!

"Aku akan membunuh orang yang membuatku selalu mendapatkan mimpi ini" serunya dingin seperti biasa.

Heol...hanya orang bodoh yang benar-benar mau memikirkan mimpi bodoh itu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak termasuk salah satunya, jelas saja ia hanya mengabaikannya dan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah bunga tidur. Hal yang paling dirutukinya adalah mimpi sialan itu selalu saja berhasil mengganggu waktu tidur berharganya. Tentu saja kita tau bukan, si penerus Tarteis Kingdom ini merupakan seorang pangeran tidur. Jangan pernah berani mengganggu tidurnya atau kepalamu akan berakhir dengan lepas dari tempatnya. Aku tidak bercanda!Sungguh!.

Karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan kembali caramel indah itu dalam tidurnya.

 _~Alaktris Kingdom~_

Sinar cerah itu mengintip dari tirai-tirai jendela. Menunjukkan bahwa sang mentari telah hadir kembali menyapa dunia. Mengusik tidur makhluk-makhluk didalamnya termasuk sang ice master kita ini. Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan sepasang obsidian cantik dibaliknya. Mari kita ucapkan selamat pagi pada pangeran tampan namun manis kita ini. Ckck jika saja Yesung memiliki sedikit rasa humor, mungkin kita bisa menjulukinya pangeran ice cream. Sangat cocok bukan? Dingin dan manis.

Tok...tok..tok

"Masuklah"

Setelah Yesung mengatakannya, 2 orang pelayan wanita masuk ke dalam kamar itu, berdiri dihadapan Yesung yang masih setia dibalik selimutnya. Kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada sang pangeran.

"Selamat pagi yang mulia" Hormat mereka bersamaan masih dalam posisi membungkuk. Seperti biasanya, Yesung tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Mungkin kau berpikir jika biasanya pagi hari begini para pelayan sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandinya. Tapi itu tidak akan berlaku bagi Yesung, ia seorang ice master kalau kau lupa. Dan ia sangat menyukai dingin.

Saat Yesung sudah di kamar mandi, kedua pelayan tersebut kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memulai tugasnya. Satu orang bertugas untuk merapikan kembali tempat tidur sedangkan satunya lagi membuka gorden dan menyiapkan baju untuk dipakai sang pangeran.

Mereka sudah biasa melakukannya, bahkan mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Yesung yang selalu dingin itu. Yah anggap saja mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa diabaikan. Namun satu hal yang selalu mereka pertanyakan, disaat orang berkuasa lainnya lebih suka memerintah pelayan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Mengapa Yesung lebih senang melakukannya sendiri? Ia bahkan sering mengusir pelayan yang bertugas untuk melayani segala keperluannya.

Setelah tugasnya selesai, kedua pelayan tersebut keluar dari kamar Yesung. Mereka segera keluar dari kamar itu sebelum Yesung selesai mandi. Karena Yesung tidak suka jika ada orang lain di kamarnya setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Risih mungkin, tapi entahlah.

Masih di depan pintu kamar Yesung, 2 orang pelayan tadi berbincang

"Yoona-ah, kau penasaran tidak?"

"Penasaran tentang apa Sulli-ah?" balasnya

"Mengapa yang mulia Yesung selalu bersikap begitu?" Sulli menyuarakan pertanyaannya yang selama ini benar-benar membuatnya penasaran

"Sikap yang selalu dingin itu atau sikap yang tidak suka kita berlama-lama di kamarnya?" Tanya Yoona

"Dua-duanya"

"Berhentilah bertanya bodoh jika kau masih ingin bekerja" Yoona menimpali sambil berbisik

"Ya kan aku hanya bertanya" Sulli merengut

"Sssttt apa kau lupa jika Amber eonni dipecat karena yang mulia Yesung tidak suka sikap cerewet dan penasaran luar biasanya itu?" Yoona mengingatkan kembali kasus Amber yang dipecat karena ia pernah bertanya mengapa Yesung tidak suka dengan kehadiran para pelayan. Yoona sangat mengingat ketika Yesung tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap datar pada Amber. Kebetulan saat itu ada Sungmin yang lewat di depan kamar Yesung. Ia menganggap Amber bertindak tidak sopan pada adiknya. Sebagai kakak, ia tau dibalik wajah datar itu terdapat tatapan yang cukup terganggu. Tanpa basa basi, saat itu juga Sungmin memecat dan mengusir Amber dari istana.

Well...bukan Yesung yang mereka takutkan akan memecat, tapi pangeran sulung yang satunya itu.

"Haahh...baiklah. Aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi" Ujar Sulli akhirnya. Hei..ia baru seminggu bekerja, dan ia tidak akan mau dipecat hanya karena rasa keingintahuannya.

"Kau benar-benar harus melakukannya" Perintah Yoona "Ah! Sulli ah ayo kita bantu Yuri di dapur. Ia pasti sangat memerlukan banyak bantuan untuk menyiapkan perjamuan nanti malam"

"Tapi aku harus—

"Kau bisa membantu Minho setelahnya" Seakan tau pikiran Sulli, Yoona menjawab. Ia tentu tau Sulli akan pergi membantu Minho merawat bunga-bunga ditaman. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sulli itu menyukai Minho dan ia akan sangat betah berlama-lama bersama namja itu dengan alasan ikut membantu. Ckck

"Huuuh" dan Sulli hanya dapat mendengus kesal karena rencana indahnya diganggu Yoona.

Baiklah mari kembali pada tokoh utama kita!

 _Ceklek_

Pintu sewarna marmer itu terbuka, menampilkan sang ice master yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Tubuh putih mulusnya hanya terbalut handuk sebatas pusar sampai lutut. Kulit bak porselen yang membuat yeoja manapun iri. Oh. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah dan menteskan air itu. Hanya satu kata. Seksi!

Yesung berjalan kearah tempat tidur king sizenya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Ia mengambil pakaian yang telah disediakan pelayan tadi. Setelan kemeja berwarna coklat muda dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam sebagai pelengkapnya. Ditambah sebuah jas hitam panjang selutut dengan aksen berlian dibagian dada kanannya. Sangat pas melekat ditubuh Yesung, menambah kadar ketampanannya. Setelahnya ia memakai kaos kaki pendek hitam sebelum menggunakan sepatu hitam kulit mengkilap. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah cermin besar setinggi dirinya yang terletak di dekat jendela. Mematut diri.

Menyisir rambut pirangnya kemudian menyemprotkan parfum kesukaannya. Aroma cytrus. Tidak ada polesan bedak atau pelembab bibir. Karena wajah sempurnanya tidak membutuhkan benda-benda itu.

Setelahnya ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar putih bernuansa elegan miliknya menuju ke ruang makan kerajaan untuk sarapan bersama. Ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua.

Di meja makan sekarang telah duduk sang ayah, ibu dan tentu saja saudara manjanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin. Liat saja apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, ia sedang disuapi oleh sang permaisuri yang juga menjabat sebagai ibunya.

"Selamat pagi Yesungie" sapa Leeteuk lembut pada sang putra bungsu.

"Hm" hanya deheman yang Yesung berikan. Seperti biasa. Jangan harapkan sikap manis dan hangat dari seorang Kim Yesung

Setelah Yesung duduk dikursinya, para pelayan dengan sigap langsung menyiapkan makanan sang pangeran. Saat seorang pelayan akan menuangkan minuman, Yesung menghentikannya

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku tidak suka dituangkan minuman" Ujarnya dingin

Pelayan tersebut hanya dapat mengucapkan maaf dan kembali ketempatnya. Meninggalkan teko air disamping gelas Yesung, karena pangeran itu lebih suka menuangkan airnya sendiri. Entah apa alasannya.

"Yesungie kenapa kau tidak membiarkan pelayan itu melakukan tugasnya?" tanya Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran saudaranya ini

Yesung hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Eomma lihat, dia mengabaikanku lagi" Rajuk Sungmin pada sang ibu.

"Sudahlah...Sungminie kau sungguh tidak sadar usia oeh?" Ejek sang ayah sarkatik

"Huss...aku bicara pada eomma bukan pada appa" Jawab Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kurang ajar memang. Tapi orang tua ini sudah sangat biasa dengan sikap kedua anaknya

"Yak Sungminie, jangan begitu pada appa. Nanti Eomma tidak mau menyuapimu lagi" Bela sang ibu

"Andweeee" Teriak sang pangeran sulung. Dan kedua orang tua itu hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah konyol anak sulungnya. Ice master kita? Oh dia hanya fokus pada makanannya. Ia sebenarnya mendengarkan, tapi tidak harus selalu ikut menimpali bukan.

Sebenarnya hal ini cukup membingungkan. Harusnya yang bersikap manja dan kekanakan itu Yesung mengingat ia lebih muda dari Sungmin. Namun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

"Ne Yesungie" Ayahnya tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Cukup aneh bagi Yesung, langsung saja ia menatap sang ayah yang tengah menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Wae?"

"Apa kau merasakannya?"

"Sedikit" Jawab Yesung kemudian beralih lagi ke makanannya

"Bersiaplah" Kangin menyuarakan itu dengan sedikit seringai di bibirnya

"Tentu"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Leeteuk penasaran pada dua orang yang tiba-tiba bicara serius dengan topik tidak jelas itu.

Kangin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Yesung? Masih fokus mengunyah. Dasar apatis!

"Apakah...

Leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kangin

Sungmin yang sedang bermanja-manja itu nampak tidak peduli. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tau apa yang akan segera terjadi

"Aku selesai" itu Yesung yang berkata

"Kau mau kemana?" Itu Leeteuk yang bertanya karena sang anak hendak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Perpustakaan" Jawabnya singkat

"Menyendiri lagi huh!" itu Sungmin

Yesung hanya berlalu tanpa menjawab sang kakak.

"Sungminie setelah ini temani Appa berlatih ne" pinta kangin

"Tidak yeobo. Denganku saja"

"Eh tumben Eomma ingin berlatih" tanya Sungmin kaget. Biasanya Eommanya ini lebih senang merawat tumbuhannya daripada bertarung.

"Cari keringat kekeke"

"Ya...ya..ya terserah Eomma saja. Aku jadi penonton saja"

"Hmm bagaimana kalau Appa dan Eomma bertarung terlebih dahulu. Yang menang akan melawanmu Sungminie?" Usul Kangin

"Ide bagus. Aku setuju" Sungmin

"Oke" Leeteuk menjawab sambil menyatukan jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya. Tanda setuju, seperti seorang koki yang sedang memuji sebuah masakan. Sebenarnya ia ingin Yesung ikut bergabung, tapi dikalahkan telak oleh anak sendiri pasti sangat memalukan bukan. Jadi biarkan ia sedikit bersenang-senang dengan suami dan putra sulungnya.

Setelahnya keluarga bahagia itu kembali menikmati sarapannya.

 _~Di Perpustakaan~_

Yesung duduk tenang di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan itu. Ia terlihat sedang fokus membaca sebuah buku tua dengan sampul hitam yang sudah mulai lusuh. Hingga

 _Syuuuuttttt...krrakk_

Sebuah panah berlapis air meluncur tepat mengarah pada Yesung. Namun ia dengan sigap memundurkan tubuhnya hingga panah tersebut menancap di dinding.

"Refleks yang sangat bagus"

Yesung tidak menoleh, ia kembali ke posisinya dan kembali membaca.

"Kau salah orang" Ucap Yesung datar

"Dan tentu saja salah tempat kekeke" Orang itu melanjutkan sambik tertawa

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan dapat membunuh master dan panglima perang seperti anda yang mulia" Setelah puas tertawa, orang itu berdiri dihadapan Yesung kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat. Setelahnya ia duduk di kursi tepat didepan Yesung.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda tentu sudah tau maksud kedatangan saya yang mulia. Saya akan tetap melakukan pengawasan pada mereka"

"Hmm" Yesung tetap fokus pada bacaannya

"Kemarin saat saya dan pasukan saya pergi ke perbatasan, kami merasakan samar-samar ada aura panas mulai bergerak yang mulia. Tapi masih dalam batas aman, karena masih sangat samar dan timbul tenggelam. Tapi tetap saja ini merupakan pergerakan pertama mereka yang mulia" Orang itu mengakhiri laporannya.

Ya. Orang itu adalah salah satu jendral kepercayaan sang ice master. Kau tidak lupa kan jika Yesung adalah seorang panglima perang. Walaupun fokus pada bacaanya, Yesung tetap mendengarkan laporan itu dengan seksama

"Ku serahkan padamu"

"Baik yang mulia" Orang itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk hormat. Detik berikutnya orang itu menghilang diiringi suara gemercik air.

 _~Terteis Kingdom~_

DUARRRRRR...

Dor...dor...dor...wusshh

Batu besar itu hancur dan terbakar akibat terkena tembakan senjata seseorang.

Dor...cliiingg...dor...cling

Peluru tersebut berhasil ditangkis oleh lawannya.

"Cih" pemilik tembakan berdecih

Dor...dor...dor...dor..dor

Syuuutttttt...

Tinggal satu senti lagi dan pedang itu akan menebas lehernya.

"Baiklah...latihannya cukup sampai disini"

"Hmm"

"Ketepatan sasaran anda sudah sangat baik yang mulia. Begitu juga dengan akurasi tembakan dan bidikan anda. Tapi anda masih kurang menggunakan peluru secara efisien. Jika seperti ini terus, dalam peperangan anda akan cepat kehabisan peluru"

"Lagi" Perintahnya

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, kita sudah berlatih seharian penuh dan tenaga saya sudah habis. Sekuat-kuatnya saya, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan anda"

Zhoumi. Pelatih itu benar-benar sudah sangat lelah. Sudah seharian penuh ia menjadi lawan tanding pangeran muda Terteis ini. Tapi lwan tandingnya itu nampak berdeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengannya. Wajah sang pangeran tidak nampak gurat kelelahan sedikitpun

"Maafkan saya yang mulia Kyuhyun" Ucapnya lagi sambil membungkuk hormat. Ia harus mengakhiri latihan hari ini karena kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Sejak awal berlatih Kyuhyun selalu menang dan Zhoumi harus dapat setidaknya membuat Kyuhyun terpojok agar ia dapat menguasai waktu pertandingan. Setelah penantian panjang dan inilah saatnya. Tidak mungkin disia-siakannya begitu saja. Ia tau Kyuhyun akan sangat sanggup berlatih sampai berhari-hari tanpa henti. Tapi sekali lagi, ia bukan sang master seperti Kyuhyun. Ia hanya seorang maker yang punya batas jauh dibawah sang master. Tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun berlatih sendirian, tapi kali ini dirinya ikut serta. Kan tidak lucu jika ia harus meregang nyawa karena menemani sang pangeran berlatih.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah" Titah sang pangeran. Jangan lupakan tatapan datarnya yang minta dihajar itu.

"Terima kasih yang mulia" Zhoumi kembali membungkuk. Setelahnya ia berlari cepat pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Apalagi keadaan yang sudah hampir gelap ini membuat cahaya tersebut makin jelas terlihat.

Tanpa basa basi. Kyuhyun kembali pada latihannya. Sendirian.

 _~Di ruang makan Terteis Kingdom~_

"Yeobo panggil Kyuhyun" Pinta Hangeng sang raja pada istrinya

"Haiss anak itu lupa waktu lagi" gerutu Heechul yang tadi mendapat perintah dari suaminya

Dengan sekali kedipan mata, Heechul beralih dari ruang makan tersebut ke tempat Kyuhyun tadi berlatih

"Makan malam. SEKARANG!" Heechul tiba-tiba muncuk dihadapan Kyuhyun dan berteriak padanya

Matanya agak melebar terkejut. Tapi tidak sampai berlebihan melotot dan berteriak.

'Oh. Gen wajah datar menyebalkan' batin Heechul

Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang tidak menjawabnya, Heechul memegang pundak sang anak dan dengan kecepatan cahaya mereka sudah berada di kerajaan kembali

"Bersihkan dirimu dahulu. Lalu ke ruang makan. Ayahmu menunggu" Titah Heechul

"Ne" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat lalu berlalu dari hadapan Heechul. Melakukan perintah sang ibu tentunya

"Haaah" Heechul menghela napasnya kemudian menuju ruang makan dimana suaminya berada.

"Kenapa eoh?" Tanya Hangeng karena istrinya itu datang dengan wajah ditekuk.

Dipeluknya istrinya itu sayang sambil mengusap lembut surainya. Mengabaikan para pelayan yang ada disana.

"Hiks...hiks" Heechul menangis

"Waeyo Yeobo!" Hangeng mulai panik karena istri cantiknya menangis. Ia lepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah sang istri dengan kedua tangannya

"Katakanlah" Katanya lembut

"Aku hiks..tidak...bisa..hiks.."

"Ne uljima" kembali dipeluknya sang istri

"Aku..hiks...tau wajah datar dan sifat dingin itu juga karenamu hiks" Jeda

Hangeng diam mendengarkan. Ia sudah mengerti kearah mana perkataan istrinya ini

"Tapi tidak bisakah ia bersikap sedikit hangat padaku? Aku ibunya? Kau saja bisa bersikap dingin pada orang lain hiks...tapi begitu hangat pada kami. Kenapa? Kenapa? Hiks.." Heechul makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Apa ia masih menganggapku ibunya..hiks" Racau Heechul lagi

Hangeng tau, sikap Kyuhyun selama ini sungguh menyakiti hati Heechul. Tapi ia juga paham, sifat itu sudah ada dalam diri Kyuhyun bahkan sejak ia lahir. Akan sangat sulit mengubahnya.

"Uljima. Percayalah, jauh di dasar hatinya Kyuhyun sangat manyanyangimu yeobo"

"Hiks...hiks.."

"Sudahlah...kita akan makan malam. Kau mau Kyuhyun melihatmu menangis begini?"

Heechul menggeleng dalam pelukan Hangeng. Setelahnya Hangeng melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata dari istri tercintanya.

"Nah sekarang tersenyumlah. Sambut Kyuhyun dengan senyum cerahmu itu" Kata Hanggeng sambil mencium kilat bibir sang istri. Memberi semangat

"Ne. Mianhae aku terlalu emosional tadi" Sesal Heechul

"Gwenchana yeobo. Itulah gunanya aku"

Kini mereka berdua tersenyum dengan sangat lembut dan tulus.

"Mianhae eomma"

Tanpa mereka sadari. Mata yang sejak tadi mengawasi dari balik pintu menampilkan sedikit kesenduannya, lalu kembali seperti biasanya.

Ia segera membuka pintu tersebut untuk kemudian makan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Oh. Kau sudah datang Kyuhyun, cepatlah Appa sudah sangat kelaparan" Heechul bersuara sambil tersenyum menyambut putranya sambil sedikit menatap mengejek pada suaminya.

"Ne" Kyuhyun duduk dikursinya kemudian menatap eommanya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ne Eomma" Ia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum. Tipis. Sangat tipis. Namun mampu membuat Hangeng dan Heechul tertegun...

TBC

Wkwkwk cukup sekian dan terima kasih #plakk. Gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang tertarik sama ff absurd ini. Buat yang sudah review maksih buaaaaaaaanyaaakkkkkkkk. Maaf belum bisa aku balas disini. Review kalian besar banget efeknya buat aku lanjutkan ff ini. Ya semacam kasih semangat dan inspirasi gitu lah kekeke. Makasih juga buat yang sudah fav dan follow juga. Miahae aku belum bisa apdet asap ff ini soalnya lumayan sibuk di dunia nyata. Mianhae juga belum bisa ngasih persembahan moment Kyusung. Mianhae kalau fantasynya kurang gereget. Mianhae kalau alurnya aneh. Dan silahkan tambahkan mianhae lainnya dikolom review kekeke #plakk.

Akhir Kata

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO I'M BACK

Gak nyangka banyak yang tertarik sama ff absurd ini T^T

Review kalian juga bantu aku banget supaya makin semangat lanjutkan ff ini. Tengkyuuuuu semuanya #ciumatuatu . Mianhae kalau belum bisa aku sebutkan satu-satu. Makasih banget loh ya. Jangan bosan baca dan nunggu loh ya XD

.

.

.

 _~Kyusung~_

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya, kedua orangtua beserta putra sulungnya itu berlatih tanding di belakang kerajaan yang disana terdapat sebuah lapangan luas yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan.

Jika biasanya Siwon akan menemami sang pangeran sulung berlatih maka kali ini ia hanya bertugas menjadi penonton latihan dari tiga orang yang sangat dihormatinya itu. Ia menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut di sebuah paviliun ditemani dengan beberapa cangkir teh dan pelayan. Sang permaisuri juga duduk bersamanya, menonton sambil menunggu pemenang yang akan menjadi lawan tandingnya kemudian.

Latihan kali ini diawali dengan Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu berhadapan dengan sang raja Kangin. Sungmin bersenjatakan dua pistol dikedua tangannya sedangkan Kangin menggunakan sebilah pedang. Walaupun ini hanya latihan, tapi sorot mata keduanya menunjukkan keseriusan yang kentara. Sungmin memulai dengan menembakkan dua buah peluru yang langsung ditangkis oleh kibasan pedang Kangin. Sungmin yang awalnya didepan Kangin berpindah cepat menggunakan kekuatan anginnya kebagian belakang Kangin kemudian menembakkan lagi dua buah peluru. Kangin dengan refleks yang sangat bagus itu langsung berbalik dan kembali menangkis peluru itu dengan pedangnya.

 _Cliingggg..._

Bunyi peluru yang berbenturan dengan pedang tersebut menyebabkan telinga orang yang mendengarnya berasa ngilu

Tidak tinggal diam, sekarang giliran Kangin untuk menyerang. Ia sabitkan pedangya ke udara tepat didepan Sungmin. Dari sabitan pedang tersebut muncul aliran air yang sangat deras dan tajam meruncing. Sungmin dengan sigap langsung melompat kesamping. Menghindar. Ditengah usahanya menghindar, Sungmin menembakkan kembali dua pelurunya ke arah depan Kangin. Namun, ketika setengah perjalanan lagi tiba-tiba peluru tersebut melengkung tajam mengincar bagian kanan Kangin. Ia secara cepat memunculkan perisai airnya sebagai pertahanan. Perisai air tersebut nampak bergejolak seperti air yang tengah mendidih karena menahan gerakan peluru Sungmin yang telah dialiri kekuatan udaranya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sungmin kembali menembakkan pelurunya yang lagi-lagi berhasil ditangkis oleh Kangin. Namun, ia dpat sedikit berbangga karena salah satu pelurunya berhasil meyerempet(?) bahu sang ayah sehingga menimbulkan percikan darah disana. Tidak membiarkan Sungmin berlama-lama dengan euforianya, peluru yang tadi di tahan Kangin ia lesatkan kembali menuju Sungmin. Peluru tersebut berhasil dihindari oleh Sungmin, dan tepat bersarang di batang pohon besar yang tadi dibelakanginya. Awalnya pohon itu hanya berlubang kemudian terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Dengan kecepatan anginnya Sungmin berlari kehadapan sang ayah, menendanng kakinya menyebabkan sang ayah berlutut kemudian dengan cepat berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menodongkan belati di ujung pistolnya pada leher sang ayah.

Sambil menyeringai ia berkata "I'm the winner"

"Baiklah Appa mengaku kalah" ucapnya seraya menyarungkan kembali pedangnya

"Yeyyyy" Sungmin tertawa girang berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi kejam sebelumnya.

"Yahh juga karena sepertinya Eommamu tidak sabar menunggu gilirannya" Ia melirik istrinya yang terlihat mulai tidak tenang dalam duduknya

Kemudian mereka berdua menuju paviliun tempat sang permaisuri duduk.

"Aigooo Sungminie kau melukai Appa oeh" Leeteuk langsung mengeluarkan cahaya penyembuhnya untuk menghilangkan luka di bahu Kangin. Sekedar info, selain mengendalikan tumbuhan ia juga dapat menyembuhkan luka.

"Pertarungan bagus yang mulia" Timpal Siwon sambil membungkuk hormat pada sang raja kemudian duduk kembali.

"Tentu saja karena aku yang menang" Bangga Sungmin

"Jangan berbangga dulu Sungmine, selanjutnya Eomma akan mengalahkanmu" Leeteuk berkata dengan semangatnya

"Emm...Yeobo. Apa sebaiknya kau tidak berlatih saja? Kau bisa kelelahan untuk perjamuan nanti malam"

"Tapi aku tidak selemah itu yeobo"

"Bukan masalah lemah atau tidak, aku hanya takut kau kelelahan dan tidak bisa mengikuti acara nanti malam dengan baik" Kangin mengucapkannya selembut mungkin agar istri cantiknya itu mengerti

"Ne Eomma, kan tidak lucu jika Eomma tiba-tiba pingsan ditengah acara karena kelelahan kekeke" Sungmin ikut mengingatkan namun dengan sedikit mengejek

Leeteuk memberenggut. Berpikir. Diantar semua golongan, orang-orang yang berada dalam elemen sama seperti dirinya adalah yang paling memiliki daya tahan tubuh paling lemah. Tidak heran jika dalam perang orang-orang yang berada dibawah pimpinan kekuatannya hanya berada dibaris belakang sebagai tim medis. Bukan melawan musuh tetapi menyembuhkan kembali yang terluka. Golongan yang sangat berjasa bukan.

"Ehm...baiklah" Ahirnya ia memilih mengikuti perkataan suami dan anaknya

"Ayo ke dalam, sepertinya aku butuh mandi" itu Sungmin. Ia dan ayahnya habis berlatih, tentu saja keringat pada tubuhnya membuatnya lengket dan tak nyaman

Tanpa banyak kata, mereka berempat memasuki istana kemudian melakukan kesibukannya masing-masing. Dimana kangin dan Sungmin pergi mandi sedangkan Leeteuk didampingi Siwon ke aula tengah istana yang akan menjadi tempat acara nanti malam. Ruangan besar tersebut sudah didekorasi dengan mewah dan elegan

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kerja para pelayannya. Ruangan yang jika biasanya didominasi warna emas tersebut sekarang dikombinasikan dengan kain-kain sutra putih yang mebentang dibagian atasnya menggulung-gulung dan berakhir mengitari sebuah lampu hias gantung mewah ditengah plafon ruangan tersebut. Lampu hias tersebut terdiri atas kristal putih dan emas yang disusun selang seling dengan tujuh tingkatan. Dan ingat, semua kristal itu asli! Jika diibaratkan, kain tersebut merupakan perwujudan dari awan yang mengelilingi lampu hias yang perwakilan sang matahari. Dibagian depan aula yang tepat mengarah langsung pada pintu utama istana terdapat anak tangga cukup panjang dimana diatasnya terdapat singgasana pemilik kerajaan. Terdiri dari dua buah kursi berukiran mewah dominasi warna emas yang nantinya akan ditempati raja dan ratu. Kemudian disamping kanan kirinya terdapat kursi yang tak kalah mewahnya namun lebih didominasi warna putih. Tentu kau tau bukan siapa yang akan duduk disana.

Beralih ke bagian kanan disamping pintu utama terdapat sebuah panggung yang cukup besar, diatas sana tengah berlatih orang-orang yang akan menyajikan alunan musik untuk acara nanti malam. Barisan paling depan berdiri seorang konduktor yang bertugas mengatur alunan musik seperti apa yang akan tercipta. Barisan paling depan berisi barisan para pemain piano dan cello yang diujung kanannya terdapat pemain grand piano. Barisan kedua berisi berbagai pemain alat musik tiup seperti klarinet, tuba dan beberapa pemain gitar. Barisan yang terdiri atas seorang penabuh drum. Dibagian depan panggung tersebut ditata puluhan tangkai bunga lily putih dengan pita putih melilit batangnya.

Dibagian kiri pintu utama terpampang meja-meja besar yang nantinya akan diletakkan hidangan dan minuman untuk para tamu. Disekitar meja besar tersebut terdapat banyak meja dengan ukuran lebih kecil dengan beberapa kursi mengelilingi tiap meja. Tidak mungkin kan membiarkan para tamu makan dengan berdiri?. Jangan lupakan setangkai lily putih yang menghiasi setiap meja.

Tepat didepan singgasana terdapat lantai luas yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai lantai dansa.

"Kerja bagus semuanya" Leeteuk menginterupsi

Mendengar perkataan sang permaisuri, para pelayan menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan langsung membungkuk hormat.

Leeteuk terus tersenyum karena ia yakin Yesung akan sangat menyukainya. Ia tau betul bahwa anaknya itu sangat menyukai bunga lily putih dan seorang white holic. Masih dengan ditemani Siwon, Leeteuk membawa langkah kakinya menuju dapur untuk memastikan hidangan untuk acara nanti malam dibuat dengan baik

Eh? Apa kau berpikiran bahwa Yesung akan menikah karena berbagai dekorasi putih itu. Tidak. . Hanya saja hari ini adalah hari dimana ice master kita itu lahir ke dunia. Ya. Acara ulang tahun untuk Yesung lebih tepatnya.

Lalu dimana tokoh utama kita itu?

Yesung saat ini masih duduk tenang di perpustakaan. Ia akan sangat betah berlama-lama membaca buku disana. Ia sebenarnya tau hari ini akan ada pesta kelahirannya tapi ia memilih tidak peduli. Jujur saja ia kurang suka dengan suasan pesta, terlalu berisik. Dan ia mencintai ketenangan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin diadakan pesta tapi ibunya benar-benar memaksa. Tidak tega juga menolak permintaan orang yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Sejenak ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Sudah menjelang sore pikirnya. Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat laporan salah satu jendralnya tadi, musuh sepertinya mulai bergerak. Kerajaannya harus mulai mempersiapkan diri, begitu pula dirinya. Walaupun orang-orang mengakui kekuatan besaranya tapi sebagai manusia kau tidak akan pernah puas bukan. Ketika kau sudah kuat maka kau akan semakin ingin lebih kuat lagi.

Ia tarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Seringai kemudian terpatri jelas di bibirnya "Pedangku sudah merindukan darah eoh". Oh jangan lupakan tatapan dingin itu.

Setelahnya ia menutup bukunya, mengembailikan ke rak semula dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Hari sudah sore sebaiknya ia bersiap-siap untuk pesta nanti malam.

 _Deg_

Saat sudah selangkah di depan pintu perpustakaan langkahnya sejenak terhenti karena tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak aneh. Entahlah ia tidak peduli dan emilih meneruskan langkahnya.

Namun, tanpa ia ketahui salah satu buku di dalam perpustakaan tersebut terjatuh. Sebuah buku usang bersampul hitam. Halaman buku itu terbuka, bercahaya sebentar kemudian meredup. Menuliskan sebuah kata baru yang awalnya tidak ada dalam buku itu.

 _Another Crystalist..._

.

.

.

 **.**

 **...Tarteis Kingdom...**

 _Deg_

Kyuhyun terduduk tegak ketika mersakan detakan aneh pada jantungnya. 'Kenapa lagi ini?' batinnya. Setelahnya ia kembali mengabaikannya.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, tanpa ia tau sebuah buku tua bersampul hitam di perpustakaan kerajaannya yang waktu itu pernah ia baca terjatuh dari raknya. Menampilkan sebuah halaman yang kemudian bercahaya dan menuliskan sebuah kata baru

 _Another Crystalist..._

Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. Ekspresinya yang datar tidak dapat menutupi tatapan matanya yang menatap bosan itu. Jika kau bertanya sekarang ia ada dimana, maka jawabannya ia sedang ada di sebuah butik.

Ia sedang menemani (dengan terpaksa) ibu dan calon permaisurinya berbelanja.

APA!? CALON PERMAISURI!?

Oke...oke...kau tidak salah dengar ataupun baca. Kyuhyun memang telah memiliki seorang calon pendamping hidup. Calonnya itu adalah seorang yeoja cantik dari golongan bangsawan yang memiliki kekuatan light maker. Namanya Kang Seulgi yang sebentar lagi akan berubah marga menjadi Tan Seulgi.

Bukankah seharusnya seorang master berpasangan dengan master juga?. Harusnya begitu, tapi di kerajaan ini hanya terdapat tiga orang master. Kedua orangtuanya dan dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia menikah dengan salah satu master dari musuh kerajaannya itu kan? Heol. Ia tak akan pernah sudi!

Lagi pula Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal tidak penting seperti menikah. Ia hanya mengikuti keinginan ibunya. Namja cantik yang telah melahirkannya itulah yang meminta agar Kyuhyun mau menikah dengan Seulgi. Heechul sangat menyukai Seulgi karena gadis itu sangat baik dan lemah lembut. Dan juga seulgi merupakan pengikutnya karena sama-sama menguasai cahaya.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu diminta Heechul untuk menikahi Seulgi tidak menjawab. Ia tidak menolak tapi tidak juga menerima. Ia sungguh tidak peduli. Jadi ia biarkan saja ibunya dengan segala keinginannya itu. Dan Seulgi, ia tentu akan menolak perjodohan itu. Tentu saja! Kapan lagi akan datang kesempatan menjadi istri seorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi raja.

"Kyunnie~~ aku sebaiknya memilih yang mana?" Seulgi meminta pendapat Kyuhyun tentang gaun mana yang harus ia beli. Ada dua pilihan ditangannya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna soft pink yang dibagian pinggangnya bertahtakan berlian. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna baby blue dengan aksen mutiara dan bunga-bunga cantik disetiap ujungnya

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Sungguh tidak penting pikirnya. Wajah Seulgi berubah murung karena lagi-lagi ia diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Ia tau dengan jelas bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya. Tapi ia yakin bahwa cintanya untuk Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia bertekad bahwa suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Seluruhnya. Jiwa raganya.

"Yak singkirkan wajah datarmu dari calon menantuku ini"

Heechul tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka dan berkacak pinggan didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap memilih untuk tidak peduli dan memejamkan matanya sedikit bersandar pada sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

"Seulgi-ah jangan dipikirkan ne" Heechul berkata sambil membelai rambut sang calon menantu

"Gwencana Eomma. Aku yakin suatu saat Kyunie akan lebih manis padaku" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus

Hati Heechul menghangat, melihat senyum tulus dari calon menantunya membuat ia yakin bahwa ia tidak salah dalam memilih.

"Jadi kau mau memilih yang mana sayang?" Heechul mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Seulgi yang tampak sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun

"Entahlah. Menurut Eomma bagus yang mana?"

"Hemm...bagaimana kalau kau ambil keduanya saja?"

Heechul bingung sebenarnya, walaupun ia cantik tapi tetap saja ia seorang namja yang lebih suka memakai pakaian namja. Ia tida sefeminim itu untuk meninggalkan jati dirinya. Yahh terlepas dari statusnya sebagai seorang ratu dan seorang ibu.

"Wah ide bagus Eomma"

"Sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membuka matanya

"Ne. Ayo pulang" Ajak Heechul pada dua orang berbeda gender itu

Saat keluar dari butik tersebut mereka diambut oleh karpet merah yang mengarah langsung ke sebuah mobil limousin berwarna gold. Apa kau mengira kan ada sebuah kereta kencana? Semoga kau tidak lupa bahwa ini adalah zaman kerajaan yang sudah modern.

Di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun kembali memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan ibunya dan Seulgi berbincang.

Hari sudah sangat sore, sepertinya mereka akan sampai agak malam karena lokasi butik yang mereka datangi membutuhkan waktu perjalanan sekitar satu jam ke istana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Alaktris Kingdom..._

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Sinar cerah itu sekarang digantikan oleh sang kelam malam. Sekarang waktunya memulai acara. Sejak tadi sore para tamu trelah berdatangan, banyak bangsawan dan orang-orang penting yang datang. Tidak mungkin mereka mengacuhkan undangan raja mereka.

Alunan musik orkestra memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Menemani para tamu menyantap hidangannya.

Sang raja dan ratu telah duduk di singgasananya. Mereka menggunakan setelan jas yang senada. Jas hitam berpadu dengan kemeja putih tulang ditambah sebuah dasi panjang untuk raja Kangin dan dasi kupu-kupu untuk ratu Leeteuk. Pakaian mereka agak tersembunyi dibalik jubah kebesaran mereka. Jubah agung berwarna merah dengan bulu putih bercorak hitam dibagian kerahnya. Tidak lupa mahkota indah tersemat di atas kepala mereka.

Sungmin juga tampil tak kalah menarik. Ia menggunkan setelan jasa dan kemeja yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam. Ia tidak menggunakan dasi, tapi ditengah kerah bajunya melekat sebuah lempengan berlian putih yang sangat kontrass dengan warna pakaiannya. Terlihat sederhana memang tapi hal tersebut malah semakin meningkatkan kadar ketampanan dan kharismanya. Lihat saja para tamu undangan yang selalu menatap kagum padanya itu.

Lalu dimana sang pemilik acara?

Yesung saat ini berada di kamarnya. Ia sedang bercermin. Lihatlah betapa sempurnanya ia malam ini. Setiap hari ia memang selalu tampak menawan tapi malam ini ia lebih kelihatan menawan lagi. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan efek hari lahir.

Saat ini ia menggunakan setelan jas putih dengan kemeja hitam dengan kerah berwarna putih di dalamnya. Sama seperti Sungmin, Yesung tidak menggunakan dasi. Namun dipertemuan kerahnya ia sematkan sebuah kristal cantik berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia biarkan agak berantakan, menambah kadar maskulin dirinya.

Wajah sempurna itu hanya tertutupi bedak tipis tanpa embel-embel yang lain. Mata tajam dinginnya, bibir merah merekahnya yang alami, kulit putih mulusnya, hidung mancungnya, benar-benar tanpa cacat. Oh lihatlah betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan ini.

Berani bertaruh? Ketika ia turun ke lantai bawah tempat pesta itu aku jamin dalam seketika semua mata akan terpana melihatnya

"Sebaiknya aku cepat turun" gumamnya

Dan benar saja, bahkan saat Yesung masih berada di anak tangga paling atas semua mata sudah mengarah kepadanya. Bahkan musik yang tadi mengalun tiba-tiba berhenti berdentang. Semua mata menatap kagum pada sosok yang dengan tenang menuruni tangga tersebut. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu terlihat anggun dan berwibawa disaat yang bersamaan. Saat Yesung sampai di anak tangga paling bawah ia tetap menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Bahkan ia melihat ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya sambil menganga lebar.

"Ekhm' Yesung berdehem menyadarkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Berhasil. Semua orang kembali ke aktifitasnya semula waalaupun masih mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya dan musik yang tadi berhenti kembali mengalun.

Yesung berjalan pelan menuju singgasananya, membungkuk hormat terlebih dahulu pada kedua orangtuanya. Kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Aigooo kenapa kau bisa setampan ini Yesung-ah" Ah itu ibunya

"Tentu saja karena aku ayahnya" Kangin menyahut narsis

"Cih kau bahkan kalah tampan daria anakmu sendiri" Cibir Leeteuk

"Yak yeobo. Kau tega sekali" Muka Kangin yang sok terluka itu mengundang tawa dari Leeteuk dan Sungmin

"Ne Yesung-ah aku mengakui kau lebih tampan dariku, tapi kalau masalah manis aku jauh lebih manis darimu" Eh ada yang tidak terima rupanya. Ckckck

"Terserahmu" Balas Yesung seadanya. Datar

"Hey ini acaramu jadi setidaknya tersenyumlah sedikit" Sungmin melanjutkan

"Diamlah" Seru Yesung lebih dingin

Sungmin merengut dan akan memulai aduannya ketika sang ayah menginterupsi

"Sudah...sudah...lebih baik kalian berdua berbaur dengan tamu undangan"

"Baiklah..." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya menuju salah seorang tamu yang memang sedari tadi sudah ia tunggu. Tamu itu adalah Kim Ryewook. Salah satu bangsawan dengan kekuatan ice maker. Sebenarnya Sungmin memiliki rasa pada Ryewook hanya saja ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya dapat mendekati Ryewook dengan tameng ingin berteman. Padahal ia ingin lebih. Ckckck

"Yesung-ah kau tidak" Kangin bertanya

"Appa tau aku tidak suka" Yesung membals malas. Sudah jelas bukan ia disini hanya terpaksa. Dengan hadirnya ia di acara ini sja sudah suatu keajaiban karena Yesung bahkan tidak pernah hadir di acara-acara sebelumnya.

Ada alasan lain sebenarnya, Yesung mengakui bahwa ia tidak pandai berteman seperti Sungmin. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki teman, terlalu menutup diri. Yang ada hanya pengikut dan bawahan setianya, bukan teman yang siap berbagi masalah atau cerita dengannya. Yesung itu misterius, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana ia yang sesungguhnya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Salahkan hobinya yang suka menyendiri itu dan kecintaannya pada ketenangan.

Satu hal yang aneh, keseharian Yesung yang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya ketika di medan perang. Ia sangat menyukai berisiknya suara senjata yang bersahutan atau jeritan memilukan ketika nyawa-nyawa itu terpisah dari raganya. Ia pembunuh berdarah dingin

Yesung mencintai hari-harinya yang tenang dan damai tapi ia juga merindukan ketika cairan kental merah itu memandikan pedangnya. Memberinya sebuah kebanggan ketika berhasil melenyapkan musuhnya. Memberikan kemenangan bagi kerajaanya. Sebut saja ia pembunuh berdarah dingin yang haus akan darah.

Kangin tiba-tiba berdiri dan menepukkan kedua tangannya meminta perhatian semua orang. Alunan musik dan orang-orang yang sedang berdansa atau makan mengentikan kegiatannya dan memberikan atensi sepenuhnya kepada sang raja.

"Baiklah...aku merasa bahwa ini waktu yang tepat untuk acara inti"

Kemudian Kangin menjentikkan jarinya kemudian dari arah belakang muncul seorang koki dan pelayan yang mendorong sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran cukup besar.

Kue yang bertingkat tiga dengan hiasan yang menyerupai pecahan-pecahan es. Tampak indah dan mengerikan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ditumpukan kue bagian atas terdapat lilin-lilin kecil sebanyak 21 buah. Menandakan bahwa usia sang pemilik kue telah mencapai 21 tahun.

Yesung menatap kue itu datar. Terlalu kekanakkan pikirnya. Tapi ia juga tetatp turun dari singgasana mengikuti kedua orangtuanya yang sudah turun lebih dahulu.

"Kalian tentu tau tujuan dari acara ini adalah untuk merayakan kelahiran pangeran kedua dari kerajaan ini" Kangin berucap lagi

"Aku ingin sebelum Yesung meniup lilin kita menyanyikan lagu selamat untuknya" Pinta Leeteuk dengan senyum

Yesung hanya dapat menghela napas. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan semua ini cepat berakhir. Ia ikut saja daripada harus merusak senyum indah di wajah cantik ibunya itu.

Sesuai perintah Leeteuk, semu orang menyanyiakn lagu ulang tahun untuk Yesung diiringi dengan dentum orkestra disana. Walaupun enggan, Yesung tetap menutup matanya meminta permohonan ketika lagu selesai dinyanyikan.

Ia tersentak kaget

Ketika menutup matanya tadi otaknya menampilkan sepasang karamel coklat yang didalamnya terisi kilatan-kilatan yang ia tidak mengerti apa menatap tepat kearah dirinya

Langsung saja ia meniup lilin yang ada, memotong kue dan memberikan suapan pertama untuk ibunya, kemudian untuk ayah dan saudaranya.

Setelahnya ia undur diri dari pesta untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya ia berpikir mata siapa itu tadi? Mengapa ia merasa tidak asing? Tapi ia yakin belum pernah melihat mata seperti itu.

"Apa itu?" Gumamnya

Sementara itu di Tarteis Kingdom tepatnya didalam sebuh kamar, Kyuhyun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya

Ia baru saja mandi dan memutuskan untuk tidur karena ia cukup lelah menemani mereka berbelanja seharian ini. Tapi baru ia menutup matanya ia disuguhkan sepasang mata hitam kelam yang dingin. Ia bahkan yakin tadi melihat es didalamnya. Ia harusnya bersikap biasa, tapi kejadian tadi cukup mengganggu pikirannya. Tadi siang jantung, sekarang mata

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya pelan...

TBC

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOO I'M BACK AGAIN**

Mumpung lagi gak sibuk jadi banyak kesempatan buat lanjutkan ff ini. Curcol dikit boleh kali ya XD. jujur aku bingung tentang alur ff ini karena di otakku banyak banyak banyak opsinya. Jadi maapkeun daku kalau alurnya rada gak nyambung.

Makasih banyak yang sudah mau review. Aku baca semua review kalian loh. Seneng terharu juga banyak yang suka. Makanya aku bertekad ff ini sebisa mungkin harus cepat updet. Yaaaa doakan aja bukan cuma sekedar niat #plak. Makasih banyak juga buat yang sudah fav dan follow ff gaje ini. Maap yee kalau bahasanya makin lama makin acak adut. Makin bikin pusing mual muntah xD

3

 _~Kyusung~_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah begitu larut namun raja kita satu ini masih setia dibalik meja kerjanya. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan ruangan khusus dirinya ini menyajikan suasana yang sangat cocok untuk berpikir. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan raja ini? Hanya ia yang tau.

 _Tok...Tok...Tok_

Sebuah suara ketukan dari pintu—Ah bukan, ketukan pada sebuah jendela kaca besar di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian sang raja.

"Masuklah" Titahnya

Jendela besar itu terbuka seiring dengan munculnya seorang yeoja cantik. Ruangan ini berada di lantai dua lalu bagaimana bisa yeoja ini muncul lewat jendela? Cara yang sangat tidak sopan untuk menemui sang raja. Tapi dilihat dari sudut manapun, sang raja terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Mungkin sudah biasa

"Selamat malam yang mulia" sapa yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat. Yeoja itu terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran. Sungguh!. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang semuanya serba hitam. Jaket kulit hitam berpadu dengan celana hitam ketat. Sepatu boot hitam mengkilat. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang ia biarkan terurai serta sebuah masker yang menutupi bagian leher hingga ke hidungnya. Tatapannya tidak begitu tajam tapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu merasa terintimidasi.

Sang raja menatapnya serius sambil menumpukan tangannya di dagu.

"Berita apa yang kali ini kau bawa?"

"Mereka sudah mulai menyadarinya yang mulia" Yeoja itu berbicara sambil menunduk hormat dihadapan sang raja

"Hee...benarkah? apa kita terlalu mencolok" Ia berkata seolah terkejut tapi lihat saja raut wajahnya yang menampilkan seringai itu

Mendengar perkataan sang raja, yeoja itu langsung menatap sang raja. Menatapnya tak kalah serius

"Jadi anda sengaja?" tebaknya

"Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan" sang raja menjawabnya seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Tak terkecuali yeoja itu.

"Tentu yang mulia"

"Kau menikmati tugasmu?"

"Sangat yang mulia. Seperti yang pernah anda katakan, mereka sangat baik. Ah tidak, mereka sangat bodoh. Baik dan bodoh ternyata memang berbeda tipis" Yeoja itu menjawab sambil tersenyum licik

"Sekarang kembalilah. Lanjutkan tugasmu"

"Baik yang mulia" Yeoja itu membungkuk hormat kembali kemudian berlalu pergi melewati jendela yang tadi juga ia gunakan saat datang. Meninggalkan sang raja yang kembali pada kegiatannya sebelum yeoja itu datang. Berpikir.

Mari kita doakan semoga raja tersebut memikirkan hal-hal yang baik. Tapi sepertinya itu...Mustahil!

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi yang sebelumnya, hari ini juga sama. Sinar mentari pagi menyapa para penghuni bumi. Melewati setiap celah. Membangunkan para manusia dari tidur lelapnya untuk kembali memulai aktifitas. Tidak terkecuali untuk pangeran kita yang satu ini.

Yesung membuka kelopak matanya perlahan ketika cahaya matahari samar-samar menerobos gorden kamarnya. ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk. Sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku.

Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengizinkan dua orang pelayan yang selalu menyiapkan kebutuhannya di pagi hari untuk masuk dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan seperti biasa, dua orang pelayan dengan nama Yoona dan Sulli itu akan segera pergi sebelum sang pangeran keluar dari kamar mandi. Tentu saja setelah menyelesaikankan pekerjaannya.

Jika diperhatikan, Yoona dan Sulli merupakan yeoja yang cukup menarik. Mereka cantik. Yoona memiliki senyum hangat yang lembut. Kulit putih terawat dan rambut panjang hitam bergelombang. Sedangkan sulli memiliki senyum yang sedikit lebih kekanakkan. Rambut hitamnya keriting sebahu. Ditmbah mata sipit dan kulit putih pucat. Sulli lebih muda dari Yoona jadi wajar saja jika sikapnya belum sedewasa Yoona. Yah sebut saja ia anak yang masih dalam proses peralihan. Masih labil.

Walaupun mereka berdua menarik dan cukup terkenal diantara para pelayan, tidak mungkin Yesung memberikan atensi lebih pada mereka. Seorang pelayan. Mereka terlalu sadar diri untuk tidak berharap lebih. Bahkan mereka ragu jika Yesung mengingat nama mereka berdua.

Ya...keraguan mereka nyatanya memang benar. Oh ayolah jangan lupakan sifat seorang Kim Yesung!

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita. Sekarang Yesung sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Hari ini ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hijau tua dipadukan dengan sebuah kemeja polos berwana putih. Kembali ia sematkan kristal hitam bulat ditengah perpotongan kerahnya. Simpel tapi tetap mewah. Sederhana tapi tetap menawan. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan agak berantakan. Melihat Yesung seperti ini sangat berbahaya sebenarnya. Jika bisa, mungkin kau akan pingsan karena tidak sanggup menahan setiap pesona yang ia tebarkan. Oke. Biarkan aku mati dengan tenang karena serangan ketampanannya.

Oh tidak tidak...jangan dulu. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Hari ini akan ada pertemuan besar di kerajaan ini. Pertemuan antara para petinggi dan orang-orang penting. Walaupun ayahnya tidak mengatakan tentang tujuan dari pertemuan ini tapi Yesung sudah dapat menebak apa yang nanti akan dibahas. Ia terlalu mengerti untuk masalah seperti ini. Karena Yesung adalah orang yang penting maka ia termasuk salah satu orang yang wajib hadir. Kau tidak lupa bukan posisi Yesung itu sebagai apa?

Pertemuan itu diadakan di gedung khusus yang terletak tepat disebelah istana ini. Dan ia harus segera kesana karena pertemuan tersebut akan dilaksanakan pukul delapan tepat sedangkan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh menit. Jika saja bukan untuk kepentingan kerajaan, Yesung tidak akan mau datang. Tentu saja sangat memuakkan mendengar para tua bangka angkuh itu berbicara di rapat. Mereka selalu berbicara seolah tau segalanya, mengusulkan ini itu seakan rencana mereka yang terbaik. Yesung bukanlah tipe orang yang suka diperintah. Ia lebih suka bekerja dan bertindak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak akan dengan senang hati menerima usulan orang-orang yang seharusnya sadar diri bagaimana posisinya. Mereka hanya orang rendahan yang beruntung mendapat kepercayaan dari sang raja. Jadi sebaiknya mereka jangan banyak bertingkah.

Ada sebuah rahasia kecil yang sebenarnya cukup besar yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang di dalam istana. Saat itu Yesung masih berumur 11 tahun. Walaupun masih usia belia tapi berkat kemampuannya ia sudah menjadi orang yang diperhitungkan dalam hal bertarung. Namun, ada kejadian yang menjadi titik mula munculnya seorang Kim Yesung yang haus darah. Saat itu pertama kalinya ia ikut rapat kerajaan, awalnya rapat berjalan lancar dan tenang-tenang saja. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika seorang menteri menyuarakan pendapatnya.

 _Flashback On..._

" _Mohon maaf yang mulia, tapi saya sangat tidak setuju jika pangeran Yesung yang harus berdiri dibarisan depan pasukan"_

" _Mengapa demikan menteri Lee? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?" Sang raja menimpali_

" _Walaupun pengeran Yesung memiliki kemampuan, tapi bukankah ia masih terlalu anak-anak. Bagaimana jika dalam medan pertempuran ia ternyata tidak mampu. Bukankah ini kali pertama untuknya"_

" _Apa baru saja kau meragukan anakku menteri Lee?"_

" _Tentu! Ah tidak maksud saya, pangeran Yesung belum cukup siap untuk itu"_

" _Kau sudah melihat sendiri bagamana kemampuannya bukan? apa itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkanmu?" ucap sang raja bijak_

" _Tapi tetap saja yang mulia, pangeran Yesung masihlah anak-anak yang tidak pantas!" Menteri Lee masih tetap pada pendiriannya_

" _Maaf yang mulia. Saya akan berbicara dengan menteri Lee. Maafkan atas kelancangannya" Menteri Park bangun dari duduknya kemudian beralih untuk membawa menteri Lee keluar ruang rapat._

" _Jangan halangi aku Park. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak terima anak yang masih bau popok ini menjadi pemimpin pasukan ini!"_

" _Duduklah kembali menteri Park. Biarkan menteri Lee mengutarakan pendapatnya" Raja Kangin mencoba tetap tenang walaupun baru saja anaknya dihina._

" _Tapi yang mulia...aishh baiklah" akhirnya menteri Park kembali ke kursinya. Menteri yang lain hanya dapat menjadi penonton. Mereka sudah setuju jika Yesung yang memimpin. Untuk menang kita perlu seseorang yang kuat. Tapi sepertinya rekan mereka tidak satu pikiran._

 _Menteri Lee adalah kaki tangan langsung sang raja. Ia adalah seorang water maker. Ia tidak terima jika harus dipimpin oleh anak ingusan seperti Yesung. Ia kuat dan angkuh, yaahh walaupun ia akui Yesung juga kuat, tapi Yesung tetaplah anak kecil!_

 _Yesung? Ia masih tetap diam. Membosankan pikirnya. Terserah saja menteri sialan itu mau berbicara apa. Ia hanya melirik malas menteri itu_

" _Lalu hal seperti apa yang kau setujui menteri Lee?" tanya sang raja_

" _Saya yang lebih pantas menjadi pemimpin pasukan"_

" _Tidak. Kau tidak lebih kuat dari Yesung"_

" _Cih...apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak ingusan itu. Dengan melihat saja sudah dapat dipastikan saya yang lebih baik. Eoh! Apa anda berencana menyerahkan kerajaan pada pihak musuh dengan sengaja mengalah?" Menteri Lee berucap sambil meludah dengan tidak sopannya didepan sang raja_

 _Ekpresi sang raja mengeras. Apa yag baru saja dilakukan menterinya ini?! Menentangnya eoh?!_

" _Menteri Lee jaga sikapmu!" Menteri Park mencoba menengahi_

" _Apa karena anda yang berkuasa jadi dengan seenaknya dapat memasukkan anak kecil sialan ini dalam pasukan. Ayah dan anak yang benar-benar sialan!" ucapnya cari mati_

 _Sang raja geram._

" _Kauu-_

 _Wushhhh..._

 _Jleb..._

" _Apa kau baru saja meragukanku? Yesung berucap tenang sambil semakin menekan pedangnya ke perut menteri Lee_

 _Darah merembes di baju mahal sang menteri. Sebagian mengalir di pedang Yesung. Pergerakan Yesung begitu cepat, bahkan tidak ada yang menyadarinya dan tiba-tiba saja pedangnya sudah bersarang diperut sang menteri. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terpaku._

" _Uhuk..." Sang menteri batuk darah_

" _Yesung hentikan. Sudah cukup"_

" _Baiklah Appa" Yesung menarik pedangnya dari perut sang menteri. Lalu secepat kilat pedangnya ia tebaskan ke leher sang menteri._

 _Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut shock!_

" _YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Kangin benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ia akan mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menghajar Yesung tepat ketika Yesung berbalik._

 _Yesung yang awalnya membelakanginya kini menghadap kearahnya dengan sebilah pedang berlumur darah. Ia arahkan pedang itu ke mulutnya dan menjilat sedikit darah disana._

" _Aaaahh aku suka sensasinya. Menyenangkan" Yesung berucap sambil tersenyum_

 _Kangin menelan ludahnya kasar. Tatapan itu. Sorot mata mengerikan yang baru kali ini dilihatnya langsung pada sang anak. Sepertinya membunuh akan jadi hobi baru anak bungsunya itu._

 _Yesung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada semua orang diruangan itu. Mereka tidak berkutik, jangankan untuk bergerak dan bersuara, bernapas saja susah._

" _Meremehkanku adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya dan hidup kalian. Cih!" ucapnya sambil menyarungkan pedangnya dan keluar ruangan_

 _Flashback Off_

Sejak saat itu, Yesung tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang semakin dingin. Egois. Jangan pernah membantah atau kau harus merelakan nyawamu.

Baiklah, kembali ke pokok semula. Yesung harus segera bergegas ke ruang rapat. Ia tidak suka membuang waktu. Mengabaikan pikirannya yang sedikit terganggu karena kejadian kemarin saat ia keluar perpusatakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di pedalaman hutan belantara yang sangat rimbun tepatnya dipuncak sebuah gunung, hiduplah dua orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi pengamat kehidupan para manusia di bumi. Bukan. Mereka bukan dewa. Tapi mereka berdua adalah manusia pilihan yang mempunyai kekuatan unik. Mereka berumur panjang dan akan tetap awet muda sampai suatu saat nanti tugas yang dibebankan pada mereka terlaksana. Mereka akan kembali menjalani umur selayaknya manusia biasa ketika apa yang harus mereka lakukan berhasil. Jika dihitung-hitung, kemungkinan mereka sudah hidup sekitar tiga abad lamanya. Sepertinya abad ini akan mejadi titik terang mereka untuk menemukan apa yang dicari. Kenapa hanya mereka berdua? Entahlah, jika takdir sudah tertulis demikian kita hanya dapat menerima bukan.

"Ne tuanku, sepertinya sebentar lagi kita bisa kembali menikmati tua seperti manusia-manusia yang lain" salah seorang dari mereka memecah kesunyian

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang dimana mereka selalu memperhatikan kehidupan manusia. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat tujuh buah cermin yang menampilkan kehidupan manusia. Cermin Kau akan merasa seperti sedang menonton televisi jika melihat cermin-cermin tersebut. Lalu bagaimana kehidupan manusia yang begitu banyaknya hanya ditampilkan dalam tujuh buah cermin?!

Oh tentu saja bukan kehidupan manusia biasa-biasa saja yang mereka amati. Cermin itu hanya akan menampilkan kehidupan dari orang-orang terpilih. Setiap cermin memiliki ukiran yang sesuai dengan orang yang ia munculkan di dalamnya. Ketujuh cermin tersebut berjejer segaris dan melayang tanpa ada tali atau tiang yang menopangnya. Terdapat sebuah cermin paling besar dengan ornamen kristal sebagai cermin dibagian tengah. Di samping kanannya terdapat tiga cermin yang masing-masing memiliki ukiran menyerupai tanaman yang dialiri air, pecahan es dan kibasan angin. Sedangkan disebelah kirinya terdapat juga tiga buah cermin yang salah satunya sangat bercahaya dengan jluran lidah-lidah api, cermin dengan ornamen sambaran petir, dan sebuah cermin yang dikelilingi oleh angka-angka acak. Keenam cermin selain cermin dengan ornamen kristal menampilkan kehidupan di dalamnya. Sepertinya karena tugas yang sedang mereka jalankan belum membuahkan hasil sehingga cermin kristal tersebut belum berfungsi. Masih seperti cermin biasa pada umumnya.

"Kau benar, sepertinya sebentar lagi tugas kita akan berakhir" salah seorang yang lain menimpali

Mereka berdua namja. Mereka bukan saudara. Hmm...mungkin hubungan antara majikan dan pelayan lebih cocok untuk mereka.

"Tapi apa tuanku rela kehilangan wajah muda itu?"

"Aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini, aku juga ingin merasakan tua dan mati dengan tenang"

"Tapi saat masih muda begini saja anda sudah sangat jelek, apalagi saat tua nanti"

"Yak. Kau pikir kau tampan eoh"

"Setidaknya aku lebih tampan dari anda"

"Sini ku hancurkan wajah sok tampanmu itu!"

"Daripada merusak wajah tampan saya, lebih baik anda memperbaiki wajah buruk rupa itu"

"Yak..kau ingin mati eoh?!"

"Sangat ingin, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa"

"Kau gila"

"Anda lebih gila tentu saja"

"Baiklah. Berhentilah bicara sok sopan monyet sialan!"

"Yak siapa yang kau panggil monyet hah?. Dasar tua bangka kelebihan kolesterol?!

"Yak...beraninya kau!"

Haahh...mari kita tinggalkan perdebatan tidak penting dari kedua makluk tadi. Itu sudah rutinitas mereka, saling ganggu. Mereka hanya hidup berdua bukan? jadi siapa lagi yang dapat mereka ganggu. Ckckck

Huh! Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya cermin kristal tersebut mulai bereaksi

"Lihat tuanku, cerminnya!" ucap salah satunya terkejut

"Diamlah. Aku juga melihatnya. Tapi ini masih terlalu samar"

"Sepertinya gerbang waktu sudah mulai terbuka"

"Kau benar. Kekacauan sebentar lagi akan terjadi"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini terlampau biasa bagi seorang Tan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang spesial karena baginya semua selalu terlihat sama. Semuanya terlalu sama. Keadaaan yang sama, lingkungan yang sama, suasana yang sama serta orang-orang yang sama.

Tidak sadarkah kau tuan bahwa orang-orang juga selalu menatapmu dengan pandangan yang sama pula? Mungkin jika kau sedikit membuka hati untuk dunia maka kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Seperti biasanya pula, Kyuhyun akan selalu terlihat tampan dan semakin tampan setiap harinya. Terlebih hari ini rambutnya ia tata naik dengan memperlihatkan dahi indahnya. Tinggi semampai, kulit putih menjurus pucat, rambut sewarna milk cokelat serta sepasang caramel yang mampu meluluhkan siapa saja yang memandangnya. Sekali terjerat dalam ketampanannya maka jangan pernah bermimpi untuk keluar. Terlalu mustahil.

Tapi siapa orang bodoh yang akan dengan suka rela melewatkan ketampanan seorang pangeran bernama Tan Kyuhyun tersebut? Jika ada, ku rasa kewarasan sungguh telah meninggalkan raga dan jiwanya.

Kyuhyun saat ini mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu tua dengan sweater turtle neck berwarna marun sebagai dalamannya. Cukup aneh digunakan ketika matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya diluar sana. Tapi jangan remehkan jika kyuhyun yang memakainya. Alih-alih tertawa konyol, kau malah akan semakin terpesona. Kyuhyun dan segala pesonanya.

Entah alasannya apa, kyuhyun hanya merasa sedikit dingin. Dan sweater cukup mejanjikan kehangatan. Oh apa sedang ada yang salah dalam diri sang master thunder kita?

Dengan sedikit tidak senang hati aku akan mengatakan iya.

Kyuhyun tidak sedang sakit. Namun ada sesutu yang mengganggu hatinya. Memang kau tak akan menemukan ekspresi berarti dari wajahnya. Tapi percayalah di dalam sana sedang bergejolak dengan sangat hebatnya.

Sejak tadi ia memandangi lukisan besar yang melekat di dinding dark blue kamarnya. lukisan itu berisikan sosok kecil dirinya sekitar usia 3 tahunan yang berada dalam gendongan sang ibu beserta sang ayah disampingnya. Di lukisan tersbut, ayah dan ibunya sedang tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin efek kyuhyun yang saat itu memang nampak sangat menggemaskan.

Melihat lukisan tersebut membuat pikirannya kembali melayang pada masa lalu

 _Flashback On_

 _Malam itu Tarteis kingdom penuh dengan suka cita karena putra mahkota yang nantinya akan memimpin kerajaan akhinya lahir dengan selamat. Tidak kurang satu apapun._

 _Awalnya semua berjalan baik hingga kekacauan terjadi ketika seorang pria tambun dengan pakaian aneh menerobos masuk kamar persalinan sang permaisuri. Wajah pria itu tetutup oleh topi kerucut yang ia gunakan. Jangan lupakan tongkat kayu yang ada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya/_

 _Hangeng dengan sigap langsung berdiri dihadapan pria itu lengkap dengan huusan pedangnya. Bersiap melindungi sang permaisuri dan putra mahkota jika orang ersebut berniat jahat._

" _Siapa kau dan apa maumu?!" ia geram. Kebahagiaannya diganggu oleh pria aneh didepannya ini_

 _Pria tambun itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya seakan memebri penghormatan kepada sang raja._

" _Maafkan kelancangan saya yang mulia. Saya tidak memiliki maksud jahat apapun, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah kabar"_

" _katakan dengan jelas"_

" _Kehidupan putra mahkota telah digariskan oleh takdir. Hidupnya tidak akan mudah. Ketika usianya memasuki tahun ke tujuh kesadarannya akan hilang karena sebuah hal menyakitkan. Namun ia akan kembali bangun ketika penyembuh dan alasannya hidup bangkit"_

" _Jangan membual!" desis Hangeng dingin_

" _Kebenaran selalu bersama saya yang mulia"_

" _Saatnya pulang tuanku" Seorang pria datang bersama dengan kepulan asap yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disamping pria tambun tadi_

" _Baiklah kami undur diri yang mulia"_

" _Tunggu— dalam sekejap mata dua pria aneh tersebut menghilang._

" _Yeobo apa maksud orang tadi?" Heechul menatap sendu putra dalam gendongannya_

" _Entahlah...lupakan saja bualan orang tadi. Lebih baik pikirkan nama untuk pangeran kita ini" tidak tega juga mlihat tatapan sedih istrinya._

 _Berhasil. Cercah sinar bahagia kembali terpancar dalam obsidian bening Heechul_

" _Dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan kuat. Kyuhyun kurasa nama yang cocok"_

" _Sangat bagus. Tan Kyuhyun"_

" _Selamat datang di dunia putraku. Tan Kyuhyun" ucap sang ibu baru seraya mengecup sayang pipi gembil putranya._

 _Tujuh tahun kemudian..._

 _Kyuhyun tumbuh dengan baik. Parasnya yang rupawan dilngkapi dengan pemikiran jenius. Namun sifatnya tidak demikian baik, ia cenderung tertutup dan antisosial. ia tidak suka keramaian, tapi bersikap begitu manis hanya untuk ayah dan ibunya. Ia tidak pernah keluar istana atau bahkan bermain di lapangan karena keadaan stamina fisiknya sangat buruk. Ia sangat mudah kelelahan dan jatuh sakit._

 _Hingga satu bulan sebelum perayaan kelahirannya yang ke tujuh, kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk sehingga ia hanya dapat terbaring di tempat tidur. Segala tabib dan dokter telah didatangkan ayahnya. Berbagai macam pengobatan juga telah dicoba namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Kondisinya semakin dan semakin memburuk tiap harinya_

 _Heechul saat ini sedang duduk di tepi kasur sang putra dengan didampingi suaminya. Sang putra sedang tertidur dengan raut yang jauh dari kata tenang_

" _Yeobo" Heechul tak tahan lagi. Luruh juga airmatanya_

" _Ssstt...tenanglah" Hangeng menenangkan sambil memeluk sang istri tercinta_

" _Hari ini ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke tujuh. Harusnya kita merayakan dengan bahagia, tapi lihatlah kita sekarang"_

" _Jangan menangis yeobo. Kyuhyun pasti akan sedih juga melihatmu dalam keadaan begini"_

" _Apa...apa perkataan orang aneh tujuh tahun yang lalu benar akan terjadi. Aku taku yeobo. Kyuhyunku yang malang"_

" _Entahlah..." Hangeng putus asa. Segala usaha telah ia lakukan demi kesembuhan sang putra namun semua gagal. Ia ingin tidak setuju dengan perkataan istrinya barusan, tapi kenyataan memaksanya untuk percaya._

" _Eomma~~Appa~~"_

" _Eoh Kyuhyunie kau sadar nak" Heechul refleks melepas pelukan suaminya dan langsung menggenggam telapak tangan sang putra_

" _Sakit"_

" _Dimana yang sakit sayang"_

" _Se—Arrggh" Kyuhyun mengerang dengan tubuh berjengit sakit_

" _Kyu..kyu" Heechul hanya dapat menangis sambil memeluk sang putra_

" _Eomma-akhh_

" _Penjaga cepat panggil tabib Han! Teriak Hangeng kalut_

" _Bertahanlah sayang"_

 _Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dengan napas dan denyut nadi yang melambat. Kesadarannya hilang_

 _Tabib Han datang dan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun_

" _Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" Heechul sungguh tidak dapat menahan aliran air matanya melihat keadaan sang putra_

" _Maafkan saya yang mulia. Pangeran Kyuhyun masih hidup dan bernapas tapi kesadarannyaa untuk terjaga, hanya keajaiban yang dapat membawanya kembali. Saya sudah memberikan obat untuk meningkatkan ketahanan tubuhnya, tapi ini seperti tubuh pangeran sendiri yang menolak untuk sembuh"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Obat yang saya berikan selalu ditolak oleh tubuh pangeran. Maafkan saya yang mulia, saya sudah mengerahkan sagala pengetahuan pengobatan yang saya tahu. Tapi saya juga tidak dapat memberikan kabar baik. Maafkan saya, saya siap atas segala hukuman anda" sang tabib jujur, iapun bingung dengan keadaan sang pangeran. Obat-obat yang ia berikan tidak memberikan efek baik bahkan berbalik menjadi racun bagi tubuh sang pangeran. Ia merasa gagal tentu saja. Hukuman apapun yang nanti diterimanya akibat ketidakbecusannya akan ia terima dengan lapang dada_

" _Sembuhkanlah anakku. Tolong" Sang permaisuri sangat terpuruk saat ini_

" _Maafkan saya yang mulia, saya sudah kehabisan cara" ucap sang tabib sambil berlutut. Ia tahu akan seperti apa nasid selanjutnya dirinya._

" _Aku tidak akan menghukummu, tapi aku memrintahkanmu untuk tetap merawat putraku dalam ketidaksadarannya ini"_

" _Dengan segala horma. Saya akan mengabdikan seluruh hidup hanya untuk menjaga yang mulia pangeran"_

" _Kyuhyunie eomma tidur yang nyenyak ne, nanti kalau sudah hilang sakitnya bangunlah. Eomma selalu disini menungumu kembali" dengan linangan air mata ia kecup dahi sang putra_

" _Sabarlah yeobo...suatu hari Kyuhyunie kita pasti akan kembali" Hangeng juga ingin emnangis tapi ia harus dapat menguatkan sang istri. Siapa lagi yang dapat diharapkan sang istri sebagai penguat jika bukan dirinya._

 _Hari demi hari berlalu. Kyuhyun tetap tenang dalam tidurnya. Kondisinya tidak semakin membaik tapi tidak juga semakin memburuk. Tetap sama._

 _...In Other Side..._

 _Kyuhyun terbangun ditengah sebuah padang rumput berwarna ungu. Oke sebut saja hamparan lavender._

" _Dimana aku?" Seingatnya ia terbaring di kamarnya. tapi mengapa ia bisa ada disini sekarang?_

 _Kyuhyun memilih bangun kemudian berjalan di hamparan lavender tersebut. Berharap enemukan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Atau setidaknya ia harus tau dimana ia berada sekarang_

 _Kakinya terus menapak. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Iapun tak tau. Terlalu putus asa namun anehnya fisiknya tidak merasan lelah sama sekali._

" _Eomma~~ Appa~~" ia terus berjalan sambil memanggil dua orang terkasihnya_

 _Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah bukit di tengah hamparan lavender tersebut. Bukit yang indah. Bgaimana tidak indah jika bukit tersebut diselimuti oleh benda-benda berkilau dengan beragam warna. Sepertinya kristal. Indah tapi berbahaya disaat yang bersamaan, lihat saja ujung-ujung runcing dari sebagian kristal disana._

 _Kyuhyun tidak tau mengapa hatinya seperti tertarik untuk menggapai puncak bukit tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang segera saja ia daki bukit indah tapi mengerikan tersebut. Ia terus berjalan naik. Ia yakin ada sesuatu diatas sana_

 _Ia semakin cepat menaiki bukit sehinnga tanpa sadar semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia tergelincir dari jalan yang seharusnya._

" _Arrrgghh" sebuah kristal tajam berhasil menembus tubuhnya tepat di jantung. Kyuhyun batuk darah. Oh apakah ini akhir hidupnya? Mati mengenaskan di usia yang masih sangat belia. Ia bahkan belum sempat membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Tuhan...biarkanlah Kyuhyun menangisi nasibnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

 _Kesadarannya menipis. Darah semakin banyak terbuang. Kulitnya semakin memucat dengan bibir yang semakin membiru. Saat akan menutup matanya sebuah suara menginterupsi_

" _Hey...kau sudah mati?"_

' _Siapa' batin Kyuhyun_

 _Ia buka kembali matanya yang hampir tertutup selamanya tersebut dan menemukan seorang anak seusianya yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Tatapan dalam obsidiam hitam itu sangat tajam, seakan melarannya untuk beralih menatap pada yang lain_

" _Kka-kau si—siapah?" Tertatih. Ia bertanya disela napas beratnya yang putus-putus_

 _Anak itu tidak bergeming. Ia terus menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Hingga akhirnya mata yang sudah redup itu terpaksa melotot karena aksi anak di depannya_

 _Jleb.._

 _Anak itu mengambil sebuah pecahan kristal dan menancapkan ke jantungnya. Ia berlumur darah tapi masih dapat berdiri tegak_

" _Yyakk..apa uhuk ya-yang kau uhuk la-lakukan?!" terkejut. Sungguh. Tapi suaranya terlalu pelan. Ia kehabisan tenaga_

 _Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sebuah benda bercahaya dari dalam diri si anak dengan obsidian hitam. Benda yang awlanya satu itu kemudian terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Satu bagian masuk dalam tubuh Kyuhyun sedangkan bagian lain kembali pada diri si anak lain tadi_

" _Kau menarik. Dengan ini aku membagi kehidupanku denganmu. Hiduplah dan kembali bawa aku dalam kesucian. Datanglah padaku. Hanya untukku" anak itu berkata sambil tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut_

 _Senyum lembut yang menjadi hal terakhir yang disaksikan Kyuhyun sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna_

 _Flashback Off..._

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun kembali bangun tepat ketika peringatan ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Tentu saja ia disambut tangisan haru orang tuanya. Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun tak lagi sakit-sakitan, ia malah semakin kuat.

Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu tentu ada hal yang harus dikorabnkan bukan? jika tubuhnya yang awalnya lemah menjadi lebih kuat, maka sikapnya pada orangtuanya yang awalnya hangat menjadi sangat dingin. Ia kembali bangun sebagai seorang pangeran Tan Kyuhyun yang dingin dan apatis.

Awalnya Heechul sangat tertekan dengan perubahan drastis sikap putranya, tapi kemudian ia mencoba mengerti dan lebih memilih untuk bersyukur karena kembalinya sang putra tercinta. Tidak apa-apa sikapnya demikian, selama ia hidup dengan baik. Heechul sudah bahagia. Dan Hangeng hanya dapat mendukung semua keputusan sang istri

 _Tok...tok...tok_

"Yang mulia, ini saya Kim Kibum" suara seorang namja terdengar setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera beralih dari lukisan tadi menuju pintu. Menemuai seorang namja bernama Kibum.

Kibum merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaannya, atau bisa dibilang kaki tangan Kyuhyun. Kibum berperawakan tampan dengan tinggi yang tidak kalah dari Kyuhyun

 _Krieeettt..._

"Ada apa?"

"Anda harus ke aula rapat sekarang, yang mulia raja mengadakan rapat dadakan" Kibum berucap sambil membungkuk hormat

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat yang dimaksudkan. Dengan Kibum yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

'apa sudah saatnya' Kyuhyun membatin

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yesung sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Gedung rapat. Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut membungkuk hormat pada Yesung kecuali ayahnya yang duduk tenang di singgasananya. Tak ingin berbasa basi, Yesung kemudian memposisikan diri di samping kanan sang ayah.

Setelahnya muncullah Sungmin yang langsung menempatkan pantatnya di kursi di sebelah kiri sang ayah. Jangan heran dengan kedatangan Sungmin. Walaupun terkesan manja, ia ikut andil dalam peperangan.

Oh akhirnya terjawab. Pertemuan ini sengaja dilakukan untuk membahas peperangan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Gencatan senjata sudah tidak berguna lagi ketika salah satu pihak mengingkari perjanjian yang telah disepakati.

"Yang mulia" Seorang menteri datang tergesa-gesa pada sang raja

"Ada apa"

"Kerajaan Tarteis mencoba bertelekomunikasi dengan kita"

"Baiklah. Hubungkan" Titah sang raja

Selanjutnya, tiga orang dengan posisi sebagai maker dari setiap elemen berkumpul di tengah ruang rapat. Mereka duduk membentuk sebuah segitiga. Di sisi pertama ada Siwon sabagai water maker, sisi kedua ada Yunho sebagai vegetal maker dan sisi ketiga diisi oleh Jaejong sebagai wind maker. Mata mereka terpejam fokus untuk menerima komunikasi dari pihak seberang hingga muncullah sebuah tabir yang menghadap langsung kearah raja.

Awalnya samar-samar hingga akhirnya muncullah raja dan orang-orang dari Tarteis Kingdom di tabir tersebut.

"Apa maumu" Tanya Kangin langsung

"Perang" Hangeng menjawab sambil menyeringai. Oh ia mulai jengah dengan ketenangan

Kangin? Hanya menatap datar. Ia sudah tau cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi

"Pantas saja kau lebih dahulu bergerak dan mengganggu wilayah kekuasaanku"

"Oh kau sangat tau aku bukan raja Kangin yang terhormat"

" _As your wish Tarteis_!"

Ok. Genderang perang akhirnya bertabuh!

Setelahnya tabir itu mulai menghilang hingga—

Sepasang karamel dan obsidian itu saling bertemu tatap. Si pemilik karamel sedikit tertegun sementara si pemilik obsidian lebih memilih memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.

'Kau...mungkinkah?' batinnya

TBC

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~KyuSung~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini sungguh indah karena diatas sana tergantung sebuah bola cahaya besar dengan jutaan kerlap kerlip. Tentu saja si bulan dan si bintang. Jangan lupakan embel-embel purnama untuk si bulan.

Langit yang harusnya gelap dan menyeramkan itu tampak sedikit lebih terang. Lebih romantis. Waktu yang sangat tepat bagi sepasang hati untuk saling memadu kasih. Saling bergenggaman tangan, berbalas tatapan dan senyuman, berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan, berbagi kecupan dan lumatan bahkan kegiatan lain yang ku pastikan akan membuatmu gerah.

Suasana yang indah ini tentu harus didukung tempat yang indah juga bukan? Ku rasa danau dengan batu-batu besar sebagai tepinya adalah tempat yang tepat. Bulan dan bintang yang terpantul pada permukaan air danau sangat lebih dari cukup untuk menciptakan keindahan yang berlipat ganda. Oke ku harap kau setuju.

Tapi jika tidak, aku tidak memaksa. Setidaknya masih ada dua manusia yang setuju denganku.

Oh ayolah. Jangan berpikir bahwa danau yang ku sebutkan tadi kosong. Yah walaupun ada air batu ikan dan lain sebagainya, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Danau itu dihuni? Eh tidak tidak. Ditinggali? Hmm. Dihiasi? _Heol_ mereka manusia bukan barang. Ah aku tau! Dikunjungi.

Danau itu dikunjungi oleh sepasang kekasih. Bulan purnama. Ditepi danau. Dengan orang terkasih. Bahagianya.

Mari kita lihat batu dengan ukuran paling besar yang diatasnya ada dua orang manusia disana. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan tanpa celah. Menyiratkan bahwa mereka ingin selalu bersama tidak terpisah atau terhalang apapun.

Rambut sehalus sutra itu sedikit berantakan terbawa angin. Si cokelat tampan dan si pirang manis. Eh! Atau si pirang tampan? Oke. Karena tubuh si pirang lebih kecil dan mungil dari si cokelat tampan maka kita sebut saja ia manis. Tapi kalau kau suka menyebutnya imut menggemaskan cantik atau apalah itu aku tidak melarang.

Arrgghhh! Bagaimana bisa satu wajah punya sejuta pesona begitu?! Aku iri.

Si pirang manis tampak nyaman menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang si cokelat tampan. Tak lupa tangan kanan si tampan yang merangkul si manis erat. Menegaskan bahwa yang ia rangkul adalah miliknya hanya miliknya. Oh oh jangan lupakan tautan tangan diantara mereka.

"Kyu~~" panggil si manis

"Wae?" tanggap si tampan a.k.a Kyuhyun. Iya! Si Kyuhyun yang itu. Pangeran mahkota Tarteis Kingdom! Tan Kyuhyun.

Dan siapa itu namja manis yang bersamanya!?

"Aku lelah"

"Tapi kita baru sebentar bertemu Sungie chagiya"

Yaps...ternyata si pirang manis itu adalah Yesung a.k.a Kim Yesung a.k.a pangeran Alaktris Kingdom.

"Bukan itu"

"Lalu?"

"Kapan kau akan datang?"

"Hah? Bukannya aku sudah disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Ishh bukan itu!" Yesung sebal. Kyuhyun tidak peka! Dasar bodoh

"Lalu?"

"Issh kau menyebalkan" Yesung langsung bangkit dari posisi nyamannya

"Wae? Kau yang tidak jelas sayangku" Ucap Kyuhyun gemas sambil mengusak rambut Yesung sayang.

"Yak kau mengataiku" Yesung segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan bersedekap didepan dada. Bibir kissablenya tak lupa ia poutkan

"Hahahaha" Dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu tertawa

"Teruslah tertawa!" Yesung makin kesal. Wajah manisnya tertekuk dengan bibir yang semakin maju

"Baiklah. Aku mau pulang saja!" Yesung hendak berdiri tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik dan membalikkan tubuh Yesung dan menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah..baiklah aku berhenti" Kyuhyun masih sangat ingin tertawa. Wajah yesung ketika kesal sungguh sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi lebih baik menghentikannya daripada nanti kekasihnya itu mengamuk dan mendiamkannya.

"Ne tatap aku" Yesung akhirnya menatapnya. Tapi bibir mengerucut itu? Sial ia ingin meraupnya

"Hentikan dulu bibirmu itu sayang. Aku tidak bisa fokus jika kau menggodaku seperti itu. Mau ku makan disini hem" Bukan Yesung yang menggodamu, kau saja yang mesum.

Yesung memerah, ia ingin membantah tapi segera ia urungkan ketika caramel Kyuhyun menatap obsidiannya intens.

"Ada apa hem?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut

"Kapan kau akan benar-benar datang Kyu?" Obsidian yang tadinya cerah mulai meredup. Dan Kyuhyun benci itu

"Ini" Belum Kyuhyun menjawab tapi Yesung sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara dan menyentuh dada kirinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun paham juga arah pembicaraan Yesung sedari tadi.

Yesung memang menyentuh dadanya tapi bukan itu tujuannya. Tapi sebuah tanda yang melekat di dada tersebut. Sebuah tanda yang juga ada di dada kiri Yesung. Sama persis hanya berbeda warna.

Tanda tersebut berbentuk sebuah kristal yang dikelilingi oleh setengah lingkaran. Tanda pada Yesung berwarna perak sedangkan tanda pada Kyuhyun sewarna emas. Tanda tersebut akan berubah menjadi hitam ketika mereka tidak sedang bersama.

Dulu. Sebenarnya hanya Yesung yang memiliki tanda tersebut. Warna dan bentuknya pun berbeda. Sebuah kristal yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran penuh. Bening tapi mengkilap sekilau kristal.

Tidak ada yang tau tentang tanda tersebut kecuali Yesung. Bahkan orangtua dan adiknya tidak mengetahui. Mereka hanya tau bahwa memang di dada kiri Yesung ada sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk abstrak berwarna kehitaman. Dan tanda itu akhirnya menampakkan wujud aslinya ketika usianya tujuh tahun. Ia hanya menyembunyikannya dan terus mencari tau makna dari tanda tersebut. Sejak saat itu ia senang berada di perpustakaan. Mencari informasi. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah buku tua bersampul hitam yang menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Mengejutkan. Sangat mengejutkan. Ternyata ia adalah seorang _Crystalist_. Seorang dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang dianggap orang-orang hanya cerita belaka. Ia tidak haus kekuatan dan kekuasaan hingga lebih memilih tetap hidup normal. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menggunakan kemampuannya. Bukan karena takut atau tidak mampu mengendalikan. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain tau bahwa kekuatannya sedikit berbeda. Yesung lebih memilih mengandalkan fisiknya daripada harus terlena dengan kemampuan istimewa itu.

Oke. Kembali pada tanda.

Tapi tanda itu berubah ketika ia berusia sebelas tahun. Saat itu tanpa sengaja ia masuk ke dalam sebuah dunia yg dipenuhi padang lavender. Di tengah padang lavender itu terdapat sebuah bukit indah dengan banyak kristal. Saat di dunia itu, tanda di dada kirinya semakin berkilau. Ketika menyusuru bukit, kristal-kristal disana seakan memberinya kekuatan. Ia merasa sangat ringan. Seolah tanpa baban. Sebuah kenyaman bagi jiwa raganya. Tapi perhatianya teralihkan ketika ia merasakan suatu aura yang membuatnya sangat khawatir. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi tidak tenang. Yesung tidak tau mengapa, hanya saja kakinya membawanya melangkah menuruni bukit hingga ia menemukan seorang manusia lagi selain dirinya disana.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan surai cokelat yang tubuhnya tertancap secara mengenaskan pada sebuah kristal yang tajam. Tanpa babibu Yesung segera menghampiri anak tadi

Yesung tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan, alam bawah sadarnya menuntunnya untuk menusuk jantungnya. Tapi ia yakin satu hal. Ia ingin menyelamatkan anak tadi. Entahlah...anak itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Anak itu terasa seperti orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Tapi ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Entah mendapat keyakinan dari mana, ia percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti anak ini akan datang untuknya. Menjaga dan melindunginya.

Ia membagi kehidupannya. Sumber kekuatannya. Ia membaginya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya namun terasa sangat dikenalnya. Sangat dekat.

 _ **Flashback on...**_

 _Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama pertama tahun ini. Sangat terang benderang. Awan saja tidak berani menutup sang rembulan. Membiarkannya puas memantulkan sinar sang surya yang tengah sibuk menyinari belahan bumi lainnya._

" _Eungh" Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman. Akhirnya memilih bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya._

' _Eh dimana aku?'Batinnya bingung. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang beristirahat di kamar. Lalu mengapa sekarang ia malah tertidur diatas sebuah batu besar di tepi danau!?_

 _Yesung melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Sepertinya hanya ia manusia disini._

 _ **Srek...srek**_

 _Reflek Yesung menoleh kearah semak yang bergoyang tadi. Angin sedang tidak berhembus, tidak mungkin semak itu bergerak karena terkena angin. Mungkin juga itu hanya binatang._

 _Walaupun itu binatang buas, Yesung tidak takut. Ia sangat kuat jika kau lupa._

" _Siapa disana?" Seseorang bersuara_

 _Ternyata bukan binatang. Eh atau jangan-jangan itu binatang yang bisa bicara. Yesung ngeri juga dengan hasil pemikirannya tadi._

 _Yesung terus mengamati semak tersebut hingga sesuatu atau seseorang yang berbicara tadi menampakkan tubuhnya._

 _Seorang anak laki-laki. Sepertinya seumuran dengan Yesung. Tinggi, berkulit putih pucat dengan surai sewarna cokelat._

 _Anak laki-laki tersebut mendongak menatap Yesung_

" _KAU!?"Kaget mereka bersamaan_

 _Secepat kilat kini namja tadi sudah berdiri dihadapan Yesung._

 _Yesung? Ia tengah sibuk memandang namja didepannya. Bukankah dia?_

" _Kau yang waktu itu bertemu denganku di bukit kristal itu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun_

 _Yesung yang awalnya menampakkan wajah terkejut mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar._

" _Sepertinya begitu" Yesung mwnjawab santai_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku waktu itu?"_

" _Entahlah"_

 _Heol. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kyuhyun sudah bersusah payah untuk menjadi ramah karena orang ini pernah menolongnya. Tapi liat reaksi orang ini!? Baiklah. Datar dibalas datar_

" _lalu?"_

" _Aku membagi hidupku untukmu?"_

" _Bagaimana bisa!?" Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. Apa maksudnya_

" _Kau hampir mati. Aku mwnyelamatkanmu"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Hanya ingin"_

" _Hanya itu"_

" _Berterima kasihlah"_

" _Aku bahkan tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya"_

 _Kali ini Yesung yang terkejut, ternyata orang yang ia anggap menarik ini tidak tau diri!_

" _Kembalikan"_

" _Caranya"_

 _Tanpa berkata apapun Yesung dengan cepat menarik pedang yang sejak tadi tergantung di pinggangnya_

 _ **Wushhh...**_

" _Wow ini kah caranya?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Orang ini menantangnya eoh!_

 _ **Triiingg...**_

 _Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan kedua dari Yesung._

 _Kyuhyun tidak akan mau mati sia-sia. Terutama oleh namja semanis namja itu. Iya akui namja itu sangat manis dan mungil. Pasti pas dalam dekapannya. Tapi ternyata si manis ini suka kekerasan._

 _Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang terlalu memikirkan tentang pasangan atau sebuah hubungan. Tapi melihat namja itu mengubah segala pemikirannya. Terbesit rasa untuk memiliki namja manis itu. Heol. Bahkan nama namja manis itu saja ia belum tau._

 _ **Triiing...**_

 _Dua pedang itu kembali beradu._

" _Lumayan" Itu Yesung_

" _Tidak buruk" Itu Kyuhyun_

 _ **Triing...cling...cling**_

' _Ternyata untuk ukuran namja manis ia sangat kuat' Batin Kyuhyun_

' _Haruskah aku menyesal menyelamatkannya? Orang ini lemah sekali. Ck' kali ini Yesung yang membatin_

 _ **Tringg...srett...crakkk**_

 _Saat beradu pedang itu Yesung dengan cepat menarik sebuah belati kecil dan mengayunkannya tepat ke dada kiri Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun segera menghindar sehingga belati tersebut hanya mengoyak bajunya. Menampakkan dada kirinya yang dihiasi oleh sebuah tanda_

" _Bukankah curang menggunakan dua senjata"_

" _Gunakan saja kekuatanmu. Maka impas"_

" _Ooh kau menantangku rupanya" Kyuhyun semakin memperlebar seringainya_

" _Aku tidak menantangmu. Aku ingin membunuhmu" Bibir kissable itu tak seharusnya mengatakan kata-kata mengerikan seperti itu._

" _Baiklah kita liat siapa yang akan mati"_

 _Kyuhyun segera berlari secepat kilat ke hadapan Yesung, menghunuskan pedangnya. Yesung berhasil menangkis dengan pedangya. Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia arahkan kaki kanannya untuk menjatuhkan kaki Yesung. Gagal._

 _Yesung dengan gesit mengibaskan belatinya dan tepat mengggores pipi kanan Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun mundur. Ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap darah yg mengalir dari pipinya. Lalu tanpa rasa jijik ia jilat darah di ibu jarinya tersebut._

 _Yesung seperti de javu. Ia rasa ia tau sensasi yang saat ini tengah dirasakan Kyuhyun. Ia juga ingin merasakannya. Tapi ia tidak suka darahnya sendiri, ia lebih menyukai darah orang lain. Sepertinya darah Kyuhyun cukup menjanjikan untuk memenuhi hasratnya._

 _Yesung meneguk ludahnya susah payah._

 _Kyuhyun melihatnya. 'Kenapa namja itu' Batin Kyuhyun. Yesung saat ini menampakkan wajah yang errr...haus?. Ingin? Entahlah Kyuhyun tidak dapat menebaknya. Namun satu hal yang Kyuhyun tau, mata Yesung. Mata itu menampilkan delusi aneh. Sepertinya ia sungguh berniat untuk membunuh Kyuhyun. Lihat saja obsidian penuh minat itu!_

 _Kyuhyun gusar. Ia tidak ingin mati sia-sia tapi ia juga tidak ingin membunuh namja dihadapannya ini._

" _Kau tau" Yesung tiba-tiba bersuara_

" _Tidak" Jawab Kyuhyun datar_

" _Hahahaha" Yesung tertawa. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah itu bukan suara tawa yang ingin ia dengar lagi. Wajah Yesung memang semakin manis ketika tertawa tapi auranya sungguh keterbalikannya. Jika Kyuhyun seorang pengecut, pasti sekarang ia sudah mengkeret ketakutan. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan gayanya._

" _Ada sesuatu yang lucu?"_

" _Hahaha...kau" Yesung tetap pada tawanya. Kyuhyun hanya mwmandang datar_

" _Terserah saja" Kyuhyun akan menyerang kembali ketika suara Yesung menginterupsi_

" _Yesung"_

" _Apa maksudmu?" Bingung Kyuhyun._

" _Namaku" Yesung menjawab sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Sesaat Kyuhyun terlena. Tapi.._

" _Ingatlah. Kim Yesung. Pangeran Alaktris Kingdom yang sesaat lagi akan menjadi malaikat mautmu" Ucapnya santai_

 _Sementara Kyuhyun nampak cukup terkejut. Ternyata..._

" _Kau yang harus ingat. Tan Kyuhyun. Putra mahkota Tarteis Kingdom yang akan menjadi penyelamat hidupmu" Sungguh saat yang tidak tepat sekali untuk menggombal kyu!_

" _Wow...jadi ini pertarungan dua kerajaan" Yesung dengan wajah sok terkejutnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali tertawa_

 _Saat Yesung menikmati tertawanya, Kyuhyun kembali menyerang_

 _ **Syuuutt...Trangg**_

" _Aw menyerang saat lawanmu tidak siap. Menyedihkan" Dan dengan hebatnya Yesung berhasil menangkis pedang Kyuhyun_

" _Untuk menang, segala cara diperbolehkan bukan?"Kyuhyun menyeringai. Lagi._

 _ **Cliinggg...**_

 _Mereka secara bersamaan mundur_

" _Manis tapi berbisa. Berbahayanya dirimu"_

" _Ku harap kau suka" Yesung kembali tersenyum. Oh bukan! Maksudku menyeringai._

" _Tentu"_

 _Bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun kembali menyerang_

 _ **Triinggg...slingg...tap**_

 _Pedang Yesung terjatuh, Kyuhyun berhasil memukul jauh pedang Yesung. Kini pedangya tengah sibuk mwnargetkan leher putih mulus Yesung. Tak tinggal diam, Yesung segera mengarahkan belatinya ke dada Kyuhyun._

 _Saat kedua senjata tersebut hampir sampai ke tubuh mereka, tiba-tiba tanda pada dada kiri mereka berkilau terang. Mementalkan mereka kearah berlawanan._

 _Yesung kini dibaluti warna keperakan sedangkan Kyuhyun berbalur warna keemasan._

" _Kalian tidak akan bisa saling bunuh. Seberapa inginpun kalian melakukannya" Sebuah suara muncul ditengah mereka berdua_

" _Siapa kau!?" Yesung yang paling pertama bereaksi_

" _Dan apa ini?" Kyuhyun menimpali_

" _Kalian telah ditakdirkan. Akurlah"_

 _Mereka tidak menjawab, tapi sibuk mengarahkan mata mencari si sumber suara_

" _Aku tak berwujud" Seakan mengerti suara itu menjawab_

" _Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun sangat penasaran sepertinya._

" _Aku adalah kalian. Tapi kalian bukanlah aku"_

" _Bicaralah dengan jelas" Yang ini Yesung_

" _Kalian dapat menciptakan aku, tapi aku tidak dapat menciptakan kalian. Kalian adalah takdir dunia"_

 _Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti_

" _Aku tau aku punya sesuatu yang sangat istimewa" Yesung sepertinya mulai mengerti_

" _Itu awalnya. Saat itu kau memang memiliki semuanya. Tapi sekarang itu telah terbagi. Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Dua manusia yang harus bersatu agar menjadi satu"_

" _Tidak!" Mereka menjawab kompak_

" _Seingin apapun kalian menolak, tidak akan bisa. Garis takdir telah tergores. Saling mencintailah"_

 _Kyuhyun terima terima saja jika harus bersama Yesung tapi Yesung?_

" _Kalian akan tetap bersama pada akhirnya. Sejauh dan seberat apapun kalian terpisah. Biar ku jelaskan sesuatu. Aku tau kalian menolak karena adanya jurang pemisah bernama peperangan dua kerajaan. Tapi kalian akan mampu menyatukan yang telah lama terpisah. Mendamaikan yang telah lama kacau"_

" _Tapi kenapa harus berdua!" Yesung tak terima._

" _Awalnya kau hanya sendiri Yesung. Tapi takdir begitu baik membiarkan kau membaginya bersama orang yang kau kasihi"_

" _Apa maksudmu"_

" _Kau menyelamatkan Kyuhyun bukan tanpa sebab, kau melakukannya karena tulus dari hatimu. Hatimu menginginkan Kyuhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya"_

" _Jangan konyol"_

" _Percayalah suatu saat semua akan terjadi"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya jadi pendengar, ia mulai sedikit mngerti. Jadi sekarang ia harus bersama Yesung begitu?_

" _Dalam setiap lingkaran kehidupan, hanya akan tercipta seorang crystalist. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kalian tercipta dari dua yang tidak sempurna untuk bersama menjadi satu kesempurnaan"_

 _Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkkan. Haruskah ia percaya? Rasanya seperti bualan saja_

" _Akan ku beri tahu satu hal. Saat ini yang dihadapan kalian bukanlah raga yang sesungguhnya. Kalian disini adalah perwujudan jiwa masing-masing. Jiwa kalian akan bertemu setiap bulan purnama di tempat ini. Di danau ini. Saat disini, kalian akan meengingat segalanya. Tapi saat kembali pada tubuh yang nyata, kalian akan melupakan segala kejadian di danau ini"_

" _Mengapa begitu" Kyuhyun yang bertanya_

" _Kalian akan kembali mengingat segalanya ketika kalian telah saling jatuh hati. Saat perasaan nyata itu muncul dan terungkapkan pada sisi diri kalian yang lain, segala tabir yang tertutup selama ini akan terbuka. Jadi berjuanglah untuk saling mencari dan menemukan"_

" _Tidak mungkin" Yesung bersuara_

" _Aku harus pergi. Ingatlah jiwa kalian akan kembali terpisah ketika purnama juga usai"_

 _Setelahnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya saling tatap dalam diam hingga akhirnya mereka terbangun di pagi hari dengan ingatan, kehidupan dan perasaan yang berbeda._

 _ **Flashback off...**_

Setelah kejadian itu, terbukti benar jika mereka akan bertemu setiap bulan purnama. Dan setelahnya mereka akan melupakannya.

"Aku lelah Kyu. Rasanya sangat menyiksa disaat aku merasa tengah menunggu sesuatu tapi aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang ku tunggu" Rajuk Yesung

Oh lihatlah mereka. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan mereka tidak sedang bulan purnama. Dimana Yesung yang dingin dan haus darah? Dimana Kyuhyun dengan hati sekeras batunya? Saat ini mereka jadi pribadi yang sangat lembut dan penuh cinta. Alter ego kah? Jika biasanya dalam suatu cerita hanya akan ada satu orang dengan alter egonya. Kenapa cerita ini harus memiliki dua!?

"Bersabarlah sayang. Jiwa kita sudah saling memiliki. Tinggal tubuh kita saja yang masih belum"

"Humm...aku tau"

"Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu disini?" Kyuhyun memulai

"Tentu saja. Kita bahkan bertarung kekeke" Kali ini Yesung tertawa dengan manisnya

"Kau benar. Tapi dipertemuan selanjutnya kita semakin dekat bukan. Awalnya menolak tapi akhirnya kita seperti sekarang ini" Ia berkata sambil membelai pipi mulus itu sayang

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menatap Kyuhyun dan mendengarkan setiap perkataannya.

"Jika aku tau mencintaimu akan seindah ini, seharusnya sejak lahir aku sudah mencarimu" Kyuhyun mulai membual

"Kau bahkan belum menemukanku di kehidupan kita yang satunya Kyu" Jawab Yesung datar

"Hahaha bersabarlah sayang. Aku juga heran kenapa diriku yang satu itu bodoh sekali"

"Semua dirimu kan memang bodoh"

"Tapi sialnya orang bodoh ini kekasihmu" Goda Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagu Yesung.

Yesung memerah, termakan juga karena rayuan Kyuhyun. Ckck

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau tidak juga menemukanku Kyu?"

"Aku pasti menemukanmu, kau ingat saat kita akhirnya bertemu tatap di dunia nyata?"

"Oh...saat ayahmu menyatakan perang pada kami?"

"Iya. Dan saat pesta ulang tahunmu. Kau ingat mataku yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dibayangmu?"

"Eoh aku ingat" Ujar Yesung senang

"Itu tanda bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu"

"Tapi sepertinya cinta kita tidak akan mudah bersatu Kyu. Apalagi dengan kabar perang itu" Yesung menunduk sedih

"Tak apa. Teruslah menunggu sayang. Memang akan sedikit lama, tapi yakinlah aku pasti akan datang" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, senyum uang hanya akan ia tunjukkan pada Yesung seorang.

"Tapi kau punya tunangan!" Yesung mulai merajuk lagi

"Aigooo betapa menggemaskannya kekasihku ini, hanya tunangan sayang. Bahkan diriku disana sama sekalinya tidak menganggapnya" Kyuhyun berkata sambil mencubit gemas pipi mulus Yesung

"Twappi Twetwap swaja" Yesung mencoba berbicara saat pipinya masih ditarik Kyuhyun

"Kau mencintaiku bukan" Kyuhyun melepas cubitannya dan menatap tepat obsidian orang terkasihnya

"Ne"

"Maka percayalah padaku. Saranghae"

"Nado Kyu. Nado Saranghae"

Mereka berdua tersenyum sangat manis sebelum Kyuhyun memangkas jarak diantara bibir mereka. Bibir tipis itu akhirnya diraup juga oleh bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Ia sesap bibir itu, mengalirkan setiap cinta yang ia miliki. Bibir sewarna sakura semanis cherry yang selalu memabukkannya.  
Terus saling memagut, berbagi kasih hingga akhirnya terpisah sementara ketika purnama yang menyatukan telah berlalu. Kembali pada kehidupan lain yang akan melupakan kejadian manis malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini masih terlalu pagi. Pukul 04.00 masih terlalu pagi bukan? Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk pangeran tampan kita. Kyuhyun. Ia terbangun sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kembali ingin memejamkan matanya tapi terasa begitu sulit.

Kepalanya pening, padahal sebelum tidur tadi ia baik-baik saja. Tidak terlalu sakit tapi cukup mengganggu. Bukan rasa sakitnya yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun terbangun, tapi pikirannya. Sejak tadi, lebih tepatnya sejak ia menyaksikan ayahnya mendeklarasikan perang pada musuh kerajaannya. Bukan. Bukan itu juga. Tapi pada kejadian sebelum tabir yang menghubungkan mereka tertutup. Ya, saat dimana Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan seorang namja manis tapi tampan tapi imut tapi cantik yang ia yakini adalah salah satu pangeran Alaktris Kingdom itu. Namanya Kim Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Yesung. Hanya saja, mereka belum pernah bertemu tapi tatapan matanya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat mengenalnya. Tapi mengapa!?

Kyuhyun tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi hal tersebut tetap datang dengan sendirinya. Pejamkan mata, terbayang. Pejamkan lagi, terbayang lagi.

"Arrrgghh...aku bisa gila" Erangnya

"Tidak cukupkah sakit kepala sialan ini!? Apa!? Kenapa!?" Murkanya

Hilang sudah sosok dingin dan tenang seorang Tan Kyuhyun. Siapa yang akan tenang jika keadaannya seperti Kyuhyun? Bingung untuk sesuatu yang bahkan kita tidak tau apa.

Karena tidak dapat terpejam lagi untuk tidur, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk pergi keluar kamarnya setelah sebelumnya berganti pakaian.

Jangan tanyakan kemana Kyuhyun pergi pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Kemana lagi kalau bukan tempat kesayangannya. Tempatnya berlatih diri.

Ketika akan menuju pintu utama istana, Kyuhyun melewati ruang kerja sang ayah yang pintunya sedikit terbuka

"Kyu!"

Langkah Kyuhyun langsung terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan dari ayahnya.

"Appa tau kau di luar, masuklah" Titah sang ayah

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung masuk setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu dan menemukan sang ayah yang tengah berdiri dihadapan sebuah meja yang didalamnya terdapat peta besar. Peta wilayah Tarteis dan Alaktris. Peta pada bagian wilayah Tarteis terlihat sangat detail. Disana bahkan nampak tanda untuk sebuah tugu yang harusnya tidak penting diikut sertakan dalam peta. Sedangkan peta wilayah Alaktris tidak begitu detail, hanya bangunan-bangunan besar dan tempat penting saja yang terdapat disana. Bahkan hanya diberi tanda bukan sketsa seperti pada peta wilayah Tarteis. Alaktris Kingdom tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyebar peta wilayahnya bukan. Mengapa aku tau? Tentu saja Tarteis Kingdom melakukan hal yang sama

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bekerja" Kyuhyun bersuara

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan berlatih" Timpal sang ayah

Kyuhyun tidak membalas, ia hanya menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan malasnya

"Kau tau bukan sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan perang"

"Lalu?"

"Appa tidak akan menempatkanmu di barisan paling depan lagi"

"Apa aku sekarang aku sedang diperintah untuk menjadi seorang pecundang" Sarkas Kyuhyun. _Heol_. Didepan sana ayahmu yang sedang berbicara. Sopanlah!

"Resikonya terlalu besar"

"Aku tidak mau" Potong Kyuhyun cepat

"Kyu Appa mohon mengertilah. Kita tidak tau bagamana jadinya keadaan nanti. Kau adalah satu-satunya penerus kerajaan ini. Appa hanya ingin melindungimu"

"Tidak perlu"

"Sangat perlu. Kau akan berada dibelakang dengan Appa sebagai pengatur strategi perang"

"Tidak"

Kyuhyun akan melangkah pergi sebelum ayahnya kembali bersuara

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan Eommamu?. Kami sudah mulai tua Kyu. Sebentar lagi saatnya bagi dirimu untuk memimpin kerajaan ini. Kami hanya ingin keselamatanmu, kami masih ingin melihatmu tumbuh menjadi seorang raja bagi rakyatmu. Suami untuk istrimu dan ayah bagi keturunanmu kelak"

"Jika Appa ingin keselamatan, mengapa memulai lagi perang ini?"

"Appa ingin hidup tenang tapi tidak dengan berbagi kekuasaan pada mereka. Bumi ini milik Tateis. Milik kita!"

"Aku pergi"

Saat Kyuhyun akan memutar kenop pintu, Hangeng kembali bersuara

"Jika kau tetap memilih dibarisan depan, maka Eommamu akan ikut bersamamu"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Walaupun tidak berbalik dan bertanya, Hangeng tau anaknya perlu penjelasan.

"Eommamu mengancam Appa bahwa ia akan ikut barisan paling depan jika kau tetap memilih disana" Ada nada sedih dalam perkataan Hangeng dan Kyuhyun tau itu

"Kau tau bukan jika Eommamu sangat keras kepala, dan keinginannya adalah mutlak. Pikirkanlah Kyu" Ucap Hangeng pelan. Ia memang yang menginginkan perang ini, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa istrinya kan meminta hal seperti ini. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan dua orang terkasihnya berada di barisan paling depan untuk menantang maut. Terutama istrinya yang lemah lembut dan rapuh tapi keras kepala tersebut.

Tanpa disangka, Kyuhyun segera berbalik kembali ke hadapan Hangeng. Sedikit terkejut tapi yang lebih tua pun akhirnya bersorak dalam hati seraya berkali-kali mengucap syukur

Kyuhyun melihat lagi peta diatas meja tersebut, tapi dengan lebih serius dan seksama. Ia sedang memikirkan dari mana langkahnya kan dimulai. Dua kerajaan ini memiliki perbatasan berupa hutan sepanjang garis tepinya. Ada satu titik yang bukan hutan, melainkan danau. Sebuah danau yang bernama _Elfmei_ r. Danau ini tepat ditengah titik perbatasan serta terbentang sepanjang tujuh puluh kilometer dengan luas sekitar seribu seratus kilometer persegi. Ketinggian permukaan danau ini mencapai duaratus duapuluh meter. Sebelumnya jangan berpikir bahwa danau ini seperti danau pada umumnya. Danau ini istimewa karena mencakup dua wilayah sekaligus tapi bukan itu point utamanya. Air danau inilah yang istimewa. Air danau pada wilayah Alaktris Kingdom berwarna biru saphire sedangkan air pada wilayah Tarteis Kingdom berwarna merah ruby. Anehnya dua warna itu tidak pernah menyatu. Seperti air dan minyak, tetap berdampingan tanpa pernah mengalami percampuran. Unik bukan.

Kyuhyun nampak menimang-nimang sambil mengusap dagunya dengan jari tangan kanannya. Kebiasaan ketika berpikir

"Alaktris menguasai barat dan utara, sedangkan kita selatan dan timur. Perbatasan kita tepat membentang dari ujung barat daya hingga timur laut" Kyuhyun bergumam

Hangeng lebih memilih diam, membiarkan sang anak menyusun erbagai strategi dalam benaknya.

"Pusat kota Ametyst mereka tepat diarah ujung barat. Diapit tiga kota dan dua desa. Sedangkan pusat kota Gordon kita tepat diarah Tenggara. Akan lebih cepat jika kita bergerak dari arah selatan, tapi resikonya terlalu tinggi. Mereka akan lebih mempertebal pertahanan di wilayah barat daya kita akan semakin sulit menembus. Kurasa akan lebih baik kita menyerang arah utara terlebih dahulu kemudian pojokkan mereka ke barat. Tapi akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Karena kita melewati hutan, pasti mereka juga akan mempersiapkan berbagai jebakan. Ada usualan?"

"Hmm...kurasa terlalu lama jika kita memulai dari utara. Bagaimana jika kita menuju arah barat laut terlebih dahulu hingga melewati danau kemudian setelahnya berpencar menjadi dua bagain. Tujuh puluh persen pasukan ke arah barat sedangkan tiga puluh persen kearah utara"

"Usul bagus. Tapi tujuh puluh berbanding tiga puluh? Kita tidak boleh terlalu menekankan pada jumlah. Melewati danau memang rute yang cukup cepat, tapi kita akan kalah. Ingat pihak mereka dapat mamanipulasi air. Bahkan dapat membekukannya. Kita punya api, tapi melawan air dan es dalam waktu bersamaan kurasa akan sangat tidak efektif"

"Lalu?"

"Kita akan sedikit menjauh dari danau, kita serang dari arah utara barat laut"

"Benar" Ucap Hangeng sambil menjentikkan jarinya

"Kalau begitu pasukan kita akan dibagi dalam empat kelompok besar. Kelompok pertama akan berada didalam dan sekitar kota Gordon. Kelompok dua memperkuat pertahanan dari wilayah barat daya hingga timur. Kelompok tiga dan empat mulanya akan bergabung terlebih dahulu menuju arah utara barat laut kemudian berpencar kearah barat dan utara. Mereka tidak akan terlalu menggunakan hutan karena sebagian besar penyembuh sekaligus pngendali tanaman mereka akan fokus di garis belakang sebagai tim medis. Saat ini, danaulah titik yang paling akan merugikan kita. Jika mereka memang menyerang dengan danau sebagai pusatnya, kita akan melawan dengan api. Air bertemu api akan menciptakan kabut. Oh jangan lupakan para pengikutku yang akan dengan senang hati memberi hadiah listrik untuk mereka. Air konduktor listrik yang sangat baik tentu saja" Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil menyeringai

"Great!" Hangeng tersenyum. Seperti yang diharapkan pada seorang pangeran, ide cemerlang.

"Kita masih belum tau pergerakan mereka, kurasa taktik ini akan sedikit berubah lagi kedepannya."

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi di medan perang nanti. Appa akan mengadakan rapat lagi untuk menjabarkan taktik yang kau rencanakan tadi. Appa juga akan memilih ketua pasukan dan senjata apa saja yang kita perlukan"

"Aku akan datang"

"Baiklah nanti malam pukul 8 tepat setelah makan malam di tempat biasa"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja sang ayah. Hangeng menatap kepergian putranya dengan bangga. Otak jenius Kyuhyun sungguh sangat berguna dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan kembali memikirkan berbgai kemungkinan dan perubahan rencana yang akan terjadi

Saat keluar istana Kyuhyun baru menyadari ternyata mentari sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Selama itukah ia di ruangan sang ayah?

Baiklah mari ke tujuan awal Kyuhyun. Latihan. Sepertinya sakit kepala dan gusarnya tadi telah hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yesung bangun dengan persaan yang sedikit tidak nyaman. Sejak sepuluh menit tadi ia masih duduk diatas tempat tidurnya sambil meraba-raba bibirnya

"Rasanya terlalu nyata" Gumam Yesung

Ada apa!?

Yesung merasa seperti ada menyentuh bibirnya semalam. Tapi ia sangat yakin jendela dan pintu sudah terkunci rapat. Apa ia hanya bermimpi? Tapi rasanya terlalu nyata. Dan sialnya ia tidak mengingat siapa atau apa yang melakukannya dalam mimpinya. Seperti kau lupa kejadiannya tapi tidak melupakan rasanya.

Setelahnya Yesung menampilkan ekspresi kejam andalannya

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang terbukti benar melakukannya" Desisnya.

 _Tok...Tok_

"Ini pelayan yang mulia"

"Pergilah" Titah Yesung. Oh sepertinya pagi ini Yesung tidak mengijinkan siapapun memasuki kamarnya. Ia akan menyiapkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelahnya Yesung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Hari ini Yesung mengenakan pakaian yang terbilang sangat...sederhana?. Jangan lupakan perbedaan kata 'sederhana' antara pangeran seperti dirinya dan juga makhluk biasa seperti kita.

Yesung mengenakan celana panjang berwarna cream dengan garis-garis hitam halus. Sebuah kemeja putih polos dengan tambahan _suspender_ hitam. Dikerahnya ia selipkan liotin emas berbentuk burung hantu dengan dua buah rantai emas yang menjulur sepanjang enam centimeter dari bulu ekor liontin burung hantu tersebut. Serta dua bulatan emas bertabur berlian sebesar biji jagung yang menjadi ujung rantai emas tadi. Jangan tanyakan harganya. Berat. Kau tak akan sanggup. Biar aku saja yang tau.

Bagaimana? Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata 'sederhana' tadi. Kata 'simpel' terasa lebih pas.

Setelah selesai dengan dandanannya, seperti biasa Yesung akan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarga tercintanya. Pfft orang sedingin Yesung bicara tentang cinta? Haruskah aku mengatakan 'wow' atau mengatakan 'aneh'

Di meja makan ternyata hanya ada sang Eomma. Leeteuk

"Pagi Sungie"

"Kenapa Eomma sendirian". Sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun Yesung sudah tau dimana ayah dan adiknya itu berada. Tapi ia tidak tega juga melihat raut kesepian ibunya. Sedingin-dinginnya ia, kelarga tetap hal yang penting untuknya.

"Appa mu sedang di ruangannya, sepertinya memikirkan taktik. Minnie pergi ke markas untuk memilih pasukan katanya. Mereka bahkan melupakan sarapan. Dasar" Gerutu Leeteuk. Ia tau mereka sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya, tapi kesehatan juga penting. Tapi ia sedikit bersyukur ternyata putra sulungnya masih memperhatikan makannya.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan sibuk juga" Tanya Leeteuk lagi

"Ne Eomma. Aku akan memeriksa dan mempersiapkan gudang senjata dengan Siwon"

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lelah ne" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada sang anak

"Ne" Yesung hanya memandang sang Eomma.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Yesung segera menuju gudang senjata yang memang akan dikunjunginya. Sedangkan Leeteuk entah kemana. Biarkan ibu dua anak itu melakukan aktivitas biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi yang mulia" Sapa Siwon pada Yesung. Tapi tidak ditanggapi. Poor Siwon.

"Darimana kita akan mulai"

"Gedung ini baru saja direnovasi jadi tata letaknya sedikit berubah. Ada enam capsule penampungan didalamnya" Jelas Siwon

"Kita akan mulai dari capsule _alpha_ , kemudian _beta, gamma, omega, sigma dan delta_ " Tambahnya lagi

Setiap capsule berisikan senjata yang berbeda. Capsule _alpha_ berisikan berbagai macam pedang dan belati. Dari berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Jangan berpikir pedang dari kekuatan yang rendah sampai yang paling tinggi! Aku jamin semua senjata disini kelas atas. Berbicara tentang pedang, saat ini pedang terkuat yang dimiliki Alaktris adalah pedang _Cloullic_. Pedang yang saat ini dimiliki oleh Yesung. Kemudian di urutan kedua pedang milik Kangin yang bernama _Karzt._ Dan di posisi ketiga pedang bernama _Aufnell_ yang dimiliki oleh Siwon.

Selanjutnya _beta_. Capsule ini berisikan berbagai macam pistol dan revolver. Pistol terbaik dimiliki oleh Sungmin. Namanya? _Hecler_. Selain itu, Yesung juga menjadi pemilik dari revolver terbaik di revolver dengan nama _Tract._

Jangan tanyakan padaku mengapa Yesung memiliki semua senjata terbaik, tanyakan langsung pada orangnya. Tapi tanpa bertanya, kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya.

Baiklah mari beralih ke capsule ketiga. Capsule _gamma._ Didalamnya terdapat banyak jenis Rifle atau senapan. Seperti _assault rifle_ , _carbine_ , bahkan _sniper rifle_. Ku tambahkan lagi, sniper terkuat kini dimiliki oleh Sungmin, _sefage neire X_ namanya.

Lanjut...

Capsule omega yang didalamnya terdapat segala macam jenis dan model _shotgun_. Serta capsule sigma yang berisikan berbagai macam bentuk _machine gun_.

Sedangkan pada capsule terakhir. _Delta_. Tidak berisikan senjata, tapi berbagai macam _bulletproof vest_ a.k.a rompi anti peluru dan berbagai tipe granat. Iya granat, yang bentuknya seperti nanas itu. Tapi jangan coba memakannya jika tidak ingin tubuhmu meledak.

Kembali pada Yesung dan Siwon. Mereka sudah hampir menyelesaikan pemeriksaan yang mereka lakukan. Sekarang tinggal ke capsule terakhir

Matahari sudah semakin meninggi. Waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk memriksa senjata benar-benar tidak terasa. Padahal dimulai sejak pagi tadi dan berakhir siang hari.

Saat ini Yesung berjalan beriringan dengan Siwon menuju capsule _delta._

"Anda baik-baik saja yang mulia" Siwon bertanya karena sejak tadi ia melihat Yesung menyentuh bagian kanan kepalanya sambil sedikit meringis pelan. Sangat pelan tapi mampu didengar oleh pendengaran tajam Siwon

"Hmm" Yesung hanya berdehem untuk menjawab

Siwon memilih diam saja. Bisa berbahaya jika dia memicu amarah makhluk ma- pangeran di sampingnya ini. 'Uh Siwon bodoh apa yang kau pikirkan huh' makinya membatin

Ketika sampai di pintu masuk capsule, Siwon dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk sang pangeran

"Silahkan ma—YANG MULIA!"

 _Bruukkkk..._

TBC

Mianhae klo makin gaje makin abal T.T

Review? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_KyuSung_

"Silahkan ma—YANG MULIA!"

 _Bruukkkk..._

Siwon terkejut bukan main. Buktinya sekarang ia sedang menampilkan ekspresi paling bodoh yang ia punya. _Hey_ tuan Choi cepat kendalikan wajahmu, kau ingin reputasimu sebagai menteri pertahanan yang gagah hancur berantakan didepan pangeran _ice cream_ kita ini huh!?

Sementara itu Yesung hanya menatap datar. Terlalu berlebihan pikirnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa yang mulia?" Siwon bertanya setelah selesai dari acara terkejut bodohnya

"Memang alasan apa yang bisa membuatku tidak baik-baik saja" Yesung berkata sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

Ah! Sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan jika para tokoh dalam cerita ini selalu setia membawa senjatanya. Seperti Yesung yang selalu meletakkan _Cloullic_ kebanggaannya disisi bagian kanan pinggangnya sedangkan bagian kiri berisi revolver kesayangannya dan-tidak. Aku tidak akan mengatakan dimana dan apa saja senjata lain yang dimiliki Yesung.

Yesung saat ini sedang menfokuskan pandangannya pada tersangka yang mengakibatkan bunyi keras tadi. Seekor serangga berukuran tidak wajar. Lebih tepatnya seekor lalat yang besarnya seukuran seekor kuda. Bayangkan itu. Seekor LALAT sebesar KUDA.

Tubuh lalat jumbo itu awalnya terbagi menjadi dua bagian akibat kibasan pedang Yesung kemudian hancur karena menabrak dinding capsule _Delta_ didepannya yang memang sangat keras. Entah dari mana datangnya lalat sebesar itu

"Ehehehe" Siwon dengan cengiran bodohnya. Seharusnya ia yang bertindak untuk melindungi sang pangeran, tapi saat ini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Jangankan untuk menarik pedang yang bersarung dipunggungnya, untuk bergerak saja ia tak bisa. Terlalu jijik atau mungkin takut pada makhluk dengan sebutan serangga itu. Ukuran biasa saja sudah membuatnya merinding apalagi sebesar itu. Siwon sudah cukup bersyukur karena dirinya tidak sampai pingsan. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya jika itu sampai terjadi?

Saat mereka sibuk menatapi tersangka tadi, beberapa petak keramik marmer yang menjadi lantai tempat penampungan tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan seorang namja dengan balutan jas laboratoriumnya.

"Ah disana rupanya" namja tadi beseru sambil mendekati tempat dimana Yesung dan Siwon berada.

"Yak ini pekerjaanmu rupanya" Siwon langsung saja memukul kepala namja yang baru saja muncul itu

"Aw..sakit hyung" si namja berjas laboratorium itu mengaduh

"Apa ini?"kali ini Yesung yang bertanya

"Oh maafkan saya yang mulia, itu adalah hasil penelitian terbaru saya. Saya sedang mencoba membuat alat transportasi yang tidak membutuhkan mesin dan bahan bakar. Hewan seperti ini kan hanya perlu diberi makan"

"Tapi kenapa harus lalat? Menijijikan sekali Hae-ah" Siwon menimpali masih dengan pandangan jijiknya. Hih! bahkan ia dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Aku sudah mencobanya pada hewan lain yang lebih kuat, tapi gagal. Hanya pada lalat ini percobaanku berhasil" ia hanya menghela napas

Namja bernama Donghae itu murung, percobaannya kali ini sangat tidak memuaskan. Ini saat yang mulai genting tapi ia malah gagal.

Donghae adalah seorang _vegetal maker._ Ia sangat buruk dalam hal bertarung tapi sangat jenius dalam bidang sains dan teknologi. Beberapa senjata kuat yang dimiliki Alkatris Kingdom adalah hasil buah pemikirannya. Karyanya yang paling membanggakan adalah rifle jenis sniper yang saat ini dimiliki oleh Sungmin. Donghae sangat menyukai laboratorium karena sejak kecil ia sudah membantu ayahnya bekerja disana. Sekarang usianya sudah menginjak usia 25 tahun. Sejak 7 tahun yang lalu ia menggantikan ayahnya sebagai ketua laboratorium. Miris memang di usianya yang masih begitu muda ia sudah dihadapkan dengan tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. Salahkan saja takdir yang begitu cepat merenggut nyawa ayah tercintanya. Jangan lupakan otak briliannya.

Otaknya boleh saja cemerlang, namun nyatanya hidupnya tak pernah secemerlang itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah tau siapa ibunya. Ayahnya menutup rapat rahasia itu hingga ajal menjemputnya. Ia tidak punya seseorang yang lain sebagai tempat bertanya, hanya ayahnya keluarganya dulu. Kini ia sebatang kara. Bahkan temannya pun masih dapat dihitung jari. Dua orang. Ya...temannya hanya dua orang yaitu Siwon dan Jaemin yang kebetulan juga bekerja bersamanya di laboratorium.

Donghae tidak terlalu memusingkan tentang sosialisasi dengan banyak orang, prinsipnya adalah lebih baik hanya memiliki sedikit orang disekitarmu yang benar-benar dapat dipercaya daripada harus dikelilingi banyak orang pendusta dan bermuka dua. Ia juga merasa hidupnya sudah cukup dengan hanya mengabdi pada kerajaan dengan segala ilmu pengetahuan yang ia punya. Dan satu lagi, Donghae cukup dekat dengan Leeteuk karena mereka terkadang bekerja sama untuk membuat obat-obatan.

Baiklah sudah cukup dengan kisah menyedihkan seorang Lee Donghae. Ia pasti tidak akan suka jika kita terlalu mendramatisir kehidupannya.

Kembali pada Yesung yang saat ingi tengah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. Ia tidak bersuara tapi Donghae tau jika sang pangeran sedang mempertanyakan penjelasannya

"Awalnya saya ingin menciptakan alat transportasi baru yang lebih efisien dalam penggunaan energi. Mesin berbahan bakar memiliki daya terbatas sedangkan jika kita menggunakan makhluk hidup akan dapat melebihi batasnya ketika diberikan perlakuan yang benar. Hal pertama yang saya lakukan yaitu mengubah struktur DNA dari hewan-hewan yang telah saya pilih. Pengubahan tersebut kami harapkan dapat mengubah ukuran aslinya. DNA asli mereka kami potong kemudian kami sisipkan DNA baru yang sebelumnya telah kami beri serum-

"Serum?" sela Siwon

"Jangan memotong perkataanku hyung" jawab Donghae datar

"Jadi serum yang digunakan berasal dari ekstrak bunga dan akar _Atnatus_ yang dapat mempercepat regenerasi, sedikit sari bunga keabadian agar hidupnya dapat lebih lama dan hormon _Giberelin_ untuk mempercepat pertumbuhannya. Saya sudah mencoba pada beberapa spesies elang bahkan kalajengking tapi gagal karena DNA asli mereka menolak DNA baru yang sudah kami beri serum. Ukuran mereka hasilnya tetap saja sama. Kemudian tadi tidak sengaja Jaemin membawa makanan ke dalam laboratorium yang dihinggapi seekor lalat kecil. Kami terkejut karena lalat itu bisa bereaksi bahkan dengan hanya menjilat cairan serum yang kami buat. Anda pasti tidak tau jika laboratorium kami sudah seperti kapal pecah akibat ulah lalat itu hahaha" Donghae tertawa ringan tapi segera ia hentikan karena sepertinya hanya ia yang merasa 'lucu' dengan leluconnya barusan

"Ekhem..walaupun lalat sangat tidak berguna untuk bertarung ataupun transportasi, saya rasa mereka masih bisa digunakan sebagai pasukan pengalih perhatian" lanjutnya kemudian

Yesung bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanan serta tangan kiri yang terlipat di dada, ia sedang memikirkan penjelasan Donghae tadi

"Menarik" Yesung berucap seraya berlalu masuk kedalam capsule _Delta_.

Lampu hijau. Yesung menyetujui hasil pemikirannya.

"Kerja bagus. Walaupun sebenarnya kurang memuaskan" Siwon ini sebenarnya ingin memuji atau menghina?

"Semangat untuk pekerjaanmu Hae-ah"lanjutnya lagi sambil menepuk pundak Donghae. Kemudian berlalu pergi menyusul Yesung

"Tentu hyung"

Donghae melihat bangkai hasil pekerjaannya yang menempel disana. Kotor sekali.

"Uhh siapa yang akan membersihkan ini" monolognya

Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian mendial nomor seseorang

" _Yeoboseyo_ Jaemin-ah. Aku menemukannya. Segera ke depan capsule _Delta_ , jangan lupa bawa alat pembersih. Ne nanti aku ceritakan, bersihkan saja dulu. Aku sibuk, ada pekerjaan"

Sibuk apa? Kau bahkan hanya tinggal mencari lalat saja. Katakan saja kau hanya malas membersihkannya tuan Lee.

Donghae kemudian kembali ke tempat darimana tadi ia muncul, ternyata ke bawah sana ada sebuah tangga menuju bawah tanah.

Baiklah mari ku jelaskan. Ruangan penyimpanan ini sebenarnya terbagi menjadi dua lokasi. Lokasi atas yang terbagi menjadi beberapa capsule penyimpanan dan lokasi bawah yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu. Orang-orang penting dan berkepentingan. Selain laboratorium, di lokasi bawah juga terdapat ruang penyimpanan berbagai macam obat-obatan.

Sedangkan di tempat lain tepatnya di dalam laboratorium Jaemin sedang merutuk. Ia baru saja membersihkan segala kekacauan yang dilakukan oleh lalat raksasa hasil ciptaan mereka. Ia sangat lelah, karena membersihkan ruangan sebesar itu sendirian. Baiklah ku tegaskan lagi . .

Baru saja beberapa detik tubuhnya merasakan empuknya sofa, Donghae sudah menelpon untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain lagi

"Kenapa tidak di bersihkan sendiri sih!?"

"Dasar tukang suruh!" lanjutnya lagi

"Aku sudah membersihkan disini. Jadi harusnya disana bagianmu hyung bodoh!"

"KATAKAN SAJA KAU MALAS HYUNG BODOH MENYEBALKAN!" kali ini berteriak saking kesalnya

Tapi tetap juga ia pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud Donghae tadi. Mereka memang berteman tapi Donghae yang menjunjung tinggi senioritas itu selalu saja seenak jidatnya menyuruh ini itu. Alasan yang lebih muda harus menuruti yang lebih tua lah yang selalu diberikan Donghae ketika Jaemin menyatakan protes.

Donghae itu pandai bicara jadi tidak ada gunanya mengajak ia bedebat. Jaemin jengah. Mungkin tidak masalah jika sekali-sekali mencakar wajah menyebalkan Donghae. Oke. Ingatkan Jaemin untuk melakukannya nanti

Donghae yang saat ini sedang berbaring diatas kasur empuk kamarnya hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Jaemin. Sepertinya Jaemin tidak mendengar ketika ia kembali tadi.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan Donghae dengan acara sibuk bersantai-santainya.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita

Yesung dan Siwon saat ini berada di area capsule _Delta_ tepatnya di ruang penyimpanan rompi anti peluru setelah sebelumnya memeriksa ruangan penyimpanan granat dan peluru. Area dalam capsule ini memang terbagi lagi menjadi dua buah ruangan. Pada ruangan pertama tertulis angka 1106 di daun pintunya, angka tersebut merupakan kode penunjuk bahwa di dalam ruangan itu tersimpan berbagai macam rompi anti peluru. Sedangkan ruangan penyimpanan granat dan peluru diberi kode dengan angka 3424. Entah apa alasannya angka-angka itu dipilih, cukup mereka yang membuat saja yang tau.

"Saat ini kita memiliki dua jenis rompi anti peluru, _soft body_ dan _hard body_ " Siwon memulai penjelasannya. Ia tidak tahan jika hanya berdiam diri. Lagipula Yesung sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan penjelasannya. Sudah dari beberapa jam lalu ia tidak hentinya berbicara menjelaskan ini itu pada Yesung.

Siwon sangat menyukai berbagai macam peralatan perang, mengetahui seluk beluk dan spesifikasinya bahkan cara penggunaannya. Jadi jangan heran jika ia tidak mengenal lelah ketika sudah membahas tentang senjata. Ia berada di urutan kedua dalam ketahanan fisik setelah Yesung dan di urutan keempat dalam urusan kemampuan menggunakan senjata setelah Kangin, Yesung dan Sungmin. Satu tingkat dibawah para master tentunya bukan hal yang pantas dianggap remeh bukan. Ia bahkan menggunakan salah satu dari tiga pedang terkuat yang ada di kerajaan ini. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika diusianya yang baru menginjak 26 tahun ini ia sudah mendapat kehormatan menjadi seorang menteri pertahanan. Ditambah lagi kekuatan _water makernya_ yang membuat ia termasuk dalam jajaran orang kepercayaan sang raja.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, anda sering menggunakan rompi jenis apa?"

"Tidak ada"

"Benarkah?. Tapi rompi cukup membantu melindungi diri" ucap Siwon lagi

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang lemah" Yesung berucap datar tapi dengan sedikit aura kelam disekitarnya.

Bulu kuduk Siwon meremang. Ia menyadarinya. Ia baru saja salah bicara.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, bukan itu maksud saya" Siwon membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sambil terus mengucapkan maaf. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menanyakan hal macam-macam lagi pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya melirik sekilas pada Siwon kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan rompi anti peluru disana. Tanda bagi Siwon untuk kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Menarik napas panjang sebentar, Siwon memulai lagi penjelasan tertundanya tadi

"Dua jenis rompi ini memiliki bahan dasar yang berbeda. Tapi tetap memiliki kemampuan yang sama. Jenis _hard body_ terbuat dari logam alumina. Rompi ini dapat digunakan semua orang tapi tidak dianjurkan bagi pengguna elemen udara karena bahan rompi ini cukup tebal dan berat. Oleh karena itu, diciptakan rompi _soft body_ dari serat aramid yang lebih ringan. Sebenarnya lebih menguntungkan jika kita menggunakan rompi _soft body_ tapi sedikitnya sumber serat aramid menyebabkan produksi rompi ini terbatas. Jadi rompi ini hanya digunakan khusus untuk pengguna elemen udara dan keluarga kerajaan saja. Sebenarnya Donghae dan Jaemin sudah menemukan alternatif lain yang setara dengan serat aramid ini. Bahan tersebut merupakan kumpulan dari molekul kristal cair yang mereka beri nama _vestran_ "

"Dimana mereka menemukan bahan itu?" Yesung tidak begitu tertarik dengan laboratorium., itu kesukaan ibunya. Jadi cukup banyak penemuan baru yang kurang ia ketahui dengan detail

"Di dasar danau _Elfmeir._ Mereka tertarik pada perbedaan warna danau itu jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melihat dasarnya. Ternyata semakin ke bawah warna air danau semakin gelap. Selama beberapa tahun mereka meneliti air danau tersebut hingga mereka menemukan bahwa air pada bagian danau yang paling dalam mengandung sejenis molekul yang serupa dengan partikel pada kristal padat. Tidak hanya itu, molekul tersebut juga memiliki struktur yang sama dengan serat aramid. Tapi sayang, sampai saat ini mereka belum menemukan cara untuk mengolah vestran tersebut menjadi sebuah rompi anti peluru"

"Dan juga, _vestran_ tersebut hanya dapat dijadikan rompi karena tidak memiliki daya serang sebagai senjata. Sangat disayangkan, tapi setimpal dengan daya bertahannya yang sangat tinggi" lanjut Siwon lagi

Yesung memang hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya, tapi sejak tadi setiap penjelasan yang Siwon berikan selalu ia dengarkan dengan baik.

"Baiklah yang mulia, kita sudah selesai di capsule ini. Apa sebaiknya setelah ini kita memeriksa tempat penyimpanan kendaraan?" tanya Siwon hati-hati

"Tidak. Aku sudah memerintahkan Ryeowook untuk menggantikanku"

"Ah benarkah?" Siwon sedikit kecewa. Gagal sudah harapannya untuk bisa berlama-lama dengan makluk manis di hadapannya ini.

"Ah di-dimana saya harus menemui Ryeowook yang mulia?" Siwon langsung cepat bertanya ketika merasa Yesung memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia tidak mengucapkan perkataan di kepalanya tadi kan?

"Ba-baiklah saya akan mencari keberadaannya" Siwon seketika gugup, dalam hati ia meringis. Tapi sungguh ia sangat yakin tidak mengucapkan pemikirannya tadi, apa mulutnya menghianatinya secara tidak sadar?

"Dia menunggumu disana" selepas itu Yesung berlalu pergi. Siwon tentu paham dimana 'disana' yang Yesung maksudkan tadi.

"Apa tadi aku tidak sengaja mengucapkannya ya?" Monolog Siwon lagi

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh" Siwon semakin bingung. Tadi ia sempat melihat Yesung memegangi kepalanya lagi sebelum menutup pintu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Yesung sedang sakit kepala? Hanya gatal? Atau tadi ia hanya menyingkirkan kutu di rambutnya. Baiklah opsi terakhir sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin.

"Arrgghh terserah lah. Lebih baik aku menemui Ryeowook" Setelahnya Siwon beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di kamarnya, Yesung langsung mengunci pintu. Tidak ingin diganggu. Karena sedari tadi ada yang sudah dengan senang hati selalu mengganggunya.

Sejak tadi pagi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, dan sekarang semakin terasa. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan pening luar biasa di kepala, padahal ia tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Tidak juga memikirkan sesuatu. Jika tentang perang ia tidak pernah terlalu ambil pusing, ia eksekutor bukan pemikir strategi.

Mandi adalah pilihan yang akhirnya Yesung lakukan. Air terus mengucur membasahi tubuhnya, berharap juga ikut melarutkan sakit kepalanya. Tapi percuma. Sebenarnya pagi tadi Yesung sudah meminum obat sakit kepala buatan Leeteuk yang memang selalu tersedia di dalam kamarnya dan kamar Sungmin. Ibunya itu adalah seorang ahli dalam meracik obat, jadi jangan heran jika menemukan banyak obat dengan bentuk dan warna tidak seperti biasanya di dalam kotak P3K kamar mereka. Hanya sekedar meluruskan jika kau menganggap Yesung pemakai ketika kau melihat obat-obat aneh tadi. Obat buatan Leeteuk sangat manjur dan tidak diragukan lagi, tapi bahkan sampai saat ini obat itu tidak terasa efeknya sama sekali.

"Arrggh" ringisnya lagi.

Rasanya Yesung ingin menghancurkan kepalanya saat ini juga. Ia seratus persen yakin tidak sedang sakit. Ia sangat jarang sakit, jika pun datang sakit itu tidak akan begitu mengganggunya seperti sekarang ini

"Arrggh kepala sialan" ia bahkan sekarang seperti mendengar banyak orang berbicara ditelinganya. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ia mengerti secara terus menerus dalam irama yang sama. Terdengar seperti sedang ada orang yang membacakan mantra tepat di daun telingamu.

 _Brugh...brugh.._

Yesung bahkan meninju dinding kamar mandi untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Puas meninju, sekarang Yesung sibuk meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat. Untung saja nutrisi rambutnya cukup. Jika tidak, mungkin saat ini rambutnya sudah tercabut sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Yesung terlalu fokus pada sakit di kepalanya hingga tidak menyadari jika tanda di dada kirinya saat ini sedang memperlihatkan warna dan bentuk aslinya.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berada di tempat biasanya latihan memotong, menebas, menghancurkan benda apapun disekitarnya untuk mengalihkan sakit kepalanya. Jika Kyuhyun cukup bodoh, mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah menebas lehernya sendiri.

 _Trashhh bruukkk_

Satu pohon kembali tumbang

"Sialan!" hilang sudah sikap tenangnya

Sakit kepalanya semakin parah. Ditambah sakit pada bagian dada serta berbagai bisikan yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun dengar, begitu dekat dengan telinga dan memenuhi pikirannya. Padahal ia yakin sedang sendirian di tempat ini. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah otak sialannya yang masih saja mengingat pangeran kedua dari musuh kerajaannya itu.

Kyuhyun semakin beringas, hampir separuh pohon di tempat itu sudah ia tumbangankan. Bukan hanya dengan pedangnya, tapi dengan petirnya juga. Bahkan saat ini ada beberapa titik yang terbakar.

Sadarlah Kyu! Merusak lingkungan seperti itu tidak akan menghilangkan sakit.

"Arrrghh" Kyuhyun terduduk sambil meremas kuat kepalanya.

Awalanya Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat menghayati sakit kepalanya. Tapi saat membuka mata tidak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada dada kirinya, dari sana memancar cahaya keemasan. Segera saja ia tanggalkan pakaian bagian atasnya. Disana, di dadanya terlihat jelas sebuah tanda berbentuk kristal yang dikelilingi setengah lingkaran yang saat ini tengah bersinar terang.

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, melupakan sakit kepalanya. Sejak kapan ia memiliki tanda itu pada tubuhnya? Seingatnya hanya ada sebuah tanda abstrak berwarna hitam di bagian dadanya. Dan mengapa tanda itu bersinar? Mengapa rasanya sakit? Apa ia akan meledak?

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menyentuh tanda itu dengan tangan tangan kanannya dan seketika sakit yang terus mengganggunya itu hilang. Menyisakan beribu pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Bagaimana bisa? Kebetulan kah?

"Apa tadi aku salah lihat?"

Kyuhyun melihat tanda di dada kirinya, tanda itu sudah kembali ke tampilan awal seperti yang Kyuhyun tau. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun menampilkan muka blank bodohnya

"Hah?" Kyuhyun cengo.

Untung saja tidak ada orang lain disana jadi ia tidak akan kehilangan julukan pangeran tanpa ekspresinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Prangg...duk...duk..duk_

Piring kaca berisi buah apel itu jatuh dan pecah. Apel yang awalnya berada dalam piring itu kini sibuk menggelinding ke berbagai arah.

"Ada apa Shindong-ah?" tanya Leeteuk sambil masih berkutat dengan masakannya. Saat ini mereka ada di dapur kerajaan. Jangan tanya mengapa ada leeteuk disana, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Ketika sedang bosan ia akan pergi ke dapur untuk ikut memasak atau ke laboratorium untuk meracik obat. Karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam jadi ia memutuskan untuk ke dapur saja.

"Tidak ada yang mulia" bohong Shindong

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya karena tadi tiba-tiba saja Shindong mematung dengan mata melotot yang akhirnya menjatuhkan piring digenggamannya.

"Benar yang mulia. Saya permisi sebentar" Shindong membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi dari hadapan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk terus memandangnya sampai ia hilang di pintu keluar dapur

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" monolognya lagi dengan khawatir. Ingat jika Leeteuk adalah orang yang sangat peduli sesama. Bahkan gelar ratunya tidak menghalanginya untuk membantu orang lain yang bahkan berada sangat jauh dibawahnya.

"Ah Taeyongie tolong ambilkan aku bubuk lada itu"

"Ini yang mulia" Taeyong meletakkan wadah berisi bubuk lada itu di meja di hadapan Leeteuk.

"Tolong bersihkan juga pecahan piring itu juga ne. Sepertinya Shindong lupa. Dan juga, minta tolong pada Wendy untuk mengumpulkan apel-apel tadi. Jangan dibuang, nanti berikan saja pada Key untuk tambahan pakan kuda. Tolong ne" Pintanya dengan senyum malakainya.

"Baik yang mulia"

 _ **Di kamar Shindong...**_

Ia tampak panik, keringat dingin bahkan mengucur deras di dahinya. Segera saja ia buka laci terbawah meja dalam kamarnya. kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cermin bulat berukuran sedang dengan berbagai ornament disekelilingnya

Ia memejamkan mata. Fokus pada apa yang akan ia lakukan. Hingga apa yang diinginkannya muncul di dalam cermin yang saat ini ia pegang.

Cermin itu menampilkan seorang namja yang tampak sama paniknya dengan Shindong. Mereka tampak seperti orang yang sedang melakukan video call. Oke, Lupakan cara kuno yang mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi ini, sepertinya mereka lupa dengan sebuah benda yang lebih modern bernama ponsel. Mereka terlalu panik ingat?

"Hyuk-ah. Kau merasakannya?"

"Ne, semoga saja bukan" balas Eunhyuk—orang-yang Shindong panggil Hyuk tadi

"Tapi aku yakin ini benar"

"Ini hanya firasat kita, belum ada bukti"Eunhyuk sendiri bahkan ragu dengan perkataannya

"Kau benar, tapi tetap saja"

"Jangan panik, kita harus tetap tenang"

"Cih...kau memintaku tetap tenang, tapi wajahmu tidak tenang sama sekali"

"Yak aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu bodoh"

"Yak aku tidak perlu hiburanmu. Aku hanya perlu kepastian"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan jika belum ada—

Mereka berdua kembali terpaku. Ekspresi terkejut dan panik tidak bisa lagi mereka sembunyikan. Yang selama ini mereka takutkan terjadi juga. Tapi mengapa begitu cepat? Bahkan tujuan mereka saja belum tercapai sama sekali

"Shindong-ah"

"Eunhyuk-ah"

"Kau benar"

" _Dark stone_ telah menemukan pemiliknya" ucap mereka bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali dari acara berlatihnya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan malam, tapi anehnya ibunya tidak datang memaksanya pulaang untuk makan malam seperti biasanya.

"Kyunie oppa" teriakan seorang yeoja menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang akan pergi ke kamarnya. ia baru menyadari jika saat ini ada tiga orang yang sedang duduk santai diruang dengan perapian itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Kyu, Seulgi sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" Heechul bersuara. Pantas saja ibunya itu tidak mengingatnya lagi, ternyata sudah ada calon menantu kesayangnnya disini.

"Bukan urusanku"

"Tentu saja itu urusanmu. Ingat di acalon istrimu" tambah Heechul lagi

"Terserah" setelahnya Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik untuk menanyakan alasan Seulgi ada disana.

"Yak...Eomma belum selesai bicara. Ish anak itu. Jangan lupa makan malam Kyu"

"Sudahlah yeobo. Anak itu pasti sangat lelah. Biarkan saja" Ucap Hangeng mencoba menenangkan istrinya

"Tapi Seulgi sudah lama menunggunya"

"Tidak apa-apa Eomma. Kyunie oppa pasti lelah. Kan masih ada besok" Seulgi mengatakannya sambil tersenyum manis

"Omooo..." Heechul mencubit pipinya gemas

"Kau baik hati sekali dan manis sekali. Tidak salah Eomma memilihmu menjadi menantu"

Seulgi hanya tersipu malu mendengar penuturan Heechul barusan.

"Ingat yeobo, kita harus menang supaya setelahnya kita bisa menikahkan Seulgi dengan Kyuhyun" Heechul sekarang menatap suaminya

"Tentu saja. Aku janjikan itu padamu" Hangeng berucap dengan percaya diri. Ia harus yakin, karena kebahagian Heechul adalah hal yang harus dapat ia wujudkan.

"Oh iya, malam ini aku tidur dengan Seulgi ne yeobo"

"Kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri"

"Tentu saja aku lebih memilih menantuku. Kau tidur di kamar lain dulu ne. Hanya malam ini"

"Ayo kita tidur" Heechul menarik Seulgi menuju kamarnya berada.

 _ **Di dalam kamar...**_

Heechul dan Seulgi berbaring sambil berpelukan layaknya ibu dan anak sungguhan.

"Apa tidak apa aku menggantikan Appa disini Eomma?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang tidurlah"

"Eomma boleh aku bertanya"

"Bertanya tentang apa"

"Kenapa Eomma ingin sekali aku mejadi menantu Eomma. Padahal masih banyak yang lebih cantik dan baik dariku"

"Kenapa yah? Eomma saja tidak tau alasannya. Tapi melihatmu saja sudah membuat Eomma bahagia. Kau seperti membawa kebahagian ditengah-tengah kami"

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi jika Kyunie oppa tidak menyukaiku bagaimana?"

"Jangan khawatir, tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai ia jatuh cinta padamu"

"Gomawo Eomma"

"Eoh untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah memilihku" Seulgi tersenyum manis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berjanji akan memberikan kebahagian seperti yang dikatakan Heechul tadi

"Eomma yang harusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam hidup kami" Heechul membalas dengan senyum yang tidak kalah manisnya.

"Eomma pendinginnya dimatikan saja ne. Dingin sekali"

"Iya. Dingin sekali"

"Eh pendinginnya tidak menyala Eomma"

"Benarkah?. Ya sudah kita terus berpelukan saja. Pasti lama-lama akan hangat."

Setelah beberapa lama. Tapi mereka tetap merasa kedinginan. Keadaan malah semakin dingin, Seulgi bahkan mulai menggigil. Seperti sedang musim dingin saja rasanya.

"Dingin sekali. Tunggu Eomma akan menyalakan penghangat "

"Ne Eomma"

"Tunggu seb-

Angin kemudian berhembus dengan kuat

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan" Leeteuk memandangi awan mendung dan kilat di luar sana dari jendela kaca kamarnya

"Ku benar yeobo, sepertinya akan deras sekali" Kangin mengikuti arah pandangan istrinya

"Baiklah, ayo tidur. Hujan pasti membuat tidur lebih nyenyak" sambung Leeteuk lagi

"Tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' dulu" Kangin mengatakannya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Yak mesum. Tidur sana"

Kangin hanya tertawa. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda istri cantiknya ini.

 _ **Di kamar Yesung...**_

Sejak selesai mandi tadi Yesung terus berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia sedang memikirkan sakit kepalanya tadi yang tiba-tiba saja hilang dalam sekejab.

Tapi berapa kalipun ia berpikir, tidak ada alasan yang masuk akal menurutnya. Obat ibunya saja pasti membutuhkan waktu, tapi tadi itu cepat sekali. Lebih tidak mungkin juga jika hilang hanya karena ia menarik rambutnya keras.

Terlalu lama berpikir membuat Yesung akhirnya mengantuk. Apalagi sekarang sudah cukup larut.

Yesung memejamkan mata. Tapi—

"Bau apa ini?"

Yesung kembali membuka matanya. Tapi yang menjadi objek penglihatannya bukan kamarnya lagi. Ia saat ini berada di sebuah padang lavender

"Dimana ini?"

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Ada apa ini?" Yesung lebih terkejut lagi ketika menyadari bahwa ia sekarang sedang dalam wujud tubuhnya ketika berusia sebelas tahun dulu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada dirinya dan sebuah bukit kristal.

'Aku seperti mengenal tempat ini' Yesung membatin

Kini langkah Yesung menuntunnya menyusuri bukit tadi. Tempat ini satu-satunya yang berbeda. Sepanjang perjalanan Yesung kembali melihat sekeliling, ia merasa sangat kenal dengan tempat ini. Tapi seingatnya ia tidak pernah kesini. Ia bahkan tidak tau ini dimana.

Tap!

Langkah Yesung langsung terhenti ketika di puncak bukit ia bertemu dengan seorang anak yang sama besar sepertinya. Dengan ekspresi yang sama, terkejut. Ternyata ada orang lain disini. Dan untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil, namja ini sangat tampan.

"Siapa kau!?" ucap mereka kompak

Sepasang obsidian kelam dan caramel bening itu saling menatap.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal mata itu' batin mereka kompak lagi

Mereka terus saling tatap, menyelami manik masing-masing. Entah sudah berapa lama. Tapi percaya atau tidak mereka menyukainya. Seperti ada kenyamanan ketika dua tatapan itu bertemu.

Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka tercekat

"Kau Yesung?" Sedikit tak yakin karena saat ini mereka dalam versi kecil

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Yesung cukup terkejut. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tau siapa anak di hadapannya ini. Tapi tatapannya seperti tidak asing.

"Matamu"

"Ada apa dengan mataku"

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan mata secantik itu" anak itu—sebut sja Kyuhyun—langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal semenggelikan itu? Hey bahkan ia bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Tadi itu adalah rayuan pertama yang pernah ia keluarkan untuk orang lain dalam hidupnya!

"Jangan bercanda, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" Yesung berkata dengan tajam tapi rona wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong. Biasanya ia akan sangat marah bahkan ketika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia manis. Tapi anak di depannya ini malah mengatakan ia cantik. Yahh walaupun hanya mata, tapi itu juga bagian dari dirinya juga kan?

"Sungguh?" entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika Yesung tidak mengenalnya.

"Siapa Kau!?" ketus Yesung lagi.

Biar ku katakan satu hal, cara bicaranya tadi hanya alibi untuk menutupi perasaannya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. Ckck

"Kau memerah" Oke. Tampar Kyuhyun sekarang!. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah memancing emosi Yesung. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah bosan hidup.

Heol. Siapa kau!? Kau pasti bukan Kyuhyun yang asli kan? Kyuhyun bukan tipe penggoda seperti dirimu.

Yesung juga bukan tipe yang bisa kau goda seperti ini tuan Tan Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak akan mengampunimu lagi!

Eoh! Tunggu dulu. Yesung malah terlihat semakin memerah.

Kemana perginya pangeran es kita?

"Aku Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun siapa?"

"Tan Kyuhyun, putra mahkota Tarteis Kingdom" ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

Seketika itu juga tatapan Yesung menajam. Ternyata anak di hadapannya ini musuh. Yesung akan menyerang namun ia baru menyadari jika ia tidak membawa senjata apapun. Hanya bermodal pakaian yang melekat di badan.

Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yesung. Ia juga mengalami hal yang sama

"Tidak ada senjata dan kekuatan tidak bisa digunakan disini" Kyuhyun kemudian menggerakkan telapak tangannya seperti ketika ia sedang mengeluarkan kekuatan petirnya..

"Lihat, saat aku melakukan ini petirku akan keluar tapi ini tidak"

Yesung masih menatapnya sangsi.

"Percayalah. Kita memang berada dipihak yang berbeda, tapi secara pribadi aku bukanlah seorang pembohong. Buktikan saja" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi

Yesung mulai tampak menimang-nimang

"Kita pangeran bukan? apa kita pernah dididik untuk melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu" yakin Kyuhyun lagi

"Tentu saja aku tidak, tapi dirimu belum tentu"

"Cukup percaya saja, apa susahnya?" Kyuhyun jengah, namja yang diakuinya sangat manis dan sedikit tampan di hadapannya ini keras kepala sekali.

Seperti dirimu tidak

"Baiklah. Terserahmu saja" Kyuhyun menyerah

Kyuhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada satu-satunya pohon di tempat itu. Lelah juga sedari tadi berdiri.

Yesung terus mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun dengan matanya. Ia mulai luluh ketika melihat Kyuhyun menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kemudian memejamkan mata. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak akan mengajaknya bertarung.

Yesung kemudian beralih memandangi jari-jari kecil tangannya. Ia memang belum pernah secara langsung menggunakan kekuatannya, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun melihat kekuatannya dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda? Tidak. Yesung tidak akan membiarkan orang lain tau kartunya.

Tapi jujur saja Yesung tidak menemukan kebohongan dimata Kyuhyun ketika meyakinkannya tadi. Apa sebaiknya ia coba saja? Jika Kyuhyun berbohong dan tau kekuatan aslinya ia hanya perlu membunuh Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berperang bukan, jadi pasti akan sangat wajar jika ia membunuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura menutup mata, sedari tadi ia tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung. Pemandangan Yesung yang sedang menatap jari-jarinya seperti itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun. Ditambah ekspresi Yesung yang mengkerut lucu ketika sedang berpikir itu. Mana mau Kyuhyun melewatkan pemandangan indah seperti ini.

Sadar atau tidak sejak tadi Kyuhyun bahkan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kecil dalam acara mari memandangi Yesung itu.

'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ku lakukan' Kyuhyun membatin

'Seperti bukan diriku saja' batinnya lagi

 _Plaakk..._

Yesung langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Memandang dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Nyamuk"

Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedikit malu. Tadi ia hanya ingin menepuk-nepuk ringan pipinya tapi ia malah berakhir menamparnya ketika matanya mulai fokus pada bibir merah merekah Yesung yang seakan mengundang untuk dilumat. Ia yakin pasti bibir itu rasanya manis sekali.

Kyuhyun sungguh kehilangan dirinya hanya karena seorang Yesung.

Yesung kembali acuh. Ia sudah kembali memandangi tangannya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan mencobanya. Tangan kanannya ia tangkupkan ke depan seperti posisi orang yang sedang menampung air hujan. Konsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan beberapa butiran es.

Sudah tau hasilnya? Kegagalan mutlak tentu saja. Apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi benar adanya.

"Ku bilang juga apa" itu Kyuhyun

Yesung tidak menjawab tapi langkahnya membawanya untuk ikut bersandar seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Mereka duduk saling membelakangi dengan batang pohon sebagai pemisahnya.

"Kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Yesung kemudian

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah alasan mengapa kita disini? Ini tempat apa? Mengapa kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan kita? Atau alasan mengapa kita kembali ke tubuh anak kecil seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu"

Jawaban yang cukup menyebalkan, tapi sayangnya itu benar.

"Lalu bagaimana cara keluar dari sini? Aku bahkan sangat yakin tadi sedang berbaring di kamarku. Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?" Yesung kembali bertanya. Sepertinya Yesung juga sudah kehilangan dirinya. Sejak kapan ia jadi banyak bicara seperti ini?

"Itu juga yang sedari tadi ku pikirkan" setelahnya Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Hey apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Tidak pernah"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa mengingatku?"

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah melihatmu saat ayahku menyatakan perang pada kalian"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengingatmu"

"Tentu saja maniak perang sepertimu tidak akan tau orang yang bahkan tidak pernah ikut perang sepertiku"

"Bukankah kau putra mahkota"

"Jika aku ikut perang dan mati. Siapa yang akan menjadi raja selanjutnya?"

"Pengecut" cibir Yesung

"Tolong bedakan antara pengecut dan bermain aman" sinis Kyuhyun kemudian

"Lagipula aku bukan maniak. Musuh memang seharusnya dibunuh bukan?"

"Dan yang kau bunuh adalah orang-orangku"

"Lalu apa peduliku"

Kyuhyun mulai tidak suka dengan bahasan mereka. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang sesekali menyeringai. Sepertinya dirinya sudah mulai kembali

"Maka aku yang akan membunuhmu"

"Coba saja jika kau bisa" tantang Yesung sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"Tunggu saja"

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan amatir perang sepertimu"

"Apa saja, yang penting menang"

"Dasar lemah"

"Terserahmu saja" Kyuhyun yang biasanya mudah tersulut emosi teryata bisa tenang juga. Apalagi jelas-jelas saat ini dirinya sedang diremehkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yesung, sepertinya diri Kyuhyun belum juga kembali.

 _Jdaaarrrr..._

 _Praanggg..._

Suara-suara itu membawa mereka berdua kembali ke alam nyata. Mereka terbangun bersamaan walaupun dalam tempat yang berbeda.

'Jadi tadi hanya mimpi?' batin mereka kompak lagi

 _Jdaarrrr..._

Petir kembali menyambar.

Yesung bahkan merasakan getaran saking kuatnya petir tadi.

Tirai jendela kamarnya sedikit tersingkap, ia sedikit melihat ke luar. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat begitu banyak petir mengelilingi istana mereka. Ia sedikit aneh melihat warna petir yang lain dari biasanya, ada sedikit warna kehitaman diantara putih klitan petir itu. Yesung tidak mempermasalahkan itu, banyaknya aliran petir yang berkumpul di kamar kedua orang tuanya lah yang menjadi fokusnya.

Dengan cepat Yesung langsung keluar kamarnya menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia bertemu dengan Sungmin yang terpaku di depan pintu. Yesung langsung menerobos masuk, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah pedang Karzt milik ayahnya yang telah patah menjadi dua bagian. Sepertinya ayahnya menggunakan kekuatan pedangnya untuk menyerap seluruh aliran petir tadi.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi titik fokus Yesung. Saat ini Kangin sedang terduduk di lantai, mendekap seseorang yang ia yakini adalah ibunya.

"CEPAT KUMPULKAN SEMUA PENGENDALI TANAMAN DI NEGERI INI!" Teriak Kangin kalut.

"Yeobo maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu" Kangin tidak terisak tapi air matanya senantiasa menetes.

Yesung jatuh berlutut di hadapan orang tuanya. Baru saja hal besar terjadi tapi ia tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan ibunya menjadi korban.

"Ti-ti-tidak a-pa. A-ku ha-nya se-se-dikit terluka" Leeteuk masih mencoba menghibur suami dan anaknya ditengah sakit luar biasa yang menderanya. Ia sedikit lengah sehingga satu aliran petir berhasil mengenai dirinya. Luka bakar kini seluruh tubuhnya. Yang paling parah di bagian kedua kakinya, tangan kanan dan pipi kirinya.

Sungmin akhirnya maju mendekat

"Hanya kekuatan seorang master yang dapat menghancurkan pedang ayah. Dan hanya kekuatan seorang master yang dapat melumpuhkan master lainnya. Kekuatan ini..." gigi Sungmin bergemelutuk menahan amarah

"Milik putra mahkota kerajaan mereka" sambung Kangin

"Para pengecut itu bermain curang" amarah Sungmin lagi

Yesung tidak bersuara. Tapi jauh di dalam sana emosinya sudah tak terkendali. Bukan karena mereka bermain curang, tapi karena orang terpentingnya yang mejadi korban. Orang yang selama ini selalu ia jaga agar tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun. Tan Kyuhyun.

Nama itu sudah ia jadikan musuh utama.

"Bunyikan terompet perang. Kita tidak akan diam lagi" perintah Kangin

"Baik yang mulia"

Semua menterinya ada disana, mereka langsung datang ketika berita penyerangan itu mereka ketahui. Setelah Kangin mengeluarkan perintahnya, mereka langsung menuju ke posisi masing-masing. Bahkan Yesung, Sungmin dan Siwon sudah lebih dulu mengambil peralatan mereka. Menuju pasukan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan menang untuk Eomma" itu adalah kata yang diucapkan Yesung sebelum pergi tadi. Leeteuk bahkan menangis mendengar ucapan anaknya. Tidak ia pedulikan air mata yang semakin membuat perih lukanya.

'Menanglah anak-anakku. Eomma juga akan berjuang agar cepat pulih dan mndukung kalian. Tuhan tolong lindungi anak-anakku' pinta Leeteuk dalam hati

 _ **Semetara itu di Tarteis Kingdom...**_

 _Praanggg..._

Suara pecahan kaca menghiasi istana Tarteis malam itu. Udara terasa sangat dingin. Kyuhyun langsung bergegas keluar kamarnya. betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pelataran utama kerajaan bahkan sudah tertutupi es tipis.

"Apa yang terjadi" tanya Kyuhyun ketika bertemu dengan ayahnya

"Mereka menyerang. Licik sekali"

"Eomma" mereka berucap bersamaan ketika mengingat orang yang paling mereka cintai itu.

 _Braakk..._

Pintu kamar yang terkunci di hancurkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan petirnya. Mereka semakin terkejut ketika melihat keadaan Seulgi. Gadis itu berlumur darah di atas tempat tidur. Beberapa tombak es tajam menusuk tubuhnya secara mengenaskan. Bahkan tombak es paling besar tepat bersarang di jantungnya.

Hangeng segera mengeluarkan kekuatannya, menyelimuti istana yang telah beku itu dengan apinya. Mencairkan es yang ada, bahkan yang menancap pada tubuh Seulgi.

Kyuhyun langsung mendekat dan memangku kepala Seulgi.

"K-kyu di-did-a mem-bawa Uhuk Eom—ma pe-pergi uhuk" sesekali Seulgi batuk darah di sela ucapannya

"Dia siapa?"

"Cepat panggil tim penyembuh!" perintah Hangeng

"Bertahanlah"

"Kyu a-a-ku men-ci-cintaimu" Seulgi menutup ucapannya dengan senyum termanisnya. Senyum terakhir yang dapat ia berikan sebelum menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hey bangun" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu

"Dia...mati" lanjutnya

"Dimana Eommamu?" Hangeng semakin kalut ketika tidak menemukan Heechul dimanapun.

"Dia membawanya" Kyuhyun menjawab tenang tapi jangan lupakan kilatan penuh emosi di caramel tajamnya.

Yesung. Kim Yesung

Nama orang yang akan ia bunuh petama kali

"Sialan!Bunyikan sinyal perang saat ini juga" perintah Hangeng

"Appa. Aku akan membawa Eomma kembali"

Setelahnya Kyuhyun pergi. Menyiapkan diri untuk membawa pulang kembali orang terkasihnya.

Malam ini...

Suara pertanda perang berbunyi saling bersahutan memekakkan telinga.

TBC

Yeeee akhirnya apdet juga. Maaf ne kalau alurnya makin mejalar kemana-mana. Maaf juga aku belum bisa membuat Kyusung bersatu T.T

Makasih banget buat yang udah mau favorite, follow n review ff ini T.T

Kalian lah yang kasih aku semangat buat terus ngelanjut nih cerita.

 _Gomawo ne. Jeongmal gomawoyooooouuuu_ :*

Review? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_KyuSung_

 _All Hail The King_

 _All Hail The Alaktris_

 _All Hail The King_

 _All Hail The Alaktris_

Begitulah sorak soray pasukan yang pagi ini telah terkumpul seluruhnya, lengkap dengan senjata dan perlengkapan perang masing-masing.

 _All Hail The King_

 _All Hail The Alaktris_

Terus begitu hingga sang raja menampakkan dirinya. Berdiri dengan gagahnya di pelataran utama istana yang mengarah langsung pada ribuan pasukan yang berjejer rapi disana. Jangan lupakan jubah perang kebanggaanya yang kini melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya. Dibelakangnya berdiri beberapa menteri yang sudah tidak muda lagi yang bertugas untuk membantu sang raja menyusun berbagai strategi perang.

Dimana dua pangeran kebanggan kita?

Mereka tentu saja sudah berdiri sebagai pimpinan terdepan dari pasukan masing-masing.

Kangin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, isyarat untuk menghentikan sorakan. Semua langsung terdiam kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada sang raja.

"All Hail!" Teriak Kangin lantang

"All Hail!" Balas mereka tak kalah lantang

"Dengarkan aku. Hari ini kita akan memulai kembali pertumpahan darah. Siapkah kalian!?"

"Siap!" Mereka menjawab seraya mengepalkan tangan ke arah dada. Sebuah tanda bahwa mereka telah siap jiwa dan raga.

"Tetaplah hidup dan bawa kemenangan untuk Alaktris"

"Yes my king!"

Setelahnya Kangin kembali masuk ke dalam istana, diikuti para menteri. Pasukan saat ini telah diambil alih oleh pimpinan masing-masing.

Kali ini, Alaktris membagi pasukannya menjadi 5 bagian.

Pertama, pasukan baris depan yang dipimpin langsung oleh Sungmin. Pasukan ini merupakan kumpulan pengguna elemen udara dan beberapa pengendali tumbuhan. Mereka akan menggunakan pesawat tempur dan menghancurkan beberapa tempat vital musuh. Mulai dari jalan utama, pusat komunikasi dan tentu saja daerah pertahanan lawan. Sebut saja mereka sebagai pasukan penghancur jarak jauh, mereka yang akan membuka jalan bagi pasukan kedua untuk maju.

Dalam pasukan ini, Sungmin dibantu oleh 3 orang maker kepercayaannya. Jaejong dan Sehun sebagai wind maker serta Haechan si vegetal maker yang membawahi langsung beberapa controller sebagai tim medis.

Kedua, pasukan baris kedua yang akan bergerak setelah pasukan baris depan menyelesaikan misinya. Pasukan ini dipimpin oleh beberapa menteri, diantaranya Siwon sang menteri pertahanan, Yoochun sang menteri koordinator dalam bidang keamanan dan Victoria yang menjabat sebagai menteri agraria. Mereka tergabung dalam pasukan yang sama bukan tanpa alasan. Siwon yang merupakan pengguna elemen air akan sangat cocok dengan Yoochun yang menggunakan elemen es. Disamping itu, Victoria sebagai menteri agraria pasti sangat mengenal bagaimana tatanan dan kondisi wilayah darat disana, ditambah lagi dirinya yang merupakan seorang vegetal maker.

Pasukan mereka ini merupakan pasukan yang bertugas untuk memasuki wilayah musuh, menembus benteng pertahanan musuh dan mensterilkan jalur yang akan dilalui oleh pasukan ketiga. Pasukan ini dilengkapi oleh tank-tank tempur. Setiap tank akan diisi oleh dua orang. Sebagai informasi, tiga orang menteri tadi tidak berada dalam tank yang sama.

Selanjutnya adalah pasukan ketiga. Pasukan ini tidak mengguinakan alat transportasi apapun, namun dilengkapi dengan sepaket lengkap senjata, rompi anti peluru dan perisai pelindung. Pasukan ketiga bertanggung jawab untuk mengepung musuh dari arah samping karena pasukan dua akan lebih memfokuskan serangan pada jalur utama. Pasukan dua yang jumlahnya lebih sedikit pada penyerangan sisi samping akan diperkuat oleh pasukan ketiga ini. Pasukan ketiga terbagi menjadi dua kubu, yaitu sayap kanan dan sayap kiri. Sayap kiri dipimpin langsung oleh Eunhyuk selaku ice maker sedangkan sayap kanan dipimpin oleh Yunho. Saat mereka berhasil memojokkan nmusuh, kedua kubu akan bersatu membuat baris pertahanan di daerah lawan yang telah berhasil mereka taklukkan.

Pasukan dua dan tiga harus benar-benar terkoordinasi dengan baik karena diantara semua regu, pasukan inilah yang paling membutuhkan kerja sama tim.

Pasukan berikutnya adalah paramedis di baris belakang. Pasukan ini dipimpin oleh dua orang maker yaitu Lay si vegetal maker dan Suho si water maker. Pasukan ini seharusnya berada dalam kendali Leeteuk, tapi keadaan sang ratu sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan tugas ini. Beruntung karena Leeteuk memiliki dua orang murid dengan kemampuan penyembuhan yang hampir setara dengan dirinya. Sebenarnya ada tiga orang, tapi muridnya yang satu itu lebih tertarik pada mesin daripada menyembuhkan orang. Bisa menebak siapa orangya? Jika kau menjawab Donghae, maka selamat! Jawabanmu tepat sekali.

Donghae bekerjasama dengan Tao yang seorang ice controller sebagai teknisi utama untuk memperbaiki dan mempersiapkan berbagai jenis peralatan dan transportasi yang akan digunakan.

Dan untuk Suho, tentu kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang water maker bisa memiliki kemampuan penyembuh bukan? Mari ku jelaskan. Suho tentu saja tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penyembuh seperti halnya Lay, tapi ia sangat mahir menggunakan alat-alat medis dan meracik obat. Ditambah lagi air sangat erat kaitannya dengan kesehatan dan kebersihan. Jadi wajar saja jika rata-rata pengguna elemen air memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pengendali tumbuhan. Mereka sepertinya sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling terikat

Kemudian pasukan terakhir dan paling utama. Mengapa ku katakan utama? Itu karena pasukan ini adalah inti dari penyerangan yang sesungguhnya. Pasukan ini yang akan benar-benar menghabisi musuh karena tugas pasukan satu, dua dan tiga hanya sebagai pembuka dan pemukul mundur lawan.

Tentu kau tau jika yang kuat akan selalu muncul terakhir. Saat pasukan pembuka maju menjadi penyerang, pasukan utama akan berperan menjadi pasukan pertahanan. Tapi ketika regu pembuka berhasil, mereka akan berganti posisi.

Ku rasa kau pasti tau siapa pemimpin dlam pasukan utama ini. Tentu saja pangeran kita, Kim Yesung sang ice master. Kau tetntu tidak lupa bukan posisi panglima perang yang melekat pada dirinya?

Dalam pasukan yang dipimpin Yesung terdapat dua orang ice maker kepercayaannya, yaitu Ryewook dan Minseok.

Harus ku akui pasukan yang satu ini berisi orang-orang dengan rupa yang jauh dari kata manly, jantan, atau sebagainya. Tapi, meragukan mereka ku pastikan akan jadi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu. Camkan itu!

Baiklah mari kembali pada tokoh-tokoh kita.

Saat ini Kangin, para menteri dan pemimpin masing-masing pasukan melakukan pertemuan terakhir sebelum melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

"Kalian sudah mengerti tugas masing-masing bukan?"

"Siap yang mulia" Jawab mereka yang disana kompak

"Tetap berpikiran jernih dan lakukan perintahku. jangan membangkang. Persembahkan kemenangan untuk Alaktris kita"

"Siap laksanakan" Kembali mereka menjawab kompak sambil berpose hormat kepada sang raja

"Aku mengandalkan kalian. Pergilah"

" _Yes my king_!"

Mereka satu persatu keluar ruangan, menuju pasukannya masing-masing.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Kangin, Yesung, Sungmin, menteri Han dan menteri Park yang bertugas membantu Kangin menyusun strategi. Kangin tadi sengaja meminta Yesung dan Sungmin untuk tetap berthan di dalam ruangan tersebut

"Sungminie, Yesungie, pulanglah dengan selamat dan bawa berita kemenangan untuk Appa" Pinta Kangin sambil menepuk pundak kedua anaknya

"Tentu Appa, kami pergi" Hanya Sungmin yang menjawab. Sementara Yesung hanya menatap sang ayah.

'Percayakan padaku' arti tatapan Yesung yang sangat dimengerti oleh Kangin.

"Baiklah. Saatnya bekerja" Kangin berujar serius pada dua menteri kepercayaannya

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, pasukan mereka terbagi dalam empat kelompok besar. Kelompok pertama yang dipimpin langsung oleh Hangeng berada digaris belakang sebagai pasukan pertahanan kerajaan dan warga sipil di dalamnya. Hangeng dibantu oleh dua flame maker kepercayaannya, Kris dan Chanyeol.

Pasukan kedua yang dipimpin oleh Henry sang light maker bersama dengan seorang Lightning maker bernama Changmin. Pasukan ini bertugas sebgai benteng pertama sebelum benteng kedua yang dipimpin langsung oleh sang raja. Pasukan ini akan menahan serangan dari pihak musuh, bersamaan dengan pasukan utama yang bertugas menerobos masuk ke daerah lawan.

Selanjutnya adalah pasukan penyerang utama yang dipimpin langsung oleh Kyuhyun. Jika saja sang eomma ada bersamanya, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan berada di barisan ini. Pasukan ini awalnya akan menyerang secara bersamaan agar lebih mudah menembus pertahanan musuh kemudian berpencar untuk lebih memperluas serangan. Oleh karena itu, pasukan ini terdiri dari orang-orang elite yang sangat pandai bertarung.

Kibum dan Zhoumi yang merupakan kaki tangan langsung Kyuhyun juga ikut bagian dalam pasukan penyerang ini.

Jujur saja, hilangnya Heechul sedikit melemahkan kekuatan mereka. Karena jika di total, saat ini hanya ada dua orang master dipihak mereka. Sedangkan pihak musuh memiliki master sebanyak empat orang, dua kali lipat dari yang mereka miliki. Tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk kalah. Jumlah bukan masalah, yang penting adalah kekuatan dan kecerdasan. Jika dibandingkan secara nyata, kekuatan dari sisi Tarteis sebenarnya lebih dahsyat dari kekuatan pada sisi Alaktris.

"Yang mulia, apa kita akan terlebih dahulu menyerang?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Kyuhyun

"Tidak. Jika dugaanku tepat, maka sebentar lagi serangan pertama mereka akan datang"

"Jadi kita hanya akan membiarkannya saja?" Kali ini Kibum yang bertanya

"Aku sudah menyelidiki cara bertarung mereka, tenang saja" Ucap Kyuhyun santai

Sementara Zhoumi dan Kibum memandang Kyuhyun aneh. Pangeran mereka ini seperti tidak niat sekali melakukan perang. Buktinya saja mereka tidak dikomando untuk melakukan apapun. Hanya diam berkamuflase dibalik rerumputan dan dedaunan sambil menunggu serangan.

Apa Kyuhyun berencana membunuh mereka dengan suka rela!? Heol. Yang benar saja!

 _Syuuuttt...syuuttt_

Beberapa saat kemudian dari arah barat laut muncul pesawat-pesawat tempur Alaktriss

 _Gotcha!_. Kyuhyun menyeringai

1

2

3

 _Duaar..._

Beberapa pesawat meledak di udara karena terkena sambaran petir beruntun

 _Duarr.._

 _Aaarrgghhh..._

Satu rudal berkecepatan tinggi berhasil membelah kilatan petir tadi dan tepat mengenai pasukan dalam baris terdepan.

"Sial" Rutuk Kyuhyun. Cuaca yang sedang berangin ini sangat menguntungkan pihak lawan.

 _Duarr...duarr...duarrrr_

Tembakan beruntun yang sukses melubangi tembok pertahanan Tarteis.

 _Syuuut...splash duarr_

Kembali kilatan petir menghantam beberapa pesawat tempur Alaktris

"Kibum. Sekarang" Seru Kyuhyun

Kibum yang mengerti langsung berdiri kemudian melemparkan bola api ke udara. Sebuah tanda untuk pengendali api yang lain

 _Wusshh..._

Sedetik kemudian, lidah api menyambar hutan lebat di depan mereka. Baik itu di wilayah Tarteis maupun Alaktris. Menghasilkan kobaran api yang sangat panas.

"Sial" Kali ini Sungmin yang mengumpat. Cerdas juga musuh mereka ini. Ia sudah menduga bahwa mereka akan membakar hutan. Hawa panas akan mengurangi kecepatan angin, dan itu sangat tidak menguntungkan. Tapi ia cukup terkejut karena lawannya kali ini menggunakan taktik penyerangan langsung. Jika seperti ini, baris depan mereka akan semakin sulit ditembus.

 _Wusshhh.._

Sungmin kembali menggunakan anginnya untuk menghindari kilatan-kilatan petir yang menyambar.

"Sehun bawa pasukanmu ke arah kiri. Jaejong ke arah kanan. Aku akan berada tepat di depan. Arahkan serangan pada satu titik" Sungmin memerintahkan anak buahnya melalu alat komunikasi yang terpasang di setiap pesawat.

"Baik yang mulia" Jawab mereka kompak

Sehun dan Jaejong pergi ke arah yang di instruksikan Sungmin tadi. Secara otomatis, pasukan mereka terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok besar.

"Ikuti aba-aba dariku" perintah Sungmin lagi

"Sekarang!"

 _Wuushhh...Duarrr...duar_

Secara bersamaan mereka meluncurkan banyak rudal ke satu titik dengan sangat cepat karena mendapat tambahan dorongan kekuatan dari para pengendali angin.

 _Duaarrr..._

Beberapa pesawat tempur kembali hancur karena tidak mampu menerima tekanan panas dari hutan yang terbakar tadi. Ditambah lagi kilatan-kilatan petir yang tidak ada hentinya menyambar.

"Mundur" Teriak Sungmin

Sungmin merasa sudah cukup, lagipula hampir setengah dari pasukannya sudah mereka habisi. Jika ia tetap nekat maju, maka dipastikan kematian akan menghampirinya. Lebih baik mereka menambah kekuatan pasukan dalam regu yang lain.

"Pengecut. Tidak akan ku biarkan" Desis Kyuhyun. Setelah membunuh sebagian besar pasukan baris depannya, mereka mundur begitu saja

Kyuhyun menghunuskan pedangnya ke udara, memicu kilatan petir yang semakin besar dan banyak.

 _Duarrr.._

Kembali pesawat tempur bagian belakang pasukan Sungmin terbakar di udara.

"Sial" Umpat Sungmin lagi. Sepertinya musuh mereka kali ini sangat bersemangat.

"Tambah kecepatan" Perintahnya kemudian.

Setelahnya Sungmin mengubah kendali ke mode autopilot. Mengubah arah tempat duduknya menjadi menghadap ke belakang. Menekan sebuah tombol yang membuka celah kecil pada bagian pesawat. Celah yang kini ia gunakan untuk menyematkan moncong sniper sefage neire X miliknya.

 _Syuuutt...Duuaarrrrr_

Hanya satu tembakan yang menghasilkan sebuah tornado besar tepat dibelakang pasukannya yang paling belakang.

"Rasakan itu" Seringainya kemudian

Tornado tadi menggulung sebagian besar kilatan petir dan kobaran api dibawahnya kemudian menghempaskannya ke tanah. Tepat dimana pasukan Kyuhyun berada.

Walaupun tidak terlihat jelas dari ketinggian seperti ini, tapi Sungmin yakin pasukan musuh pasti berada di bagian depan. Mereka mnggunakan taktik serangan langsung, dan hal ini harus diinformasikan kepada ayahnya.

"Bangun pertahanan di zona dua" Perintah Kyuhyun kemudian.

Pasukanya di zona satu sudah porak poranda. Seperempat lebih orang-orangnya terbunuh. Tapi untung saja bagian paling depan adalah kumpulan pengguna elemen api, jadi mereka dapat menggunakan kobaran api dari hutan yang terbakar sebagai pelindung.

"Kai" Panggil Kyuhyun

"Ada apa yang mulia"

"Temui ayahku dan katakan padanya untuk lebih memperkuat pertahanan di wilayah barat daya. Mereka akan menekan kita dari arah barat laut dan barat daya"

"Baik yang mulia" Kai membungkuk hormat kemudian sejurus kemudian pergi secepat cahaya dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Ah sepertinya aku lupa menjelaskan jika Kyuhyun juga memiliki seorang light maker bernama Kai dalam pasukannya. Kibum yang seorang flame maker dan Zhoumi si lightning maker bawahan kepercayaannya.

Ingin bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan peralatan modern seperti halnya Alaktris? Jawabannya sederhana. Ia hanya sedang menyiapkan sebuah rencana kejutan untuk Alaktris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaahh. Mereka tidak seru" Seorang namja manis bersedekap tangan sambil menatap bosan

"Bagaimana bisa berakhir secepat itu" Tambahnya lagi

"Sabarlah sayang. Tentu saja ini masih permulaan" Sahut namja tampan disebelahnya

"Tsk..berhenti bersikap menjijikan padaku" Si namja manis menampakkan raut ingin muntahnya

"Hanya padamu sayang" Si namja tampan akan merangkul si namja manis sebelum tangannya yang bahkan belum mendarat itu sukses ditepis oleh si manis.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku bodoh"

"Beginikah sikapmu pada kekasihmu huh?" Si tampan kecewa

Si manis menghela napas, bosan dengan tingkah orang yang saat ini sedang bersamanya itu.

"Ayolah sayang jangan diam saja. Apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi?"

"Sayang...bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan ke taman dan makan es krim disana?" Si tampan kembali bertanya diirinya dengan senyuman yang ia usahakan semanis mungkin

"Wajah sok bahagiamu sungguh menggelikan" Si manis menjawab datar

"Hahaha" Dan si tampan hanya menanggapi dengan tawa renyahnya

"Aku hanya meniru kebiasaan manusia-manusia bodoh itu" Tambah si tampan lagi

"Lalu bisakah kau tidak menguji cobakannya padaku?"

"Pada siapa lagi bisa ku lakukan huh?"

"Cari saja korban dari manusia-manusia bodoh itu"

"Tidak bisa. Lebih menyenangkan mengambil ketakutan mereka daripada harus melihat mereka tertawa karena hal konyol semacam ini"

"Kebahagiaan itu menjijikan" Si manis menunjukkan raut akan muntahnya kembali

"Heee tepat sekali" Mereka menyeringai.

Seketika aura-aura kelam mulai meliputi diri mereka berdua

 _Wushhh..._

Sebuah cahaya berpendar menhampiri mereka berdua

"Sudah selesai dengan acara menontonnya?" Sesosok namja dengan eyeliner tebal muncul dari cahaya berpendar tadi

"Tontonan yang sangat tidak menarik" Jawab si manis

"Ingin membuatnya lebih menarik?" Si tampan bertanya dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajah mempesonanya

"Tentu" Jangan lupakan seringaian yang nampak sangat kontras di wajah si manis

"Tapi sayang sekali" Si namja dengan eyeliner tebal tadi menginterupsi. Sontak dua orang yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana langsung menatapnya.

"Aku tidak hanya datang untuk menyapa. Master memintaku untuk membawa kalian kembali" Tambahnya kemudian

"Tsk..bukankah rencananya sudah jelas. Aku ingin bersenang-senang" Si manis kesal

"Ingin membangkang huh?" Kali ini si namja dengan eyeliner tebal menunjukkan tatapan menantangnya

"Jika bisa" balas si manis acuh

"Hanya jangan lupakan dari mana asalmu" Si namja bereyeliner mencengkram lembut dagu si manis.

"Tsk terserah saja" Si manis menghempaskan tangan yang menyentuh dagunya kemudian dalam sekali kedipan mata menghilang dari tempat itu.

Si tampan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, jengah. Mereka berdua selalu seperti itu jika bertemu. Bukan pertenngkaran mereka yang membuatnya bosan, tapi sikap mereka yang selalu menganggapnya seperti tidak ada itulah yang membuatnya kesal.

"Tidak ingin menyusul" Tanya si namja bereyeliner pada si tampan

"Kurasa Master sudah sangat merindukanku"

"Percaya diri sekali kau" Cibir si namja dengan eyeliner tebal tadi

"Ku rasa kau lupa alasan Master melakukan semua ini" Si tampan memberikan tatapan meremehkannya

"Ku rasa kau lupa posisimu" Si namja bereyeliner menjawab sengit

"Ppfft...bertahanlah dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu" Si tampan tersenyum meremehkan sebelum ikut berlalu dari tempat itu

"Gggrrr...sialan kau" Si namja beryeliner mendesis kemudian pergi menyusul dua orang yang tadi sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat yang tadi dikendarai oleh Sungmin mendarat dengan mulus pada landasan pacu, disusul oleh pasukannya yang lain.

"Bagaimana?" Ryeowook selaku wakil dari Yesung terlebih dahulu mencegatnya dengan pertanyaan

"Hanya 50 persen" Balas Sungmin

"Dari total 150 pesawat tempur yang kita kerahkan, hanya 53 yang berhasil kembali. Tapi kami berhasil memukul mundur mereka dari zona satu"

"Lumayan"

"Haaah cukup mengecewakan untuk permainan awal" Sungmin mencelos

"Tak apa. Semangat!" Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Memberi semangat seraya tersenyum begitu manisnya.

"Tentu" Sungmin tersenyum tak kalah manis. Tangannya bahkan sudah terangkat untuk mengusak rambut Ryeowook.

Sehun dan Jaejong yang mengekor di belakang Sungmin hanya tersenyum menatap interaksi manis pasangan di hadapan mereka.

Pasangan? Yup. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tepat setelah satu minggu acara ulang tahun Yesung diadakan. Tapi yang mengetahuinya hanya segelintir orang. Sehun dan Jaejong yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Sungmin dan Yesung. Orang tua mereka bahkan tidak tau. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin mengumbarnya, tapi mereka sangat sadar bahwa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bermesraan ria.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan disini Wook-ah?" Tanya Jaejong

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama yang mulia Yesung?" Sehun tak mau ketinggalan ikut bertanya

"Yang mulia sendiri yang mengutus ku kemari, ia ingin mengetahui bagamana hasilnya?"

"Dia tidak meminta untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku?"

"Tidak" Ryeowook menjawab dengan wajah polosnya

"Dasar anak itu" Sungmin manyun. Adiknya itu tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya eoh?!

"Baiklah karena saya sudah tau hasilnya dan sudah melihat bahwa anda baik-baik saja, saya akan kembali pada yang mulia Yesung" Reyeowook undur diri

"Tunggu" Sungmin meraih tangan Ryeowook yang akan berlalu

"Tetap semangat dan berhati-hatilah. Aku mencintaimu" Dua kata terakhir diucapkan Sungmin dengan hanya gerakan mulut tanpa suara. Ryeowook kembali tersenyum manis

"Nado" Kemudian benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Sehun"

"Iya yang mulia?"

"Pergi temui Donghae dan katakan padanya bagian mana saja yang harus diperbaiki"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi" Sehun pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Sungmin.

"Dan kau Jaejong. Data siapa saja yang tidak berhasil kembali"

"Baik yang mulia"

"Berikan datanya padaku sore ini. Karena malam harinya aku akan mengumumkannya pada keluarga mereka msing-masing"

"Baik"

"Oh dan jangan lupa siapkan prosesi pemakan untuk mereka yang gugur. Siapkan juga santunan untuk keluarga yang mereka tinggalkan"

"Kapan pemakaman simbolisnya akan kita adakan?"

"Malam ini juga. Jadi kerjakan dengan cepat"

"Tentu yang mulia"

Setelahnya Sungmin menuju ke tempat sang ayah berada. Melaporkan informasi yang berhasil ia peroleh secara langsung pada sang pimpinan tertinggi.

"Appa" Sungmin langsung memanggil sang ayah ketika memasuki tenda tempat ayahnya itu berada

"Bagaimana?" Kangin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan berbagai gulungan kertas ditangannya mengalihkan pandangan pada putra pertamanya yang baru saja tiba.

Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk di depan sang ayah. Kemudian menatapnya serius

"Tidak gagal, kami berhasil menghancurkan zona awal mereka. Tapi kerugian kita lebih dari setengah bagian"

"Dari apa yang aku lihat. Mereka akan memusatkan pada serangan langsung satu arah. Mereka menempatkan pasukan terbaik di garis depan dan pangeran mereka Tan Kyuhyun" Tambahnya kemudian

"Benarkah?. Mereka bertaruh terlalu banyak, pertahanan mereka di bagian dalam pasti sedikit lemah"

"Appa benar, tapi garis depan mereka sangat sulit untuk ditembus"

"Ah!" Kangin mengingat sesuatu

"Jangan katakan pada Yesung bahwa Tan Kyuhyun itu berada di garis depan"

"Kenapa?" Bingung Sungmin

"Kau tau adikmu itu tidak akan mendengarkan perintah ketika seseorang yang sangat ingin ia musnahkan tepat dibarisan paling depan"

"Ah...appa benar. Yesung akan dengan senang hati merusak formasi dan strategi yang sudah kita susun"

"Oleh karena itu, rahasiakan hal ini darinya. Karena Appa sangat yakin ia akan segera lari dari posisinya saat tau berita ini"

"Bukannya Appa meragukan adikmu, hanya saja saat ini kita harus bermain aman karena tim medis kita tidak diperkuat oleh Eommamu. Tan Kyuhyun itu juga seorang master. Pertarungan antara sesama master pasti akan menimbulkan akibat yang sangat besar"

"Appa benar, aku akan merahasiakan ini. Tenang saja"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Maafkan aku jika sedari tadi terlalu banyak pertanyaan"bagimana"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Alih-alih menjawab, Ryeowook malah kembali bertanya

 _Plakk..._

"Infonya bodoh" Minseok selaku tersangka yang bertanya dan menggeplak kepala Ryeowook bersungut kesal.

Minseok memang lebih muda dari Ryeowook, tapi jangan tanyakan tentang tata krama padanya. Ryeowook yang terkadang lambat seperti ini membuat siapa saja kesal. Dan Minseok yang selalu bersama Ryeowook bukanlah tipe orang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran tinggi.

"Yak sakit tau"

 _Plakk..._

Ryeowook balas memukul kepala Minseok. 'Enak saja dia memukul kepala cantikku' batin Ryeowook sebal.

"Dan dimana sopan santunmu pada hyung eoh?!" Sengit Ryeowook lagi

"Salah sendiri lambat begitu. Aku pikir otakmu akan bekerja lebih baik jika dipukul" Jawab Minseok santai

"Yak dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!"

"Hyung pabo. Tidak berguna!" Minseok tak mau kalah

Tatapan Ryeowook menajam, giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Minseok selalu berhasil memancing emosinya. 'Awas kau dongsaeng sialan' batinnya lagi

"Oh hyung lihat kepalamu mulai berasap" Minseok sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti. Ckck

"YAK KEMARI KAU!" Ryeowook dengan teriakan delapan oktafnya adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin kau dengar!

"Hentikan" Suara baritone lembut menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua yang sepertinya akan 'bermain' tangkap-menangkap.

Yesung sedari tadi dengan ekspresi tenang dan datarnya memperhatikan pertengkaran Ryewook dan Minseok, mereka memang suka adu mulut seperti itu jadi Yesung tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Selama tidak merugikan dirinya, Yesung tidak peduli.

Mereka langsung berdiri mematung di hadapan Yesung. Sepenuhnya sadar bahwa kelakuan mereka tadi lumayan mengganggu sang pangeran. Sementara Yesung masih tetap tenang ditempatnya, namun dengan sedikit mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdengung.

Sebuah kode. Ryewook dan Minseok yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan tinggi itu langsung membungkuk hormat

"Maafkan kami yang mulia" seru mereka kompak

"Jadi?" Yesung bertanya tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan raut penasaran sedikitpun

"Ekhem...Jadi tadi saya sudah menemui pangeran Sungmin. Mereka berhasil memukul mundur musuh ke zona dua tapi kerugian di pihak kita cukup parah. Dari 150 pesawat tempur yang dikerahkan, hanya 53 yang berhasil kembali dengan selamat" Ryeowook mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Lalu" Yesung kali ini menampakkan ekspresi seperti sedang...err..berpikir?

"Hanya sebatas itu informasi yang dapat saya sampaikan yang mulia. Mengenai kondisi atau bagaimana strategi musuh pangeran Sungmin tidak memberitahukannya kepada saya"

Yesung bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk berdiri. Jujur ia bosan jika hanya terus bertahan seperti ini, tapi ia tidak ingin semakin menambah kesedihan sang ayah jika ia juga ikut membangkang. Duduk santai seperti ini sungguh bukan gayanya. Yesung merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

Perlu ku katakan jika Kim Yesung yang sedang bosan bukanlah suatu perkara yang baik.

"Anda ingin kemana yang mulia?" Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ketika melihat Yesung mulai melangkah.

"Ryeowook tetap disini. Minseok periksa pertahanan di wilayah barat laut. Ada yang ingin ku lakukan"

Yesung terus melangkah menjauh dan semakin hilang di pandangan Ryeowook dan Minseok.

"Kemana yang mulia pergi?" Tanya Minseok

"Entahlah"

"Aneh" Gumam Minseok kemudian. Tapi masih didengar jelas oleh Ryeowook

"Jangan bicara macam-macam. Lebih baik kerjakan tugasmu tadi. Hush...hush" Usir Ryeowook

"Ishh baiklah. Dasar hyung cerewet"

"Pergi sana" Sebelum Minseok pergi Ryewook menyempatkan diri menendang bokongnya.

"Yak hyung bodoh!"

Ryeowook tidak membalas ejekan Minseok tadi, ia tetap setia menatap arah kepergian Yesung tadi. Benar kata Minseok, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal pada Yesung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Ryewook tidak bisa menjelaskannya dalam kata-kata. 'Ah...mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batinnya kemudian

"Yak apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!" Maki Ryeowook pada dirinya. Saatnya kembali pada tugas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Deg.._

Kyuhyun reflek meremas dada kirinya yang secara tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Anda baik-baik saja yang mulia?" Khawatir Zhoumi

"Tak apa" Kyuhyun dengan tenang menjawab walau denyutan jantungnya semakin terasa menyakitkan.

'Ada apa lagi ini' batinnya

"Anda yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi

"Jangan mengujiku" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin

"Maafkan saya yang mulia. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian" Sesalnya seraya membungkuk

"Yang mulia!" Seorang prajurit berlalri tergesa ke arah Kyuhyun

"Ada apa?" Kibum yang mewakili Kyuhyun untuk bertanya

"I-itu aa—a-

"Berbicara dengan jelas" Titah Kyuhyun

"Maafkan saya. Itu disana ada seseorang"

"Lalu?" Zhoumi ikut bersuara

"Dia bukan orang kita"

"Apa maksudmu huh?" Kibum mulai tidak sabaran

"Ada seseorang berjubah hitam tepat di depan gerbang zona satu. Kami tidak yakin tapi—

Prajurit tadi menggantung ucapannya. Takut apa yang akan ia ucapkan dianggap hanya bualan oleh sang pangeran

"Tapi apa huh? Jangan menguji kesabaranku" Kibum meraih kerah si prajurit. Hilang sudah kesabarannya

"Maafkan saya. Tapi orang itu adalah salah satu pangeran Alaktris. Kim Yesung"

"Apa!?" Zhoumi dan Kibum tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah mengeluarkan aura kelam penuh dendamnya.

"Aku akan kesana" Secepat ucapannya, secepat itu pula Kyuhyun menuju tempat yang dikatan prajuritnya tadi.

Kim Yesung

Kim Yesung

Kim Yesung

Nama itu selalu Kyuhyun rapalkan dalam pikirannya. 'Ternyata orang itu sudah siap menyerahkan nyawanya' batin Kyuhyun

"Wah cepat juga" si namja berjubah hitam tadi menyeringai saat Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya

"Kim Yesung" Kyuhyun mendesis

"Uhh menakutkan" Yang Kyuhyun sebut Yesung itu menampilkan ekspresi sok takutnya

"Aku akan membunuhmu"

"Beginikah sikapmu pada kekasihmu huh?"

Sepertinya aku kenal seseorang yang juga pernah mengatakanhal ini.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Aku ingin menyapamu tapi mengapa kau begitu kasar padaku" Rautnya terlihat sangat memelas. Bahkan untuk sepersekian detik berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terpaku.

"Sialan" Maki Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya pada dirinya.

"Hahaha. Santai sayang, wajah tegangmu lucu sekali"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap orang di depannya ini dengan pandangan tajam sarat akan kebencian

"Dimana ibuku?"

"Mengapa bertanya padaku sayang?"

"Berhenti bertingkah menjijikan dan katakan dimana ibuku!" Kyuhyun menghunuskan pedangnya. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun sebagai Yesung tadi sedikit mundur untuk menghindar.

"Wah hampir saja. Kau tega menyakiti kekasihmu ini?"

"Tidak hanya sakit. Ku pastikan kematianmu di tanganku" Ancam Kyuhyun

"Baiklah. Sedikit bermain sepertinya tidak masalah"

 _Wusshh...krakkk_

Sebuah tombak dari es muncul dari pergelangan tangan Yesung

"Coba hindari ini sayang" Ucapnya lagi dengan senyum termanisnya

 _Brakk...bruukk...slashh_

Semua serangan Yesung berhasil ditangkis Kyuhyun dengan petirnya.

"Lumayan"

 _Jdarr...duaarrr_

Sebuah kilatan petir menyambar tapi dengan sigap Yesung menghindar.

"Hahaha kau agresif sekali sayang"

"Berhenti bermain-main dan katakan dimana ibuku sialan!?" Kyuhyun semakin kalap

 _Jdarr...krakk_

 _Jdarr...krakk_

Bunyi petir yang bertubrukan dengan pecahan es nyaring terdengar. Udara bahkan mulai tak menentu. Dingin panas bergantian secara tak teratur.

Beginikah jika dua orang master saling bertarung?

' _Kau dimana?'_ Sebuah suara muncul di kepala Yesung

' _Bermain'_

' _Cepat kembali bodoh. Master mencarimu'_

' _Menganggu saja'_

' _Jangan sampai aku kesana dan menyeretmu'_

' _Haah baiklah aku akan kembali'_

' _Cepat'_

' _Sabar bodoh'_

 _Wuushh...splashhh...duarr_

"Hampir" Sedikit lagi Yesung akan terkena petir Kyuhyun

"Oh maaf sekali sayang, sepertinya kita sampai disini saja" Yesung kemudian menutupkan tutup jubah di kepalanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dingin dengan seringai yang kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Ibumu bersama kami. Dan satu lagi, namaku Jongwoon. Bukan Yesung" Setelahnya ia menghilang

"Jangan pergi sialan!" Teriak Kyuhyun

"Arrgggh" Kyuhyun menggeram. Buku-buku tangannya semakin memutih karena terlalu erat menggenggam pedangnya.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh" Heechul bangun dengan perasaan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur yang ia tempati.

"Dimana ini?" Tanyanya. Ruangan ini sangat asing baginya.

Sliing...sliing

"Apa ini!?" Heechul terkejut melihat kedua tangan dan kakinya dililit oleh sebuah rantai besi.

"Kenapa kekuatanku tidak mau keluar? Ada apa ini?" Paniknya

 _Krieett.._

Pintu mahony cokelat di ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok yeoja bermata sipit namun dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam

"Eoh sudah bangun rupanya"

"K-kau bu-bukankah—" Kata-kata Heechul menggantung di tenggorokan. Ia sangat terkejut. Sungguh.

"Master" Sebuah suara menginterupsi yeoja tadi

Saat ini, sudah berdiri tiga orang namja berjubah hitam dibelakang gadis tadi.

"Kalian sudah datang. Bagus. Ke ruanganku sekarang. Oh iya Baek, urus orang itu. Ia baru saja sadar"

"Baik master"

Yeoja yang sepertinya akan masuk ke ruangan Heechul tadi berbalik pergi. Ketiga orang tadi mulai mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Tutup pintunya" Namja paling manis disana memerintah

Namun, Heechul kembali tercekat ketika melihat rupa orang yang akan menutup pintu itu. Wajah itu. Wajah tampan dengan surai cokelat yang sangat Heechul kenal.

"K-Kyu" Serunya pelan. Teramat pelan.

 _Blam.._

Pintu itu sukses tertutup. Meninggalkan Heechul dengan berjuta pertanyaan dibenaknya.

"Ada apa?" Si namja manis bertanya

Si namja tampan mengangkat alis. Apa maksud pertanyaan barusan?

"Dia juga ibumu. Pasti kau merasakan sesuatu bukan?"

"Sok tau" Cibir si tampan

"Yak Jongwoon, Guixian. Jangan diam saja. Cepat kemari!"

"Dasar nenek sihir" Gumam si manis Jongwoon

"Aku mendengarmu Jongwoon. Dan Guixian berhenti mentertawakanku"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka menuju ke tempat sang master. Aura mereka yang semula cukup bersahabat kembali menggelap.

 **TBC**

Sebelumnya aku mau terima kasih banget buat ayakyusung134, Sukayesunguke, han yong neul, babykyusung, cloudsgyu, Iput Thea, Yehyun324, Kyukyu, kyucung, KookieL, Caesar704, deewookyu, guixiannim, shitao47, Kim YeHyun, Kim rose, Oryza naranatha, misslah, Kzerokun96 dan Guset' yg kgak ada namanya yang udah mau baca dan review epep abal ini. Gomawoooooo #ketchupatuatubolehkaliyak xD

Fiuuhh...Akhirnya apdet juga setelah sekian lama

Makin bingung kah sama ceritanya? wkkk sengaja XD

Revie?^^


End file.
